Veggie-wear
by Chuquita
Summary: Underwear. We all wear it; well--most of us. Bulma decides to invite a famous fashion designer to Capsule Corp. But what happens when the fashion designer decides Veggie would be perfect for modeling her new line of underwear? Will Veggie go through with
1. 600X gravity is not your friend; soggy w...

2:09 PM 8/1/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from dbz ep 92 "A Mega Genki Dama...His Last Ace!!!  
{Goku:} [Thinking] I'm done for...!   
*Vegeta starts talking to Goku from somewhere off screen*  
{Vegeta:} Kakarotto! I'm disgusted! Is that all the power you have in you! What happened to your pride as a Saiyajin!   
{Goku:} I'm not a Saiyajin!  
{Vegeta:} Are you still saying that? You're a magnificent Saiyajin!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: [the Corner is decortated in birthday-ish party favors] Hello and welcome to another story and another Corner by  
yours truely. I'm Chuquita.  
Goku: (giggling at the Q.O.T.W) Heeheehee, and I'm magsniff-eee-scent!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) It says magnificent, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (laughs) Yeah, you said that already. [points to the quote]  
Chuquita: Today we're celebrating our 53'rd story! [confetti falls from the sky]  
Goku: (toots a little horn)  
Chuquita: Now, some people may ask why we're celebrating our Fifty-THIRD story instead of our Fiftieth. Well--  
Goku: --we didn't even know we had gotten to fifty until somebody told us afterwards! (grins cheesily)  
Vegeta: (sarcasm) You're brilliant people, you know that?  
Goku: Aww, why THANK YOU little Veggie! [plunks a kiddie-sized party at on the ouji's head] Heehee.  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Heh, "heehee". OHH! [slams his still glowing face down upon the desk]  
Goku: (to Chu) Doesn't Veggie look CUTE with his lil party hat on. (happily) PARTY ON little Veggie!  
Vegeta: (groans, trying to reduce the red-ness)  
Chuquita: Anyway, we're glad to be here Son. Little bit of trivia. Did you know NOTHING is divisible by 53?  
Goku: (surprised) Really? I did not know that....Chu?  
Chuquita: Yeah?  
Goku: What's "divisible" mean?  
Chuquita: ...nevermind. (to audiance) You know audiance, we've come a long way from our first story, "Veggienapped". In fact,  
we didn't even have this little talk thing in the original Corners. It was more like an "author's note" kinda place.  
Goku: I like it better this way. [grins and pulls Veggie's face off the desk] Here little buddy, have a cupcake! [puts the  
pastry on the desk infront of the still-faintly-glowing Veggie] [lets go of Veggie's collar]  
Vegeta: [head falls back down onto the desk, smushing into the cupcake]  
Goku: (sweatdrops) (laughs nervously) Heh-heh-heh-heh. In a hurry to start eating, eh Veggie?  
Chuquita: Another piece of information. Veggie wasn't even called Veggie until the second half of my second story. "Tastes  
Like Chicken". And even then it was "veggiehead". Not Veggie. [looking through her floppy drive]  
Goku: Whatcha doin now, Chu-sama?  
Chuquita: I'm looking for where you first used Veggie instead of Vegeta when refering to our short, [glances over at the  
cupcake-faced ouji and sweatdropps] icing-covered little friend.  
Goku: [grabs the cupcake out from under Veggie's face and eats it] Mmm, cupcakey! With just a hint of Veggie.  
Vegeta: Huh-wha? (snapping out of it)  
Chuquita: (snaps her fingers in success) AHH! Here we go! Mamamia part 2! (scratches her head) I had Veggie's Mom in that one  
(who also changed a lot over the stories she was in) and she had a habit of calling him Veggie-chan and that's how Son-San  
picked it up! 'course it took a while even after that before the nickname became a regular thing.  
Vegeta: (sighs) Ahh, yes. The good old days. (smiles) That was back in the day when I could harass Kakarrot without any  
alterior motives. Before Onna and I become fierce competitors for the title of "Ruler of Kaka-land".  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Actually, she's already hating your guts by the first chapter of the first story.  
Vegeta: Oh....really?  
Chuquita: Yeah, but not for the usual reason. You beat up Chibi Goten.  
Vegeta: I did? I kinda like the kid.  
Chuquita: You do NOW. I bet anyone who reads my Veggienapped now will probably not even believe that I wrote it! A lot of the  
characters have really changed since then; Veggie, Bura, Goten, Chi-Chi, even Son-San changed a little bit. Everyone else is  
basically the same. The only three main characters who have remained constant throughout all my stories personality-wise are  
Bulma, Mirai Trunks, and Chibi Trunks. But I'll talk about that in a later Corner.  
Goku: Today's story also begins with the word Veggie but is about something completely different.  
Chuquita: That's right Son! In today's story Veggie DOESN'T get kidnapped by aliens, but he DOES show off his shorts.  
Vegeta: (pale green) Oh no, not this one.  
Goku: (cheerfully) YUP! This one!  
Chuquita: Here's the summary!  
  
Summary: Underwear. We all wear it; well--most of us. Bulma decides to invite a famous fashion designer to Capsule Corp. But  
what happens when the fashion designer decides Veggie would be perfect for modeling her new line of underwear? Will Veggie  
go through with it? Will he make it down the catwalk without blasting the audiance into oblivion? How will Chi-Chi and Goku  
react to this one? Will Veggie be able to use his new "underwear model" title to his advantage? And what happens when the  
papers suddenly start blasting rumors about his personal life? Find out!  
  
Vegeta: (groans) Chu, this has got to be one of the weirdest, most embarassing things that's ever happened to me.  
Chuquita: (happily) I thought you'd like it.  
Goku: (giggles) Remember Veggie, smile and move.  
Vegeta: SHUTUP!  
Chuquita: (to Son) You ever notice how some people call him Veggie and other people call him 'Geta?  
Goku: Hey, you're right!..."little Geta" just doesn't sound as cute and huggable as "little Veggie" sounds, though. (frowns)  
Chuquita: Personally I think it's a regional thing. Like some people call soda, soda and others call it pop. I call it soda.  
(curious) Maybe the people on the west coast say pop and Geta. I dunno. (shrugs)  
Goku: Wait, where does that put us.  
Chuquita: We're on the East.  
Goku: The East of what?  
Chuquita: (sergeant Chu) That's classified information, soldier.  
Goku: (pouts) Ohhh...  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Veggie, I'm not really sure about this. Chi-chan specifically told me not to. "  
" NONSENSE, Kakarrotto! Do you listen to EVERYTHING "Chi-chan" tells you to do! "  
" Well, yeah. " Goku scratched his head. The two saiyajins were standing inside the brand new gravity room that Bulma  
had added to the building, " Besides I haven't really trained in gravity like this since that time I went to Namek. I think  
Chi-chan's worried that I'll get myself hurt in here. "  
" Believe me that's not what she's worried about. " the ouji muttered, walking over to the gravity machine to turn it  
on.  
" It looks exactly the same as the old one you kept out on the front lawn though. " Goku smiled, " I wonder what ever  
happened to that one. "  
" It exploded. With me inside it. " Vegeta cringed, tapping the buttons on the control panel.  
" Ehhh. " Goku stuck his tongue out at the gory images that flashed through his mind, " Bloody Veggie parts. "  
" Yes, that pretty much summed up that whole experiance. " Vegeta said flatly, then folded his arms as the lights in  
the room turned a bright red.  
" Gravity on. 600X normal Earth's normal gravity. " the gravity machine announced. The ouji lightly braced himself  
for the change in gravity.  
" 600? WOW Veggie I've never sparred in 600--AHHH! " Goku screamed as he fell over onto the floor, yelling in panic,  
" VEGGIE! VEH-HEH-HEH-GEEE!!! I CAN'T GET UP VEGGIE!!! " he wailed.  
" *A-hem*! "  
The larger saiyajin opened his eyes to see Vegeta standing over him, now in SSJ2 and looking down skeptically. He  
pointed to his hair.  
" ...oh yeah. I forgot about that. " Goku blinked, then went SSJ2 himself and easily lept to his feet, " I'M ALL  
BETTER!! " he grinned widely.  
" Good. You see, Kakarrotto, you have to remember that while in 600X gravity even the slightest added weight could  
cause you to tip over and smash a huge dent in the floor, such as the Kaka-shaped mark you left there. " he pointed to the  
hole. Goku laughed nervously at it.  
" Sorry Veggie. " Goku grinned sheepishly.  
" Yes, you should be--WAHH! "  
*SMASH*!  
Goku glanced down at his smaller companion, who was now twitching in pain, " Tail. "  
" Tail. " the ouji repeated blandly. He quickly wrapped the furry apendage around his waist and stood up, " I keep  
forgeting I got this thing back! " he grumbled.  
" Sometimes I forget I even have mine. " Goku pointed to his gi and pouted, " Chi-chan made me keep it wrapped around  
my waist AND under my clothes. " he looked up at the ouji, " She says it's to keep it safe from your own "evil furry  
appendaged-extention of your ouji-self". Whatever that means. " he shrugged, then yelped in pain as something smacked the  
back of his head, nearly knocking him over, " AHHH! MY HEAD! "  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh! " Vegeta snickered, hovering above him, " Take THIS! " he formed a ball of ki in his hand and  
chucked it down at the larger saiyajin, who deflected it, causing the ki to bounce around the walls of the room until it  
spiraled towards Vegeta's back.  
" Veggie, duck. " Goku pointed at him.  
The prince cocked his head, then yelped as his own ki hit and fried him to a crisp. Goku laughed at him.  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Silly Veggie! I told you to duck. " he grinned.  
Vegeta shook the soot off himself, " WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT "duck" MEANT! "  
" HEY! VEGGIE! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ME FIRST WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME WE HAD STARTED ALREADY!! " Goku  
retorted.  
" Hmm, point. Oh well? " Vegeta shrugged, then flew at him, another ki ball already formed in his left hand.  
Goku backed up, ready to jump at him only to suddenly disappear. Vegeta froze, then felt a spark of chi behind him and  
whipped around only to have Goku send a kick to his fist, causing Vegeta's glove to fly off his hand and smash clear through  
the window on the door to the gravity room. The duo froze, staring at the hole.  
" Uh-oh. " Goku said in a nervous sing-song voice, " Veh-gee lost his glu-uve. "  
" ... " Vegeta stared at his now bare hand and shrieked. He ran to the door, flung it upon and dashed out in the  
direction of his missing glove.  
Goku scratched his head for a moment, then shrugged and sat down indian-style on the gravity-room floor.  
  
  
" Like I was saying, it's really nice to see you again and-- "  
" --*SPLOOSH*! "  
" BULMA! BULMA HAVE YOU SEEN MY GLOVE--oh. " Vegeta screeched to a halt to find Bulma sitting at the kitchen along  
with a woman he hadn't seen before. The ouji stared at his glove which was now floating in the woman's tea and sweatdropped,  
" Uh, I'll be, umm, taking this. " he said, trying to keep himself dignified as he grabbed his glove out of her tea, put it  
back on, and walked out of the room; his glove making a nasty splushing noise as he did so.  
Bulma slapped herself on the forehead, " Oh, heaven help me. " she groaned, " I'm sorry, you must be so embarassed. "  
" No, not at all. " the woman answered, " He has a very nice strut, actually. "  
Bulma nearly spat her tea out all over the kitchen table, " Vegeta?! HA! You couldn't PAY him to do that kind of  
thing! "  
" Really? I happen to think everybody has a price. "  
  
  
" Kakarrotto! I'm back. And I've got my--OOF! " Vegeta cried out as he flew upward and smashed into the ceiling,  
" --glove. " he said flatly.  
" Heeheehee. BOY little Veggie am I glad to see you! " Goku grinned from beside him. Vegeta glared at the larger  
saiyajin, who was also pinned to the ceiling, " You see I got kinda bored waiting for you to come back and I got to looking  
at the buttons on the control panel and there was this big shiney blue button. Oh WOW was it pretty! Anyways, I pushed the  
button and the machine went crazy and started beeping and whirring and before you knew it it was at negative -1100X gravity!"  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, " Kakarrot you amaze me. "  
" That I do little Veggie 'o mine. That I do.... " Goku nodded happily.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" So? How do we, you know, shut it off? "  
" We press the little yellow button that says "off" on it. " Vegeta replied.  
" Well, let's do it then. "  
" We CAN'T do it, Kakarrotto? And do you know WHY? " Vegeta said calmly, his voice indicating that he was trying his  
best not to blow his temper.  
" No, why? " Goku asked.  
" Because, Kakarrot, WE'RE STUCK TO THE STUPID CEILING THAT'S WHY!!!! " he screamed.  
" You, you mean we'll never get down from here AGAIN!? " Goku gasped in terror.  
" Not until somebody realizes we're up here and finds a way to shut the machine off without actually entering the  
room. " Vegeta explained.  
" That could be a while. " Goku gulped, " Veggie does anyone know we're in here? "  
" Bulma does. I saw her when I went to go get my, err, glove. " Vegeta glanced over at his soggy, tea-drenched glove,  
which was slowly dripping tea onto the floor infront of the doorway.  
" Oh. Oh-kay. " Goku nodded, then screamed at the top of his lungs, " BULMA!!! BULMA HELP US WE'RE TRAPPED!!! WE'RE  
STUCK ON THE CEILING AND WE CAN'T GET DOWN! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY HELP US!!!! "  
Vegeta rubbed his ears in pain.  
" Go-chan? "  
Goku's eyes flew wide open to see a figure in the doorway, " CHI-CHI! " he squealed, " OH LITTLE VEGGIE, CHI-CHAN IS  
HERE TO SAVE US!! "  
" I'd rather stay stuck to the ceiling for another several hours. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Goku, what are you doing in here! I thought I TOLD you already not to come in here! " she shouted up at him from  
the doorway.  
The large saiyajin looked at her guiltily, " I am sorry, Chi-chan. It's just that Veggie said-- "  
" --VEGGIE!? " Chi-Chi exclaimed, only to pause as a blob of tea fell onto her head, slid down her face and slammed  
onto the floor like a ton of bricks. She glanced up to see Vegeta smirking beside Goku. She narrowed her eyes, " Ouji. "  
" Onna. " he replied, snickering.  
" Chi-chan we need you're help! We're stuck! " Goku cried out, instantly regaining her attention, " Me-n-Veggie were  
sparring in the gravity room but then I touched the blue button and now the gravity went in the opposite direction and we're  
being pressed against the ceiling and we can't get down to shut it off do you think you could shut it off for us pretty  
pretty please? " he quickly rattled off, staring down at her with big sparkily eyes.  
" Aww, of course I'll save YOU Go-chan. " Chi-Chi grabbed a small bouncy ball sitting out in the hallway, " Now which  
button did you say turns it off again? "  
" The one with the word off on it. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
Both Chi-Chi and Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Goku-- "  
" --the yellow one. "  
" Thank you sweetie. " she smiled, then threw the ball at the control panel, hitting the button and causing the two  
saiyajins to instantly fall back down onto the floor, screaming. Chi-Chi entered the room and helped the dizzy Goku to his  
feet, " Are you alright, Go-chan? " she asked, conserned.  
" I feel like my spleen's about to explode. " Goku's face turned a green color. He covered his mouth with his hand,  
then swallowed back down the liquid that was now in his puffed up cheeks. The saiyajin made a face of disgust at the taste,  
" That's the last time I re-eat my breakfast for a while. " he stuck his tongue out.  
" Awww, poor baby, I'll take you home so you don't have to get nauseous at the sight that ugly evil little ouji  
anymore. " Chi-Chi gave him a quick hug, then blew a raspberry at Vegeta over her shoulder. Vegeta glared at her, then  
teleported infront of them.  
" Nice try Onna. " he sneered at her, then glanced up at the bigger saiyajin, " Kakay you don't wanna leave NOW, do  
you? " he asked innocently, " After all, we haven't even finished--"sparring". " Vegeta smirked in Chi-Chi's direction.  
" DON'T YOU DARE TRY MESSING WITH MY HEAD, OUJI! BECAUSE IT ISN'T WORKING!!! " she pulled out her bazooka. Vegeta  
backed up through the hall.  
" Aww, what's the matter Onna? " Vegeta snickered, then quickly dodged as Chi-Chi sent a blast in his direction,  
smashing a hole in the floor instead, " Are you afraid of me? "  
" *ZAP*! "  
He dodged again, " Are you in denial? *ZAP*! Or maybe you're just holding onto your relationship to Kakarrotto-chan  
for the sole purpose of making sure I don't become the next "benefactor" shall we say? " Vegeta chuckled, amused.  
" *ZAP*ZAP*ZAP*!! "  
Chi-Chi pulled the trigger again, only to have nothing happen. She growled.  
" Whatsa matter, out of bullets? " Vegeta fake-pouted, then laughed mockingly, " HAHA! TOO BAD! "  
" That's PERFECT! "  
All three froze and turned to the source of the voice.  
" HE'S perfect! Did you see how skillfully he dodged those blasts! " the woman who had been at the kitchen table said  
excitedly to Bulma.  
" Please lady, don't encourage him. " Chi-Chi said dryly, folding her arms. Vegeta grinned proudly.  
" Why thank you. For someone who's tea happened to be in the landing path of my glove you're a surprisingly  
intelligent person! " Vegeta boasted, shaking her hand.  
" That's ouji-talk for he likes you. " Bulma added.  
" Oh?...OH! Well thank you very much Mister--- "  
" Vegeta Oujisama. " he smirked, " Prince of the planet Bejito-sei! Homeworld to the greatest warrior race ever to  
live! "  
" --and be blown up within 3 seconds. " Chi-Chi scoffed. Vegeta shot her a death-glare.  
" That's very nice and all. " the woman smiled at him, letting go of his hand, " Would you mind going upstairs,  
change into your underwear and come back down to show us all? "  
Vegeta looked at the woman as if she had just sprouted a second head, " What are you, nuts? " he said in disbelief.  
" Umm, Vedge, let me explain something for you. " Bulma laughed at the shocked expression on his face.  
" Yes, Bulma, DO explain. " he urged her, still surprised, " She wants me to come back down here in my UNDERWE-- "  
" --hai. That. Vegeta, this is Celine La Flu, she's in charge of a subsidiary company owned by Capsule Corp. She owns  
a line of clothing along with several other things. " Bulma said.  
" Hello Miss Laugh-Fluid! " Goku grinned, reaching out to shake her hand. She rolled her eyes.  
" Charmed, I'm sure. " she replied. Goku pouted, then walked back over to Chi-Chi and hugged her.  
" Goku, do you remember that shirt I was wearing when I first met you? The one with my name across the front? " Bulma  
asked.  
" Yup! Bulma 87! " he grinned.  
" This is the woman who designed it for me. " she pointed to La Flu.  
" YOU made that shirt for Bulma? WOW! " Goku said, impressed.  
" Thank you. How thoughtful. " La Flu smiled at him.  
" YOU MUST BE ANCIENT!! " he grinned. She yelped, then fell to the ground animé style.  
" WHY I _NEVER_!!! " a vein bulged on Celine's forehead.  
" Nice goin, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta shook his head and sighed, slightly embarassed.  
" Hmmph! In fact, that shirt happened to be a big seller overseas. We made over 18,000 of them. " La Flu boasted.  
Goku turned to Bulma, confused, " Now why would you want that many of the same shirt? "  
Bulma sweatdropped, " They weren't ALL for me, Son-kun!! She sold them. To CUSTOMERS! "  
" OHHHHHHHHhhhh. " Goku said, enlightened, " Who KNEW there were so many Bulmas! "  
" Go-chan. Let's leave before you embarass yourself any further. " Chi-Chi groaned, dragging him off.  
" But Chi-chan I'm not done playing with Veggie yet? " he sniffled.  
" Yes, Onna. He's not done "playing" with his "Veggie" yet. " Vegeta cackled.  
" OH YOU SHUT UP, SHORTY!! " Chi-Chi shook her fist at him.  
" I happen to think he's the perfect size. " La Flu nodded.  
" See that, Onna. I'm perfect! " Vegeta grinned widely.  
Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, " Oh brother. "  
" SO! What do you think about going to get changed? " the woman asked Vegeta.  
" WHAT?! You mean that "underwear" thing? YOU MUST BE CRAZY! " Vegeta ranted, " THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO COME  
BACK DOWN HERE AND PRANCE AROUND IN MY UNDERWEAR!!! "  
  
  
" I can't believe I'm going to come back down there and prance around in my underwear. " Vegeta grumbled to himself  
as he stood before the mirror in his bedroom, " Kakarrot's the nudist, NOT ME!!! "  
" COME ON VEGETA WE CAN'T WAIT ALL DAY!! " Bulma yelled from downstairs.  
The ouji narrowed his eyes at his reflection, " I AM NOT COMING DOWN THERE AND THAT'S FINAL!!! "  
" WHAT DID YOU SAY?! " she yelled back.  
" I SAID-- " he stomped out into the, " --I AM _NOT_ COMING DOWN THERE AND THAT'S-- "  
" *SLAM*! " Vegeta spun around to see Bulma behind him, closing his door shut. He glared at her.  
" CHEATER!! " Vegeta shook his fist in the air.  
" Yeah yeah yeah, now get down there, if all goes accordingly Capsule Corp could get some good publicity! " Bulma  
beamed, pushing him down the stairs.  
" Accordingly?! YOU HAVE A PLAN! " Vegeta gasped, " YOU CAN'T HAVE A PLAN! I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO HAVE PLANS!  
I'M "EVIL"! REMEMBER!!! "  
" Oh calm down. This has nothing to do with you. In fact I don't know why she'd be interested in having YOU model  
clothes. Toussan, Kaasan and I were planning on wearing some of Celine's new clothing line in a news article so Capsule Corp  
along with her company can get some publicity. " Bulma explained.  
" And I won't have to do anything? " he asked, suspicous.  
" No, Vegeta you won't have to do anything. " Bulma said flatly, " It's only my family, remember? "  
The ouji paused, " HEY! I'm part of your family! I'm your husband!! And don't tell me otherwise. " he said stubbornly  
" We didn't technically get married you know. "  
" We performed a saiyajin bonding ceremony, isn't that enough for you? HUH! " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Alright, alright. Calm down. " Bulma patted him on the shoulder, " Here he is! " she said happily to the group in  
the downstairs living room. Vegeta's eyes shot wide open in fear.  
" Oh my goodness! "  
" Oh MY! "  
" Ooh la la little Veggie. "  
The ouji looked nervously around the room at the expression on the others faces. Chi-Chi was in shock, La Flu in  
surprise, and Goku was sitting there eating a top of a large, raw, turquoise-colored mackeral as if nothing had happened.  
" I feel stupid. " the ouji grumbled to himself, embarassed.  
" You look stupid--why are you still wearing those! " Bulma motioned to Vegeta, who still had on in addition to his  
briefs his boots and gloves, including the slightly tea-stained one. His tail still wrapped around his waist from before like  
a belt.  
" I'm not going anywhere without my gloves and boots. I feel naked without them. " he nodded thoughtfully.  
" YOU PRACTICALLY _ARE_ NA--oh never mind. " Bulma slapped herself on the forehead. She looked at the victorious  
smirk on Vegeta's face, " Why do I even bother. "  
" You "bother" because you love me. " Vegeta snickered.  
" Please--don't remind me. " she groaned.  
" Too late, I already have. "  
" ...URG!!! " Bulma folded her arms in a huff. She turned to La Flu, " What do you want him to do? "  
La Flu got up and walked over to them, " Interesting look. " she said to Vegeta, who just turned away with  
embarassment, " The gloves are nice-- "  
" --yes, they happen to be unbreakable. " Vegeta boasted.  
" --the boots are a little chunky. " she shook her wrist. Vegeta glared at her.  
" I like Veggie's chunky boots. " Goku pouted as he paused from eating his mackeral.  
" Hmm! See, Kakarrotto enjoys my boots! " the smaller saiyajin grinned.  
" You're going to have to lose the belt though. " Celine poked the ouji's tail.  
" BELT?! WHAT ARE _YOU_ CALLING A BELT! " Vegeta shouted, then yelped as Bulma covered his mouth with her hand.  
" Vegeta! You can't tell her about your tail! She'll find out you're from outer space and then everyone else on the  
planet will too! " Bulma whispered loudly.  
" You've never had problems with me being an "alien" before. "  
" Well I've never had to deal with your TAIL before! " she whispered back, " Ugh, just tell her it's some kind of  
family heirloom and you can't go anywhere without it. "  
" Of course I can't go anywhere without it, it's attached to my butt! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" Don't patronize me, ouji. " Bulma said flatly.  
" HEY! SHE CALLED ME OUJI!....YOU'RE MAD AT ME AGAIN, AREN'T YOU BULMA! " he yelled.  
" Listen! " La Flu snapped her fingers infront of Vegeta, catching his attention, " Listen to me, 'Geta. "  
" VE-geta. " he corrected her.  
" LITTLE VEGGIE! " Goku grinned, correcting Vegeta. The ouji sweatdropped.  
" "Little Veggie"? " Celine cocked an eyebrow at the prince.  
" Kakarrotto's nickname for me. Got a problem with that? " he narrowed his eyes.  
" No--NO! No problem with that, he can call you whatever he likes. Now Mr. Oujisama, I want you to walk to the back  
of the room and then walk back. Sounds simple, right? "  
" Well... " the ouji eyed her up suspicously, " I guess. "  
" GREAT! Now go go go. " she said pushing him back.  
" STOP PUSHING ME!! " he yelled, " What is this, literal "push the ouji around" day! " Vegeta snorted, then walked  
to the other end of the room and then turned around.  
" Now I want you to walk back this way, but with that "ummph!" you had after you retrieved your glove from my tea  
earlier. " she ordered.  
" "ummph". I'll give you "ummph" alright. " Vegeta muttered under his breath as he headed back to where the others  
were standing. He smirked as he passed Chi-Chi and Goku, " Hello, Onna. Hello Kakay. "  
" Ouji...umm... " Chi-Chi fumbled for something to say.  
" There's nothing to be amazed about, Chi. He's not hiding anything TOO special. " Bulma said.  
" BULMA!!! " the ouji screamed, flushing wildly, embarassed.  
" I don't see why little Veggie's so uptight about this. It's not like we haven't seen your bottom before. " Goku  
shrugged.  
" KAKARROTTO!!! " he yelled at him.  
" Come on little Veggie. Don't trash the tush. " Goku said, then recalled what he had just said and burst into  
laughter, " Heeheehee, Veggie made me say TUSH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " he laughed, holding his sides to keep them from  
splitting, " At least you're not, HAHA, naked this time! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" ... " everyone in the group instantly turned their attention the larger saiyajin, who paused and stifled his  
laughter to a few mere chuckles.  
" No, haha, you don't understand. There was this one, heehee, time when Veggie was talking to me in a vision about  
beating Freezer and about saiyajins pride but it's funny because he's telling me how dignified our species are while he's  
mooning me at the same time and-- "  
" --YOU WERE MOONING MY GO-CHAN!! " Chi-Chi roared angrily at the ouji, who remained silent and only smirked in  
response. She glanced back at Goku, " YOU LET HIM MOON YOU!!! "  
" Well I was kinda surprised Veggie was even there. I mean I had just buried him like five minutes ago and yet there  
he was, making a proud leader-ish speech in his birthday suit! " Goku grinned.  
Chi-Chi looked over at Vegeta, astonished, " You never really die, do you? "  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta snickered, then marched proudly past the other two people in the room and showed off by doing  
a little spin at the end. He bowed, then put his hands on his hips and smirked, " Well? "  
" Good job little Veggie! " Goku clapped for him. The ouji mildly glowed red.  
" Heh...thanks Kakay. " the ouji beamed.  
" Mr. Oujisama I agree with your large friend whole-heartedly! " La Flu got up and grabbed Vegeta by the hands,  
" You have a true talent! "  
" Yes, I AM very talented aren't I-- "  
" --and that's why I'd like you to model for me! " she grinned.  
The blood instantly rushed out of Vegeta's shocked face, " You what? "  
" I want you to model clothes for me! On the runway! With that cocky strut and that brilliant attitude of yours you'd  
become famous in mere SECONDS! " La Flu said excitedly.  
" You talk to me as if I'm a stable horse. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" A horse is a horse of course of course. And no one can talk to a horse of course, unless of course the name of that  
horse happens to be Mister E--mmph! " Goku yelped as Chi-Chi slapped her hand over his mouth, instantly squelching his  
singing.  
" Not now, honey. " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
Goku whimpered.  
" WHAT?! You--you can't be SERIOUS! " Bulma gawked at La Flu.  
" And why not. He's the perfect size, and you wanted some publicity for the company, and he has such an intreging  
walk to him. " Celine said, surprised.  
" But he's VEGETA! " Bulma protested, " You don't know him like I know him! Or like all the rest of the Z gang knows  
him! He'll, he'll reek havoc! He'll destory everything in his path! "  
" And just what makes you so SURE about that! "  
Bulma turned around to see an offended-looking ouji glaring up at her, " Well, you see, it's just that-- "  
" --I know what's going inside that equally egotistic brain of yours, Bul-chan. You're jealous. "  
" WHAT?! "  
" You're jealous that if I accept this strange woman's offer to "mo-del" earth-clothes and whatever that I'll become  
more famous than you thereby making me more popular and thereby making me RULER OF THE UNIVERSE!!! " he laughed at her.  
" Not even close, Vegeta. "  
" HAHAHAHAHA--eh? " the ouji froze.  
" Like I said before I'm sure you'll eventually get fed up with SOMETHING or another and blast the place to bits, but  
that's not the point! The point is the MEDIA! " Bulma poked him in the chest.  
" The what? " Vegeta looked at her as if she was speaking another language.  
" Vegeta if you knew how hard I've worked to keep you out of the spotlight since you got here--I mean, Capsule Corp  
is FAMOUS. There's rumors about us in every tabloid or cheesy talkshow/magazine you can think of! But if they knew about YOU.  
Oh Vegeta the truth even seems like it's from a science fiction novel! " Bulma shouted, then lowered her voice to a whisper,  
" A warrior prince from another planet which was blown up by an evil alien who captured him and sent him to various other  
planets to destory and capture them in the name of Freeza only to somehow wind up here because one of his co-horts happens to  
have an amnesiac little brother who happens to be one of the greatest martial artists on the Earth!!! And I married and had  
kids with him! Vegeta-kun, being bombaded with KI-BLASTS isn't nearly as painful as being bombarded with RUMORS. Believe me,  
it was HECK for me back when Yamcha and I were dating. With you it could only be worse. "  
" I'll just destory the tabloid-people before they get a chance to make up anything. " Vegeta shrugged it off, then  
walked over to the Sons, " What do you think, Onna? Am I "model" material? " he asked, amused.  
" Not in this lifetime, Ouji-boy. " Chi-Chi smirked, leaning back in her chair.  
" I'LL DO IT! " Vegeta grinned, raising his arm in the air. The rest of the gang fell to the ground animé style.  
Goku laughed nervously, getting up, " But little Veggie, you don't even LIKE "earth-clothes". You walk around in your  
"saiyajin training gear" all day. "  
" True, but Onna says I can't do it so I'm going to prove her wrong." the smaller saiyajin said as-a-matter-of-factly  
" VEGGIE! IF CHI-CHAN SAID YOU COULDN'T CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF WITH AN ONION KNIFE YOU'D DO IT JUST TO PROVE A POINT!!! "  
Goku exclaimed.  
" ...yup. " Vegeta nodded after some thought. Goku groaned and slapped himself on the forehead.  
" WONDERFUL! Sign here! " La Flu held up a piece of paper. She handed him a pen.  
" Vegeta DON'T! Think of the TABLOIDS!! " Bulma bit her lip anxiously.  
" Who cares about some stupid magazines. I don't read them anyway. " Vegeta said while signing his first name.  
" THINK ABOUT ME!! "  
" This doesn't consern you so why bother. "  
" Oooh! THINK OF YOUR PRIDE! "  
" I'm not losing any pride in letting myself be photographed in Earth-clothes, Onna. Besides I'll get paid for it. "  
" THINK--uhhh--THINK OF "KAKAY"! " Bulma grabbed Goku and held him up beside her by the collar.  
" Hi Veggie. " Goku waved stupidly at him.  
" ...what does HE have to do with any of this!! " Vegeta scratched his head, then finished signaturing his last name.  
" Nothing, it, I, ohhhh. " Bulma groaned, dropping the bigger saiyajin to the ground.  
" Too late. I signed already. " he said proudly, then handed the pen back to La Flu, " So, what do you want me to  
do? "  
" I'd like to meet with you tommorow and we can have the appointment sometime tommorow afternoon. " she smiled,  
putting her pen away in her purse.  
" Appointment? I'm not going to have to get a checkup or shots or anything for this, am I? " Vegeta asked curiously.  
" Oh NO. Nothing like that. " Celine shook her head, " Well I guess I'll be seeing you then. I have to be in England  
by 8 and I only have an hour to get to the airport. " she said, heading for the door.  
" And you'll be back by tommorow that fast? " the ouji said, confused.  
" Yes of course I will. See you then! Ta-ta! " La Flu left the house. Bulma groaned, Vegeta stared at the door in  
bewilderment, Goku waved goodbye happily to the closed door and Chi-Chi snickered to herself.  
" TA-DA TO YOU TOO! " Goku shouted, then grinned, " She was a nice lady. A little weird, but nice. "  
" This is the end! " Bulma moaned in dread as she wandered back to the kitchen, " KA-BOOM, everything GONE! Blasted  
to bits! I can see it all now! "  
" What's she all worried about? " Goku asked.  
Chi-Chi let out a chuckle at the ouji.  
" And what is so funny, Onna? Do you have a problem with me trying on Earth-clothes for this woman? " Vegeta said  
proudly.  
" Heh-heh. It's your funeral Ouji. " Chi-Chi got up off the couch, " Come on Goku, let's go home and wait for the  
broadcast. "  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, following her.  
" Broadcast? WHAT BROADCAST! " Vegeta demanded.  
" Oh, don't you know who she was? " Chi-Chi stifled a laugh, " You're going to be on TV tommorow, Vegeta. I just hope  
I don't choke on my popcorn watching you in 'action'. "  
" I HOPE YOU _DO_ CHOKE ON YOUR POPCORN ONNA! AND I HOPE IT TAKES A VERY _LONG_ _PAINFUL_ TIME TO EXTRACT THE BUTTERY  
PUFF-BALL FROM YOUR DEMON THROAT!!! " he shouted at her.  
" I like popcorn! " Goku pepped up, looking around for the food item.  
" Well come back home and I'll make you some. " Chi-Chi said, dragging him outside and to the car.  
" FINE! BE THAT WAY! I DON'T CARE!!! I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL SHOW ALL OF YOU!!! " Vegeta screamed from the doorway.  
" Oh he'll "show" alright. " Chi-Chi scoffed, starting up the car and driving off.  
" HMMPH! " Vegeta nodded at the car, folding his arms in his usual ouji-like fashion. He stood there for 10 seconds,  
then sweatdropped, realizing something, " HEY! I never got to finish sparring against Kakarrotto...ERRR, ONNA YOU COME BACK  
HERE!!! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
6:22 PM 8/3/2002  
END OF PART ONE!  
Chuquita: And so ends part one.  
Goku: YAY!  
Chuquita: (to Son) You never would have seen this 2 years ago from me. Veggie trying to prove Chi wrong like that I mean.  
Goku: Really? [stuffs a cupcake in his mouth]  
Chuquita: Yeah. The first year, err, 2 months was the Trial Season, 2001 was Experimentation Season since we did a lot of  
stuff with different characters and I was trying to figure out which ones suited me best. That's when I did the Chibi Veggie  
fic, the Piccolo fic, the GT fic, the chibis stuff (Bura, Goten, Trunks, etc). And 2002 has got to be the Buddy Season.  
Vegeta: (skeptic) The "Buddy Season"?  
Chuquita: Yeah. Basically near-everything I've written this year has to do with the you and Son's buddyship and basically the  
first year I've started doing the Veggie VS Chi-Chi and Bura going from being just a cute little girl to being manipulative  
and Veggie starting to figure that out.  
Goku: (cheeks puffed up with cupcakes) (muffled by the pastries) Liddle Veh-ee ef bewy smard.  
Vegeta: (slightly peeved) Say, Chu. Why didn't we order a cake, this IS an anniversary isn't it?  
Chuquita: We couldn't afford a cake so I ordered 53 cupcakes instead.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) And that costs less...how?  
Chuquita: Umm, they were buy 10 get 43 free.  
Vegeta: ...THERE IS NO SUCH SALE!!!  
Goku: (sticks out his cupcake-mush covered tongue & smiles cheesily into the camera) Wah, wah wahhh! [points to tongue]  
[Chu & Veggie sweatdrop]  
Chuquita: Uh, right....(turns back to Veggie) To tell the truth Son-san and I enlisted Chi-Chi to make a cake for the us and  
the backstage crew, but, well--  
Goku: (swallows) --as soon as she found out you were one of the recipients she went on strike.  
Vegeta: (face-fault) How nice of her.  
Chuquita: Since she went on strike, like an hour before we got here we had our camera-man figure it out for us.  
Vegeta: (cocks his head at the camera-man) Mirai? (to Chu) It was MIRAI'S idea to buy 53 cupcakes and stack them on the desk?  
Goku: (raises his arm) Nope! (cheerfully) That was my idea to buy the cupcakes. (whispers) Mirai only ordered them. (nods,  
proud of himself)  
Vegeta: (glances down at the large number of cupcakes now covering the desk) (dryly) Yes, I'd have to say this looks like  
something YOU would do, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (giggles) Does little Veggie like my artwork?  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Uhhhh, yeah. Heh-heh. It's, umm, very YOU, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: YAY! Huggin time for little Veggie! [reaches over to grab the ouji, only to have him disappear under the desk]  
(sweatdrop) Little Veggie?  
Chuquita: (smiles at the cupcakes) (picks one up) Hey, look at that. He had them numbered. [holds up the cupcake to the  
audiance, icing side forward to reveal a red number 1 in the middle of the icing]  
Goku: (pouting) Little Veggie come out from under the desk.  
Vegeta: NO!!  
Goku: (sweatdrop)  
Mirai: (from behind the camera) Umm, we had them numbered because we were too lazy to count them all out.  
Chuquita: (disheartened) ...oh. (perks up) O-well. Hey Mirai, you what would've gone good with this?  
Mirai: What?  
Chuquita: Pie.  
Mirai: (Veggie-glare) Don't.  
Chuquita: Already have.  
Goku: I GOT VEGGIE! [holding up the desk with one hand and Veggie with the other] (shakes his finger at Veggie) Bad little  
Veggie, hiding from me like that.  
Vegeta: Kakarrotto, please put me down.  
Goku: Ohhhh. Oh-kay little Veggie. [drops the desk, then Veggie] ...SURPRISE HUG ATTACK!! [hugs him from behind] (grins)  
Heeheehee!  
Vegeta: (glowing) Help....me...  
Chuquita: (to audiance) I guess this wraps up part one's Corner. Up next we're going to talk solely on Veggie, stuff that's  
changed about him, stuff that's stayed the same about him--  
Goku: --like his height. (snickers)  
Vegeta: I RESENT THAT COMMENT!!  
Chuquita: --and we're going to have a special surprise little cameo from the show's very first author-created character. If  
you've read any of the old stuff you know who I'm talking about.  
Goku: Also if anybody cares to ask questions about Veggie and wants to possibly have their questions in Part 2's Corner,  
e-mail or write somethin about it in the review.  
Chuquita: If the question's unique-enough we'll use it. So nothing like favorite colors or how old is Veggie.  
Vegeta: (angry) BUT I LIKE THOSE QUESTIONS! (smirks) They're very simple to answer.  
Chuquita: We're gonna have the questions (if we end up with any) at the end Corner in part 2 seeing as I'll probably get to  
start writing part 2 before this part 1 shows up on ff.net Monday.  
Goku: We're also gonna have little Veggie quotes from then and now, the animé and manga.  
Chuquita: IF we get the time.  
Vegeta: Don't I have a say in this!!  
Chuquita: (cheerfully) Nope!  
Vegeta: THAT'S NOT FAIR!! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE QUOTES FROM ME AND USE THEM OUT OF CONTEXT IN ORDER TO GET A FEW CHEAP LAUGHS!  
I'M AN INDIVIDUAL TOO! I'LL SUE! I'LL OVERTHROW YOU! MUTINY! [the lights start going out around the room] DON'T TURN THOSE  
OFF! HEY! YOU BETTER NOT IRIS OUT ON ME! THIS ISN'T SOME CARTOON WHERE YOU CAN JUST CUT ME OFF ALL OF A SUDDEN LIKE--  
[everything is now blacked out]  
Chuquita: Until Part 2 everybody.  
Goku: The food you make is equal to the food you take. 


	2. Horoscopes; bring a buddy; Airplane fun!...

10:08 PM 8/4/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Spongebob Squarepants"  
Plankton: I love messin things up!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (grinning) And so do I. Today in Part 2's Corner we're gonna talk about someone who's had so many firsts in this  
whole little escapade that it ain't funny.  
Goku: (cheers) VEGGIE!  
Chuquita: (happily) That's right!  
Goku: (happily) That's amazing!  
Vegeta: (happily) That's me!  
Chuquita: ...  
Goku: ...  
Vegeta: (shouts) WHAT!! I CAN'T BE HAPPY EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE AND _NOT_ GET STARED AT LIKE I'VE LOST MY MIND!!!  
Chuquita: Nope. Veggie I think that's pretty much impossible.  
Goku: (creeped out) Little Veggie scares me when he's cheerful.  
Vegeta: (glares at Son) And you like me better ANGRY, FRUSTRATED, AND IN A STUBBORN MOOD INSTEAD?!  
Goku: (grins) Yeah, cuz that's MY Veggie!  
Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) I'll never understand you, Kakarrotto. [shakes his head]  
Goku: Neither will I! (big 'ol smile)  
Vegeta: [elbows Chu] Getting back to the subject of ME...  
Chuquita: (slightly annoyed) I'm going I'm going!!! (under her breath) Honestly... [turns to audiance] Veggie has done many  
'firsts' things in our stories and the Corners.  
Vegeta: (nods proudly)  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) You better not sponge this into your ego that's for sure.  
Vegeta: And why not? I _AM_ #1.  
Chuquita: Vedge you keep that attitude up and I'll nix your little poll in the next fic before it's even started.  
Vegeta: ...I'm shutting up. [turns the other way and whistles to himself, then grabs a piece of paper and a pencil and starts  
doodling]  
Chuquita: As you may or not know, Veggie here was the first dbz character to appear in a pre-dbz-fic I wrote, the first word  
in the first title of my first dbz fic and the first person to speak the first word of my first dbz fic.  
Goku: (grinning slyly) [nudging the ouji] And what was Veggie's first word again?  
Vegeta: (grumbles) mmphamph.  
Goku: (giggles) I didn't hear that!  
Vegeta: *sigh* "KAKOROT".  
Goku: (grins) (to Chu) In CAPS no less!  
Vegeta: Yes, that was before 'genius' over here learned the correct spelling to Kakarrotto's name.  
Chuquita: Don't test me, Veggie. I will grab that poll and send it through the shredder RIGHT NOW.  
Vegeta: (smirks) We don't HAVE a shredder.  
Chuquita: ...then I'll zap one up! [threateningly holds up the Big Book of Author Spells]  
Vegeta: (pale) Uhhhhh, fine. I'll "play along".  
Chuquita: (to Son) You know I had no idea that using you two in the first scene would end me up here.  
Goku: Well I'm glad you did. We saiyajins are very entertaining creatures! (big stupid grin)  
Chuquita: Yeah, I've noticed. (to audiance) Veggie was also the first 'addition' to the Corner when it first began changing  
from being my author's note to this little side-story-ish place. (to Veggie) You know you were SUPPOSED to be only a GUEST  
for ONE FIC.  
Vegeta: (snickers evilly) And yet here I am, nearly 60 Corners (beginning and end ones) later. Slowly driving you all insane.  
(grins) It's a tough job but somebody's gotta do it! By the way, I've picked out a "Quote of the Week" for my future  
VICTORY-FIC once I've beaten Onna to a pulp in the polls. (pulls out a piece of paper) Shall I read it? (evil smirk)  
Chuquita: (bluntly) No.  
Vegeta: It's from episode #278. And it HAPPENS to be made by KAKARROTTO speaking to ME about ONNA. (fake-gasp) Isn't that  
exciting?  
Chuquita: Veggie will you hold it in for 2 seconds! You're more hyped up about this than some other people I know.  
Vegeta: That's because, Chu, _I_ know that once this "bill" becomes a "law" that you won't let anything TOO weird or  
embarassing fall upon my person because you're a SMART person.  
Chuquita: Vedge.  
Vegeta: And SMART people ALWAYS choose the SMARTER saiyajin as their favorite.  
Chuquita: (ticked) VEDGE!  
Vegeta: Of course, the smarter of the two saiyajins being myself--  
Goku: (shouts) VEGGIE!  
Vegeta: (turns to him) What?  
Chuquita: (sigh) Thank you, Son-kun.  
Goku: Do not mention it. (smile)  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Speaking of "firsts" I've decided to give Part 2's Corners a little cameo by my first homemade  
character from my first story. Veggy!! [looks left, then right, confused] ....uhhh. Veggy!!!  
Veggy: [cleaning the Corner desk with a wet rag] (cheerfully) Hello Chu-sama!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Veggy, sit down.  
Veggy: Hold on. [zips around the gang with lightning speed, then stops in the same spot he left in; the cupcake-crumbed table  
is now perfectly clean]  
Chuquita: (jaw hangs open) Holy---err, Veggy, sit down.  
Veggy: But I missed a spot.  
Chuquita: Forget about it, just sit--  
Veggy: (roars in Veggie-wrath-like voice) I SAID I MISSED A SPOT NOW LET ME CLEAN IT OFF!!!! [does so; then sits down]  
(cheerful again) Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?  
[Chu and Veggie are clinging onto Son for dear life. All three terrified]  
Chuquita: Uh, heh-heh-heh. [gets back into her chair, embarassed] Veggy here was an android created by the aliens who  
kidnapped our Veggie in the first fic and sent Veggy to Earth to replace him and keep the Z gang happy enough not to want to  
rescue the real Veggie. I brought him back in a sequel where Bura got kidnapped and Veggie was too sick to help Son save her  
so Bulma plugged in Veggy's backup program which makes him act like the real Veggie however she screwed up, his previous  
program over-rode it, and now he has a sort of Lunch complex.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Yeah, thanks Bulma. Thanks a lot.  
Goku: (whispers to him) Bulma's not here, Veggie.  
Vegeta: I know that.  
Goku: ???  
Chuquita: (turns to Veggy) Veggy would you care to do the honors?  
Veggy: (happily) Yes, yes I would!! (to audiance) On with Part 2 everybody!!!!  
  
Summary: Underwear. We all wear it; well--most of us. Bulma decides to invite a famous fashion designer to Capsule Corp. But  
what happens when the fashion designer decides Veggie would be perfect for modeling her new line of underwear? Will Veggie  
go through with it? Will he make it down the catwalk without blasting the audiance into oblivion? How will Chi-Chi and Goku  
react to this one? Will Veggie be able to use his new "underwear model" title to his advantage? And what happens when the  
papers suddenly start blasting rumors about his personal life? Find out!  
  
Goku: (proudly) My first words were "Mmph Mmph!"  
Veggy: (sweatdrops) Really?  
Vegeta: (groan) He had his mouth full.  
Chuquita: (sarcasm) There's a big surprise.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Ahh, what a BEAUTIFUL DAY! " Chi-Chi grinned as she stood outside the Son home and stretched her arms outward,  
" The Sun is out, the breeze is cool, and no Ouji in sight! "  
" Veggie? " Goku poked his head out of the doorway behind her, looking around.  
" No, Go-chan. No "Veggie". " she said with relief, " You know I'm so glad he signed that contract yesterday. Just  
think! If he has to start hopping all over the globe for this 'modeling' thing we may be able to go days without seeing his  
ugly little ouji face! "  
" Days? " Goku frowned.  
" Or maybe even weeks! "  
" Weeks? "  
" Or months! " Chi-Chi smiled widely.  
" MONTHS? "  
She turned around and sweatdropped to see the large saiyajin's eyes welled up with tears, " Oh, Goku don't worry  
about it. We don't need that short nosy lil jerk. "  
" Muh--MONTHS?? " Goku sputtered, " Chi-chan I don't wanna go without my little Veggie for whole MONTHS at a time!  
That's just not RIGHT! You don't do that to little buddies, you know? Wha, what if he forgets all about me? I don't want my  
little Veggie to forget about me, Chi-chan. " he sniffled.  
" Ugh. Goku, first of all he's not YOUR little Veggie, and second, that ouji couldn't forget you if he tried. " she  
answered wryly, " Besides, he'll be TV and all over the world. Since you care about your 'little buddy' so much wouldn't it  
feel great to share in that, uh, "joy" with everyone else on the entire planet? "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" NO!! NEVER NEVER NEVER!! " the bigger saiyajin wailed, " YOU CAN'T SHARE LITTLE BUDDIES, CHI-CHAN!!! THAT'S NOT HOW  
IT WORKS!!! " he exclaimed, then calmed down, " It's just that I'm afraid they won't know how to treat Veggie. He has such  
specific needs and he gets pretty upset when they're not met. Plus I can't trust that lady to take care of little Veggie the  
way I take care of him. He needs to be watched over or else he starts doing bad things. "  
" I'm sure Ms. La Flu will take VERY good care of the ouji. He doesn't need you to act like his babysitter, Go-chan.  
The ouji's practically 4 years OLDER than you are! " Chi-Chi said.  
" Five. "  
" What? "  
" Veggie's 5 years older than me. " Goku corrected her, " He's a Capricorn actually. "  
" Goku. "  
" Yeah, Veggie taught me how to read the horoscopes in the newspaper. I read mine today and it said that today is a  
good day for me to play the lottery. " Goku laughed, " Or to travel. I forget which one. "  
" GOKU! "  
" Yes Chi-chan? " he cocked his head at her.  
" Just go water the garden for me will you. " she groaned, handing him the watering can, " It'll get your mind off  
that stupid ouji. " Chi-Chi headed for the hammock Goku had hung on the two trees on the side of the house, " I'm going to  
rest for a little while. Wake me in 10 minutes oh-kay sweetie. "  
" K. " he nodded, then watched Chi-Chi settle down into the hammock on her back. He headed for the nearby river,  
scooped some water out of it, then walked back to the small garden and started to water it, " Maybe Chi-chan's right. " Goku  
said as the water sprinkled out onto the patch of grass, " Maybe I should stop worrying about Veggie. " he smiled, " Yup! I  
am sure little Veggie is going to do just fine without me! "  
" *beepBEEPbeepBEEP*!! " an obscenely large limousine appeared out of nowhere gliding down past the Son home and  
coming to a complete stop next to Goku. The saiyajin blinked, confused. His hand still holding the tilted watering can which  
was continuing to sprinkle overtop of the ground. The backseat door to the limo swung open to reveal a familiar character  
smiling at him. Goku grinned.  
" LITTLE VEGGIE! "  
" Hey Kakarrotto. " the ouji waved, " Wanna come to Paris with me? "  
" YAY! ROAD TRIP WITH VEGGIE! " Goku cheered, then paused, looking over his shoulder at the sleeping Chi-Chi, " Ohhh,  
Veggie I don't know if I could come. " he said in a quieter voice, " I mean, Chi-chan's over there and she-- "  
" --Onna? " Vegeta cocked his head upward enough to see the sleeping figure in the hammock. He snickered, " HA! Well  
well well, I guess even demons need to sleep. "  
Goku watched Chi-Chi and nodded sadly, " Little Veggie I can't just leave Chi-chan on a road trip without telling her  
. Maybe I should ask--- "  
" NO NO NO! " Vegeta panically waved his arms in the air, " Don't tell Onna! "  
" Wuh--why not? " Goku looked at him, baffled.  
" You wouldn't want to wake her up from her 'beauty sleep'. And you'll only be gone for today. " the smaller saiyajin  
added, " I'm not going to go off somewhere without at least ONE familiar face, eh? "  
" Well.... " Goku trailed off.  
The ouji smirked, feeling he had the upper hand, " Come on, Kakay. Don't you want to have one more "buddy day" before  
I get my picture taken and become famous? "  
" Mmm, OH-KAY! " Goku grinned, dropping the watering can to the floor.  
" Uhh? " Chi-Chi mumbled, faintly opening her eyes.  
Vegeta scooched over along with La Flu, who was on the far side of the seat, " There's a cushion right here with your  
name on it 'big buddy'. " he patted the seat.  
" That's funny. I don't see Son Goku written anywhere on this seat cushion, Veggie. " Goku scratched his head as he  
stared down at the seat.  
" It's printed very small. " Vegeta cut him short, " Now get in. "  
" Alright. " Goku said, then tip-toed slowly over to the limo and reached for door, " But we gotta be quick, oh-kay.  
I don't wanna be gone from Chi-chan too long. "  
" You got it, Kaka-chan. " the smaller saiyajin smirked, then reached out and grabbed Goku by the hand to help him  
inside. Chi-Chi's eyes flew open and she sat up with a shock to see Goku was now halfway into the back of a limousine with a  
shorter figure smiling evilly from inside.  
" AHH! " she shrieked. Vegeta looked up to see her and panicked, " OUJI! " Chi-Chi shouted, trying to get out of the  
hammock.  
" Quick! Kakarrotto inside! " Vegeta tugged the other saiyajin harder.  
" Uh, uh, ohhhh! " Goku bit his lip, then yelped as Vegeta pulled him inside. Goku nervously strapped himself in and  
reached for the door.  
" YOU LET HIM OUT OF THERE OUJI!! " Chi-Chi stumbled over to the limo, " YOU DON'T OWN HIM!! "  
" Actually, I do. But that's beside the point. " Vegeta shrugged carelessly, then turned to Goku, " You want to come  
with me, don't you Kakay-chan? "  
Goku stared at him, then stared up sadly at Chi-Chi, " Please lemmie take care of my little Veggie, Chi-chan. It'll  
just be for today, then Veggie says he can drop me off home please! " he pleaded.  
" I--NO! NO YOU CAN'T! NOW GET OUT OF THAT OUJI-MOBILE AND GET BACK TO THE GARDEN! " Chi-Chi demanded.  
" Hmmph. Making Kakay do your baka Onna-chores while you lounge around in that portable piece of cloth. That's not  
very nice of you you know. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, disgusted.  
" OOH!!! I WAS JUST GOING TO REST FOR A FEW MINUTES! AND I HAD GOKU WATER THE GARDEN SO HE COULD GET HIS MIND OFF OF  
YOU!!! Really, it's none of your business in the least what we do. " Chi-Chi folded her arms, insulted.  
The ouji smirked evilly, " Kakay couldn't get his mind off me, eh? " he rubbed his hands together maniacally, " How  
very intreging. "  
" Grr, I didn't mean it THAT WAY!! " Chi-Chi shouted.  
" Ooh Veggie you better not tease Chi-chan or I WILL get out. " Goku threatened him. The prince paused for a moment.  
" I'm not teasing her, Kakay. I'm merely relaying the truth to her. And for Onna the truth happens to be VERY hard to  
swallow. " he patted Goku on the head; which seemed awkward because Vegeta had to unbuckle himself just to reach the top of  
the other saiyajin's head.  
" Chi-chan I'll only be gone for one day. I'll come right back after that I promise! " Goku begged her, " Please let  
me at least make sure Veggie is going to be alright! "  
" Well...fine, Goku, you can go. " Chi-Chi hung her head.  
" YES! " Goku hooted, pumping his arm in the air. Vegeta was doing a little victory dance in the backround. Chi-Chi  
rolled her eyes at him before he realized the others were staring. Vegeta's face flushed and he sat back down and buckled up,  
" I guess I'll be seeing you then Chi-chan! " Goku smiled.  
" Yes. " Chi-Chi nodded, then zipped into the house only to zip out again, " Just wait one minute! " she said, then  
re-zipped in and out to return with a bundle of electronic equipment. Goku gawked at the sight and Vegeta just looked on,  
annoyed with how long this was taking.  
" WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!! " Goku shrieked as she plopped the items in his lap.  
" Oh, just some things I bought for Gohan so I would know where he was at all times. " Chi-Chi said, then strapped a  
watch around Goku's wrist, " This watch is set for 24 hours and will let you know when your ouji-time is up by beeping  
freakishly loudly. This is a crash helmet to keep your brain intact. And this-- " she held up a newer piece of equipment,  
" --is something I bought off the home-shopping-channel last night. " she strapped what looked like a metal collar with  
little blinking red lights around Goku's neck, " It's a Ouji-Repellent-System. That short little creep gets ANY of his smelly  
body parts anywhere near YOUR sweet-smelling body parts and he gets fried by 1,000,000,000,000,000 volts of electricity on  
site. "  
Vegeta sweatdropped at the device around Goku's neck.  
" Wuh, won't _I_ get shocked too? " Goku asked, worried.  
" Oh NO, honey. It won't shock you. It's immune to frying your body. " Chi-Chi gave him a kiss on the cheek, " Now  
you take care now--OH! " she grabbed another object and strapped it around his waist like a belt, " This is a high-tech  
camera device I hooked up to the TV so I can see everything that's going on just by flipping to a certain channel. Isn't  
technology GREAT! " she hugged Goku tightly, then let go.  
" Heh-heh. Yeah...great. " Goku laughed nervously.  
" Alright then. I'll be seeing you soon Go-chan! " Chi-Chi waved as she went back in the house. Goku waited until she  
closed the door, then chucked the helmet out the window and closed the car door. He pouted.  
" Chi-chan doesn't TRUST me Veggie. " he sniffled, feeling slightly betrayed.  
" Of COURSE she doesn't trust you Kakarrotto. " Vegeta chuckled, playing along, " But _I_ TRUST you. Now why don't  
you take off all that 'equipment' and we can get going! " he grinned.  
" But Chi-chan said-- "  
" Kakarrotto, think of how PROUD "Chi-chan" will be of you if you can manage to get through today WITHOUT any special  
type of security. You'll prove you're her equal as an adult. "  
" Yeah. " Goku smiled.  
" You'll be able to show that you CAN be mature. "  
" YEAH. "  
" And you CAN control your natural Kaka-urges to literally hug the life out of me! "  
" YEAH!! " Goku squealed at the top of his lungs, " I CAN DO IT!! " he whooped, then threw his waistband and collar  
out the window also.  
" Uh, what about the watch? " Vegeta pointed to it.  
" Oh. I, I still need that. " Goku responded, " I, umm, can't tell time that well. " he mumbled, slightly embarassed.  
" Very well then. " Vegeta nodded, " Say that thing doesn't have any cameras in it, right? "  
" No, that was the belt. " Goku said.  
" Good. " the ouji sat back and sighed happily, " DRIVER! WE'RE OFF! "  
  
  
" Wow, so this is it, huh? " Vegeta marveled as the trio stood before a large jet.  
" OOoooOOOOh. So pretty. " Goku said in awe as he floated up and around the private jet, examining it.  
" Yes, the comfort level on Sunny Airlines is jacked up a bit from the others because they normally only reserve  
their space to the rich and famous. " La Flu said as she made her way to the stairs.  
" Well Veggie is rich and soon he is about to be famous too! " Goku grinned, " Right little Veggie! " he said eagerly  
as he floated upside-down and facing Vegeta.  
" Hai, Kakarrotto. I'd say that's correct. " Vegeta boasted as he too entered the plane. Goku following soon after.  
He looked around in wonder at the many people sitting inside.  
" Wow again, little Veggie. When I went on that plane with Kaio-sama we were like a few of the only people on it! "  
Goku examined the crowd, then looked at his ticket. " 17B! " he chirped, then headed for the back of the plane, " 15, 16,  
seven--HA! 17!! " he pointed to two empty seats, then pouted at his ticket.  
" What's the matter NOW? " Vegeta demanded as he and La Flu headed towards him. Goku sadly pointed at window seat 17A  
, then at his ticket, 17B. The two onlookers sweatdropped, " Let me guess, you want the window seat? " Vegeta said dryly.  
Goku nodded quickly. Vegeta looked down at his own ticket; 17A, " Well would you look at this. It seems _I_ the GREAT  
AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI, just HAPPEN to have ownership of the window-seat that Kakarrotto deeply desires to possess.  
Funny how life works out huh, "big buddy". "  
" Little Veggie gonna be a nice Veggie and trade tickets with me? " Goku sniffled, his eyes brimming with tears. A  
big evil smile widened on Vegeta's face.  
" Why YES, Kakarrotto. Little Veggie IS going to be nice and trade his ticket with you. " Vegeta said as he held out  
the ticket, only to have Goku swap the two pieces of paper faster than the speed of light.  
" YAY! WINDOW-SEAT! WINDOW-SEAT! I GET TO SIT IN THE WINDOW SEAT! " Goku chanted happily, then picked up Vegeta and  
gave him a squeeze, " Oh THANK YOU little Veggie you are the GREATEST! "  
" Heh-heh, heh. " Vegeta's face glowed bright red, " I am the greatest, aren't I... " he giggled, half-sane, then  
stopped glowing abruptly when he noticed nearly everyone else in the plane staring at him; some stifling laughter, others  
just looking on in shock; some in disgust; and others in pity, " WHAT'RE YOU LOOKIN AT!!! THERE'S NO SHOW HERE NOW GO BACK TO  
YOUR PITIFUL EARTH DISTRACTIONS, HUMANS!!! " Vegeta snapped. La Flu rolled here eyes while ignoring them and reading one of  
her own magazines in the seat infront of them; 16A, " For crying out loud! What pests! " Vegeta snorted, then returned to  
glowing bright red for a moment more. He looked up at his hugger, " Alright, Kakarrot. I'm done now. "  
" K, Veggie. " Goku set him down, then anxiously hopped in the window seat and smushed his face against the window.  
Vegeta casually strolled to seat 17A's partner seat, 17B, and sat down as well.  
" *Doodoodoo, doodooDOO doodoo!* " the airplane's window-washer whistled to himself as the wheeled-steps he was  
standing upon moved from the front right side of the plane to the back right side of the plane. He got to row 17 and shrieked  
at the hideous blob in the window making funny faces at him. Goku burst into laughter at the temporarily frightened window  
washer, who was now temporarily mad at him. The window washer stepped forward the slap Goku's window with the rag in his hand  
only to shriek as he slipped and fell downward, screaming for what seemed like an eternity until the sound of a object  
hitting a large pillow-ish object could be heard. Goku sat back in his chair and giggled as the plane took off.  
" We are now level and in the air, feel free to move about the cabin. " a voice on the intercom said several minutes  
later. Goku looked around and shrugged. He glanced at his chair and stared in awe at the many buttons on it. His fingers  
itched with curiousity and he pressed the largest most-dangerous-looking button he could find which sent his chair flying  
downwards and his feet upwards until he was laying horizontal above the floor.  
" Veggie! VEGGIE! " Goku called out, entertained. Vegeta glanced over at him, wearing the headseat that was connected  
to the plane. He sweatdropped at the site next to him; namely Goku's feet--or boots if you prefer. Vegeta lowered the volume  
on the headseat and took it off.  
" Kakarrotto what are you doing NOW! " he said, slightly annoyed.  
" Press the red button Veggie! Press it! " Goku said between guffals of laughter.  
" No thank you, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta replyed, then resumed listening to his music.  
Goku sat up where he was sitting, " Awww, come on Veggie! It's F-U-N, FUN! " he grinned at Vegeta, who had on his  
usual get lost and leave me alone expression.  
" N-O, NO! " Vegeta snapped, speaking louder than normal so he could hear himself above the music in his ears.  
Goku sighed, depressed, " Alright Veggie. " he layed back down, then quickly sat up again, pressed the red button on  
Vegeta's chair, and zipped back down again. Vegeta yelped as his seat too fell back into the same position. Goku giggled at  
him.  
" Kakarrotto... " Vegeta said warningly.  
" Lighten up little Veggie. Isn't this FUN! " Goku pointed to the ceiling which they were now both staring up at.  
" No because A, I can no longer listen to the radio, " Vegeta pointed to his headset, which was now dangling in  
mid-air above his body, " And B because this means I TRADED SEATS WITH YOU AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN LOOKING OUT THE STUPID WINDOW  
ANYMORE!!! "  
" Sheesh Veggie you're such a grump when Chi-chan's not around. " Goku frowned, then broke into a smile, " But I LIKE  
you that way cuz that's genuine Veggie-ness! " he swooshed his arm past himself as if he were making a deal.  
" Uh-huh. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Now how about pressing the button that puts my chair back in the position it's  
SUPPOSED to be in. " he said, ticked.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" You don't know which button puts these chairs back in their upright position, do you, Kakarrot? " Vegeta narrowed  
his eyes at the ceiling.  
" ...no Veggie. No I don't. " Goku responded.  
" WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT! " Vegeta yelled angrily, then snorted and folded his arms, " So much for my music! "  
Goku blinked for a moment, then broke into an all-out grin which said nothing but "I have an idea". He turned to  
Vegeta, with the same grin still plastered on his face, " Hey Veggie? "  
" Whatever you're thinking, the answer is no. " Vegeta said flatly.  
" I could sing music to you little Veggie. " Goku said happily, ignoring the prince's comment.  
" Kakarrotto, I'd rather go to sleep--in fact, I think I will. " Vegeta turned so his back was facing Goku and  
prepared to doze off.  
" Well then maybe I could sing you a lullaby! " Goku patted the ouji on the head. Vegeta grabbed Goku's arm before it  
could finish it's third pat.  
" I don't want you to sing to me Kakarrotto, I want you to let me fall asleep by myself. Got it? " he let go of  
Goku's arm. The larger saiyajin only smiled down warmly at the smaller one.  
" Hmm. " Goku let out a chuckle just as Vegeta closed his eyes, " Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep lit-tle  
Veh-gee... " the ouji's right eye popped wide open and his whole body began to twitch with anger and embarassment, " Say  
good-night, and sweet-dreams, and I for-get the rest of the song. " Goku sang happily. Vegeta was able to untense his anger  
now that Goku had ended his little song and slowly began to fall asleep only to suddenly yelp as something grabbed him from  
behind. Vegeta sweatdropped and glared tiredly over his shoulder at Goku, who giggled, " Sleepytime hugs. "  
" WILL YOU LET GO OF ME!! " Vegeta wiggled out of the hug, glowing bright red, " I can't go 2 SECONDS without you  
doing SOMETHING to embarass me on this plane! We're not at my house anymore Kakarrot, WE'RE IN A PLANE FULL OF PEOPLE!!! "  
" ... " Goku stared at him, hurt. Vegeta bit his lip, ready to apologize if necessary. Instead of sobbing, Goku sat  
up and waved to the rest of the people in the cabin, " HI PLANE FULL OF PEOPLE!! " he shouted loudly.  
" Ohhhh! " Vegeta cupped his face in his hands and groaned, then layed back down on his chair, " GOODNIGHT,  
Kakarrot. "  
" Goodnight my little ouji. " Goku saluted him, then leaned back himself and stared at the ceiling, " ..hey Veggie? "  
" What NOW! " Vegeta gritted through his teeth.  
" You know what I bet would get you to sleep a lot faster? "  
" Having you thrown out of this plane? " Vegeta remarked sarcastically.  
" Nooooooo, silly! A pillow and a blanket! Those things always help me sleep better when I'm in a strange place. "  
" You certainly ARE strange, Kakarrotto. "  
" They normally keep that stuff in the compartments above our heads....I wonder... " Goku rubbed his chin, then  
kicked his foot up and hit one of the compartments, causing a pillow and blanket to fall down onto of the ouji, " WOW! I sure  
AM lucky today! Boy was my horoscope right on the button today, eh Veggie? I SHOULD buy a lottery ticket! "  
Vegeta once again twitched in anger underneath the pillow and blanket, " Yes, Kakarrotto. Lucky you... "  
  
  
" *BOUNCE*BOUNCE*BOUNCE*!!! "  
" Ehhhh.... " Vegeta blinked, slowly opening his eyes to see a larger figure bouncing up and down beside him. He  
groaned, flipped over, and covered his head with the airline pillow.  
" VeggieVeggie time to wake up! " Goku said happily. He momentarily stopped bouncing, then grinned, lept up as high  
as he could, then bounced back down; the force sending Vegeta flying up off the chair headfirst into the ceiling. Goku  
sweatdropped, " Oops. " he cringed.  
" Mr. Oujisama, we're here. " La Flu shouted up at him. Vegeta gave her a weak thumbs-up, then yelped as he fell back  
onto his chair. He grabbed the sides of his head in pain and groaned.  
" Stupid...*grumble*grumble*...HEY! WHERE DID ALL THE PEOPLE GO!! " Vegeta bolted up, looking around the empty  
airplane, which now only held himself, Goku, and La Flu.  
" Oh, they've been gone for about 2 hours now. " Goku shrugged, pausing from his bounces.  
" WHAT!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TOO MORONS WAKE ME UP!!! " Vegeta snapped at them.  
" Well you need to be at your most rested for the runway. " La Flu said, " And your large friend says you're cranky  
if you don't get your naps in during the afternoon. "  
" Oh. Good point. " Vegeta nodded, getting off his chair and walking out of the plane, " Say, you didn't do anything  
TOO EMBARASSING to me while I was asleep, DID you, Kakarrotto? " he asked as they left.  
" Nah, now why would I embarass you, little Veggie. " Goku laughed it off, " All I told them was you were getting  
your beauty rest for your lil photo shoot is all. " he rubbed his chin in thought, " Then this one guy said, "Where, Baby  
Gap?" And then everybody else started laughing and then I laughed a little too but I really didn't know what they were  
laughing about so I guess it wasn't really that funny after all. "  
Vegeta's arms hung at his sides; mortified. He slapped himself on the forehead and slowly moved his hand down to  
cover his face, " Now WHY did I decide to bring Kakarrotto with me again?! "  
  
  
" Oh Go-chan! " Chi-Chi said as she dashed back out of the house, " Your forgot your tracking device--AHH! " she  
shrieked at the site of all the electronic equipment she had placed on the saiyajin now sitting on the front lawn. Her face  
turned a pale green and she screamed up at the sky, " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CURSE YOU, OUJI!! "  
  
  
" Oh yeah! Now I remember! " Vegeta grinned happily. He turned to Goku, " Come Kakarrotto, my appointment awaits! "  
Goku cheered, " YAY! "  
  
  
" Wow, big room. " the ouji mumbled as the small group now stood in a hotel room.  
" This will be your dressing room. " La Flu said as she guided the two saiyajins around.  
" Heh-heh. Hear that Kakarrotto? My DRESSING ROOM! " Vegeta ribbed him.  
" Don't you think it's kinda big for such a little buddy? " Goku said to La Flu in awe.  
" Nonsense Kakarrotto! NOTHING is TOO BIG for me! " the smaller saiyajin snorted, " You're my "buddy" and you're  
what, 5 inches taller than me. "  
" Actually, a foot and a half little Veggie. " Goku corrected him.  
The ouji scowled up at the larger saiyajin, then snorted and continued walking through the room only to sit down on  
a nearby couch.  
" Here Mr. Oujisama, put this on, you're up in 30 minutes. " La Flu said, tossing him a bright red object. Vegeta  
stared at it, confused. He shrugged and put it on.  
" You know, Kakarrotto, this has GOT to be most PECULIAR hockey mask I've ever seen. " the ouji scratched his head  
as he stared at himself in the mirror. Goku nodded in agreement.  
" Hockey ma--WAHH! " La Flu fell to the ground animé style, " WHAT DO YOU TWO IDIOTS THINK YOU'RE DOING!! " she  
screeched, stomping over to them.  
" Admiring my new headgear. Like it? " Vegeta grinned boastfully. The object covering his head and ending just below  
his nose. There were to large holes for his eyes.  
" Umm, Mr. Oujisama, that's not for your head. It's, uh, for your behind. "  
" What? " Vegeta looked at her cluelessly.  
" You're wearing your underwear on your head, Mr. Oujisama. " she mumbled, embarassed.  
" My und--MY UNDERWEAR!! " Vegeta shrieked in shock. He grabbed his 'hockey mask' and yanked it off his head, " You,  
want me, to WEAR _THIS_!!! " he held it out, cringing.  
" Yes. "  
" I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!!! YOU SAID EARTH _CLOTHES_!! NOT _UNDERWEAR_!!! " he exploded.  
" Actually Veggie underwear IS considered clothing. " Goku said intellegently.  
" SHUT UP! " Vegeta snapped at him, " BAKA! " he turned his attention back to the underwear, " I can't wear THIS! You  
wanna advertise this stuff go put it on a mannequin or something! NOT ME!! "  
" Well you're the one who signed the contract so you HAVE to wear it. " La Flu said as-a-matter-of-factly, " Besides,  
you have the perfect build for it. "  
" Lady, the guy with the perfect build for this sucker has a butt 2 sizes SMALLER than mine! " Vegeta held the red  
satin underwear out, " I'd NEVER fit into it! "  
" You got it over your head so how hard could it be to get it over your butt. " Goku shrugged, confused.  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him, " You keep out of this Kakarrot! You'll end up doing nothing but making it worse! "  
" Ohhh. " Goku stuck his bottom lip out and pouted.  
" Listen, La Fluent. "  
" La FLU. "  
" I can't change into this little piece of cloth and then go out there! It's a pride issue, you understand. " he  
explained.  
" You will do fine! " La Flu put her hands on his shoulders, then bent down to his height, " Trust me. There are very  
few people out on the runway so you will have no one to be embarassed infront of. "  
Vegeta glanced past her at Goku, who was waving stupidly at him.  
" What about Kakarrotto? "  
" I'll send him downstairs to the vending machines. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Well... " Vegeta bit his lip uneasily.  
" You'll do it? " she said anxiously.  
" Alright. " Vegeta sighed, " But there better be as few people on this "runway" as you say there are!! " he  
threatened.  
" Trust me; very few. " La Flu said as Vegeta headed for the hotel room's bathroom, " It's the people surrounding the  
runway you have to worry about. "  
  
  
" No. There is absolutely NO WAY I am coming out of this room wearing this WASHCLOTH of a pair of shorts! " Vegeta  
exclaimed from behind the bathroom door.  
" Aww come on little Veggie, you wanna be FAMOUS don't you. " Goku asked.  
" NOT IN MY UNDERWEAR I DON'T!!! "  
" You know, technically it's not YOUR underwear Veggie, it's the company's. " Goku shrugged, " Besides, what's wrong  
with showing a little skin for a few seconds infront of a few people. "  
" ... "  
" Mr. Oujisama! You're on in 15 seconds! " La Flu came flying into the room nervously, " WHY AREN'T YOU COMING OUT  
OF THERE!! " she shrieked at the bathroom door.  
" I, I don't want Kakarrotto to see me in any, err, revealing clothing. " Vegeta mumbled embarassingly from inside  
the bathroom. He blushed wildly.  
" OH COME OFF IT VEGGIE! I'VE SEEN YOU NAKED! I DON'T CARE! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT DOES MATTER IS THAT IF YOU DON'T  
GET OUT THERE RIGHT NOW A LOTTA PEOPLE ARE GONNA BE DISAPPOINTED!!! " he shouted, then folded his arms.  
" You too? " Vegeta squeaked out.  
" Yes Veggie, me too. " Goku sent a cold stare at the door.  
" ...Ms. La Flu. "  
" Yes? " she answered him.  
" I will exit the room once Kakarrotto has turned in the other direction and firmly covered his eyes with his hands."  
Vegeta said, determined.  
" Gosh Veggie you're taking this whole thing WAY to seriously. " Goku said skeptically as he did so.  
Vegeta peeked out through the door, then stepped out.  
" Alright. I am now exiting the bathroom. "  
" Ooh! Really Veggie howsit look? " Goku opened his eyes and whipped around. The ouji shrieked.  
" AHH! DON'T LOOK AT ME! COVER YOUR EYES! I'M INDECENT!!! " Vegeta panicked, ready to dash back into the bathroom.  
" Sorry little Veggie the show must go on. " Goku grabbed him under the arms and walked him to backstage, " Now is  
little Veggie ready to go show 'um who's boss? " he said proudly.  
" Wait! " La Flu stopped them.  
" What? What is it now? " Vegeta asked, his face flushed from what was about to happen to him.  
" Don't you want to take that furry belt off first? " La Flu pointed to Vegeta's tail which was wrapped around his  
waist.  
" My be--OHHHHh. My "belt". No thank you, I'll keep it on. " he said, playing along, " It's a, err, lucky belt. "  
" Heee, I'll say! " Goku grinned and squeezed a part of the 'belt' with his hand, causing the whole thing to turn  
bright red, " See! Now it matches Veggie's panties! "  
" They're not PANTIES, Kakarrotto! They're briefs! " Vegeta gritted his teeth.  
" Look like panties to me. " Goku said innocently, looking over his shoulder.  
" THESE ARE NOT "PANTIES"!!! " the ouji roared, then yelped as Goku pushed him through the curtain and onto the  
catwalk. He instantly shut his eyes. Vegeta gulped, ::Don't picture them, don't picture anything at all. It's a blank,  
completely and utterly empty room. Hai!:: he nodded, then proudly and still slightly angrily paraded down the runway. He  
whipped around and turned to head back when he felt thousands of flashing lights on either side of him. The ouji tensed up  
and opened his eyes to find there were thousands of people counterparting the flashing lights from what looked like to him as  
thousands of cameras. Vegeta worked his hardest to keep himself from screaming in terror. He looked around the runway for  
anyone else from the "few" La Flu had mentioned earlier and found them. Two girls who were working the lighting on either  
side of the stage behind him. He swallowed hard and with what looked like unwavering bravery marched back off the runway.  
Vegeta flicked the curtain aside in a cocky manner and exited. The moment he was out of the spotlight the ouji wailed and  
fell to his knees in humiliation. He covered his burning face with his hands and groaned, " OHHHHHHHhhhh... "  
" Veggie that was GREAT! I saw you on the monitor and you did such a GOOD JOB! " Goku said excitedly. La Flu grinned.  
" Mr. Oujisama they LOVED it! Did you hear them cheering for you out there! " she clasped her hands together.  
" And clapping and jeering and whistling and taking photos of me in this hideous outfit!!! " Vegeta moaned, bending  
down even further.  
" Aww, Veggie, I don't think you looked hideous at all. " Goku reached to pat him on the back.  
" DON'T TOUCH ME WHEN I'M NAKED!!! " Vegeta snapped at him, then got up, " I need to make a phone call. "  
" But Veggie you're not na-- "  
" --I FEEL IT!! "  
  
  
" *RING*!*RING*!*RING*! " Bulma looked over her shoulder at the telephone hanging against the wall. She got up out of  
her chair at the kitchen table and casually walked over to the phone, " Hello? "  
" BULMA! " a relieved voice practically screamed through the phone. Bulma shook her head and rubbed her ear in pain.  
" Vegeta? " she cocked an eyebrow, " What are you-- "  
" --Bulma. I'm sitting here squnched up in the corner of a hotel room in Paris wearing nothing but a little pair of  
red satin panties!!! " he shivered.  
" Vegeta-kun, I'm not really in the mood for this right now. "  
" I'M NOT JOKING!! THIS IS THE TRUTH!! " the ouji shouted into the phone, petrified.  
" I know it's the truth, I just saw you on channel 54. " Bulma peered into the living room at the TV screen.  
" ...what? "  
" Hmm? "  
" Say that again. SLOWER this time. " Vegeta said, tense.  
" I said. I, just, saw, you, on, channel, 54! " she repeated.  
" THERE WERE _TELEVISION_ CAMERAS OUT THERE!!! " he shrieked, " I didn't even SEE the television cameras with all the  
photographic ones flashing in my face! "  
" I'm surprised you saw anything at all. You looked like you had your eyes closed the whole time. " Bulma went to  
sit down on the couch infront of the TV.  
" I did! That stupid lady told me there would only be a few people out there on the runway, but she NEVER MENTIONED  
THE THOUSANDS BELOW IT!!! "  
Bulma chuckled at him, " Yes, you should have seen the look on your face when you first opened your eyes! Wide as  
SAUCERS! " she stopped laughing, " I'm just glad you didn't blast them all at once! "  
" They couldn't have been THAT stupid, Bulma. After all they WERE cheering for ME. " Vegeta boasted.  
" Oh brother. " Bulma rolled her eyes, " What a ham YOU are. Listen, Vegeta if anyone comes up to you and says  
they're from the media, IGNORE THEM COMPLETELY! Don't tell them ANYTHING. The media just sucks every word out of your mouth  
and re-arranges them on the front of their magazines to sell papers! They can make up WHOLE SCANDALS just by listening to the  
way you word things and interupt them for their own liking! "  
" So...don't say anything to them about you? "  
" Got it! " Bulma gave him a thumbs-up.  
" What about Kakarrotto? " Vegeta glanced over at Goku, who waved to him, " That's oh-kay, right? "  
" OH! NO! No, don't say anything about Son-kun either! ESPECIALLY not about him! I don't want Son's family getting  
scandalized because of this! Not to mention the fact that not everyone knows what a "little buddy" or a "saiyajin" is. "  
" So? I'll just explain it to them! " Vegeta shrugged.  
" NO NO NO! THE MEDIA DOESN'T _WANT_ "EXPLAINATIONS", VEGETA! It wants wild, bizzare, trashy rumors to sink its teeth  
into! I mean if you even start going off talking about yourself being royalty you're going to have a LOT of problems on your  
hands. " Bulma explained.  
Vegeta slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He snorted, " I don't suppose you could get me out of that  
contract thingy I signed, could you? "  
" Well, I looked into that. It seems we CAN terminate the contract, but you're still signed on to do another 2 jobs  
first. " Bulma sighed.  
" KUSO! " the ouji cussed under his breath.  
" I guess next time something like this comes up you'll listen to me, huh? " Bulma boasted, grinning ear-to-ear.  
" ... "  
" Vegeta? "  
" *click*! " Bulma pulled the phone away from her ear in surprise, then growled at it and threw it to the ground,  
" Why that egotistic little... "  
  
  
" Well little Veggie, how did it go? " Goku asked as Vegeta set the phone down and walked past him and La Flu.  
" I can get out of this gig, but I have to do it 2 more times before I can. " he grumbled.  
" Aww, poor Veggie. " Goku said sadly, " Don't worry! I'll root for you on TV! "  
" What? " Vegeta turned towards him. Goku was now looking down at his watch and counting.  
" 3, 2, 1-- "  
" *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEPBEEPBEEP*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB---- "  
" AHHHH! KAKARROTTO MAKE IT STOP!! " Vegeta screamed, covering his ears with his hands.  
" OH, OH-KAY!! " Goku shouted above the beeping of his watch, then pressed a button on it which caused the watch to  
instantly fall dead silent, " There we go! " he said in his normal tone of voice, " Veggie is all better now! "  
" Yes, I am. " Vegeta smacked the sides of his head a couple times, which were still ringing, " What WAS that? "  
" That was my watch. It seems it is time for me to return home to Chi-chan. " Goku frowned slightly.  
" WHAT?! YOU CAN'T GO NOW! I NEED YOU NOW!! " the panicked ouji grabbed Goku by the collar, " KAKARROTTO ANY MOMENT  
NOW THOSE PAPARAZZI ARE GOING TO COME BURSTING IN HERE AND I CAN'T FACE THEM ALONE!!! "  
" Awwwwwwww, Veggie needs my help? " Goku grinned, touched.  
The ouji's face turned bright red. He quickly shook it off, " NO I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I NEED SOMEONE TO STAND  
BEHIND ME, you know, for insurance purposes. "  
" You mean like a bodyguard? " Goku asked, peculiarly.  
" ...uh, yeah! Exactly like a bodyguard! " Vegeta answered cheerfully.  
" Hee! I get to guard little Veggie! " the bigger saiyajin grinned, then paused, " But I have to go home now.  
Chi-chan needs me. " he sighed.  
" SO! _I_ NEED YOU!! " Vegeta waved his arms up and down in a panic; then froze realizing what he just said the ouji  
slapped his hands over his mouth. Goku bent down to the ouji's height and stared at him with big sparkily eyes.  
" Realllllllllllyyyyy, Veggie? " he said in a small voice.  
" Uh, heh-heh. Heh... " Vegeta laughed nervously, " I, I didn't mean that, really. It, err, kind of slipped...out. "  
" AWW VEH-GEE! " Goku grabbed Vegeta and gave him a hug, " You don't have to hide anything from me! " he looked at  
his watch and gulped, " But if there's anything else you wanna tell me it's gonna have to wait until later. Bye! " he  
teleported home. Vegeta stared at the now blank space and groaned.  
  
  
" O-CHI-CHAAAN! I AM HOME! " Goku said happily as he teleported into the kitchen, " And right on time too...well, a  
little late, but that's only Veggie's fault cuz he delayed me. But guess what? Veggie says he NEEDS me! " he grinned, " See,  
I told you it was important that he had someone to take care of him, right Chi-chan? " Goku looked around the house, only to  
find it empty, " Chi-chan? Chi-chan? "  
" GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... "  
The large saiyajin froze and looked nervously over his shoulder at the source of the growl to find Chi-Chi angrily  
staring at him with what looked like a very large ax held over her head, " YOU LET THAT OUJI TAKE YOU AWAY WITHOUT YOUR  
SAFETY DEVICES, DIDN'T YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW ANGRY I AM RIGHT NOW!!! " she swung the ax back and forth violently.  
" Umm, I think I have a good idea. " Goku said nervously as he backed up and placed his two fingers on his forehead.  
Chi-Chi's eyes widened, " Goku? Goku where are you going? You better not go back to where-ever you left that Ouji or  
I swear I'll STRANGLE him the very second I see him next. "  
" I--I--I-- " he nervously fuddled with his fingers, then desicively plucked them onto his forehead and teleported  
off, " AHHH!! "  
  
  
  
" Urg! " Vegeta grunted as he and La Flu held their backs against the door, trying to keep the large group of people  
from breaking in, " Tell me? Does this happen often? " he asked with sarcasm. She narrowed her eyes at him just as a familiar  
figure appeared in the room.  
" Hi-Veggie-I'm-back! " Goku said quickly, his nerves shot.  
" KAKARROTTO! GREAT! " Vegeta grinned, " Here! Hold this door back while I get changed into my regular clothes! "  
" Huh? " Goku walked over to him. Vegeta flipped where he and the other saiyajin were standing so it was now Goku who  
was holding the door back. Goku sweatdropped as the ouji ran into the bathroom.  
" THANKS KAKARROTTO!!! "  
" Ohhhh... " Goku hung his head. He laughed nervously at La Flu, " Umm, excuse me, but why are we doing this again? "  
" Well, we're presently holding back this door to save Mr. Oujisama from the paparazzi. Apparently he called his  
wife and has decided he'd rather not be "hounded" by any news reporters.  
" News reporters? " Goku questioned as Vegeta bounded back into the room now in his normal training gear and holding  
his, *ahem* underwear in his glove. The ouji tossed it into the bathroom and ran to the others.  
" Why thank you for your help Kakarrotto! I KNEW you'd come for me. " he said cheerfully as he shook Goku's hand.  
" Well, actually Veggie I just came back for a little while cuz Chi-chan's on a wild barbaric rage right now so what  
I'm gonna do is stay here a lil bit longer and then teleport to Capsule Corp and WALK home from there. Hopefully by the  
time I get home Chi-chan won't be as sore as she was when I left. " Goku explained.  
" Surrrrre Kakarrotto. I believe you. " Vegeta chuckled. Goku stepped forward.  
" OOH! VEGGIE I AM TELLING THE TRUTH! "  
Vegeta shrieked as the door blew open from behind them, " AAH! KAKARROTTO, THE DOOR!! " he screamed as hundreds of  
people came pouring into the room. The two saiyajin managed to take refuge upon the bedposts in the room. A sea of media  
people surrounded the bed and some even attempted to climb the bedposts to reach them.  
" Hello sir I hear your Ms. La Flu's new model? "  
" Where do you come from, son? "  
" Who's your tall friend here? What's your relationship to him? "  
" Can you state your full name for me please? "  
Goku and Vegeta sweatdropped at the dozens of people talking at once, " Wow Veggie. " Goku said in shock, " Bulma  
WAS right. These people ARE scary! "  
Vegeta glared at him, " Aww shut up Kakarrot!! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
10:12 PM 8/7/2002  
END OF PART TWO!  
Chuquita: I knew a couple people were waiting for the paparazzi to show up so I squeezed a lil bit more into this part  
than the last chapter just so I could at least start getting to them. (to Son) You know how hard it is to spell "paparazzi"?  
Goku: (confused) Paparasberry?  
Veggy: (also confused) You mean like Mamarasberry?  
Goku: Or would it be Mamarasberry-ann?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
Vegeta: (also sweatdrops) (amused sarcasm) Why don't you ask them about Auntie Orange and Sister Strawberry.  
Chuquita: Shuddup!  
Vegeta: (big evil smirk)  
Chuquita: (flatly) Well Veggie I'm glad you're enjoying this.  
Vegeta: (grin) That I am!  
Chuquita: Oh! Before we go any further I gotta recommend something and no this is not a plug. If anyone gets the chance to  
watch episode 281 "Hold on Vegeta; a One Minute Fight at the Risk of Life" (I think it's called) do so. I saw the japanese  
one off this one site and it's just a great episode all together. Veggie allows Son-kun the minute he needs to form his  
SSJ3 aura power thing (only saw subtitles; yet to see english version) and fights Buu to hold him off. Funny stuff: "You,  
you weren't worried about me?"--Veggie quote. Vedge is floating behind Goku who's angry because he can't get the time he  
needs to power up right and I from what I gathered I think Veggie thought Goku could gather it while he was fighting Buu  
but was holding back because he didn't want Veggie to hurt. And when Veggie finds out this is not the case (I swear the  
poor guy looks devastated) he pitifully whimpers that line I quoted a couple lines up. It's funny cuz all throughout the  
episodes previous and even after he says this to himself he keeps telling Son "don't worry about me", "stop worrying about  
me", "worry about yourself".  
Vegeta: (glares at her) You love it when I contradict myself, don't you, Chu?  
Chuquita: Yes I do. Two other reasons to download this episode. You get to find out how to correctly pronounce  
saiyajin no ouji. For the longest time I've been pronouncing it "wee-jee" when it's actually "O-jee". (Veggie cocks his  
head at her) What? Ouji, Oujia board. One letter, I figure it was said the same. (back to audiance) Last is the really  
funny face Veggie makes when Buu swooshes his arm out like Gumby and tries to choke Veggie's whole body. I mean I know  
he eventually gets free but he makes such a funny expression. (which looks even funnier in the preview of the next ep).  
Vegeta: (ticked) Are you done?  
Chuquita: Hmm? Yeah, I think so.  
Vegeta: Good. Now ONTO THE QUESTIONS FROM MY SAIYAJIN-LOVING FANS TO I, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI!  
[Goku & Veggy pull out a bag containing the letters]  
Goku: Which one first little Veggie?  
Vegeta: Let's go in order. Start from the first one at the bottom of the pile and we'll work our way up.  
Goku: (thumbs-up) You got it Veggie!  
Vegeta: So? How many questions did I get?  
Chuquita: Out of the 18 reviews we've gotten so far 7 people submitted questions for you, Vedge.  
Veggy: (smiles) See! That's almost half.  
Vegeta: (dryly) Almost. [reaches into the bag and pulls out the first letter] Here's the first question for yours truely.  
(big grin) I love this. [opens the letter] The first letter is from Gie who asks..."Bulma, why? when? how? And what can I do  
to make it me?" (sweatdrop) Obviously, I am not Bulma so I cannot answer this one. Exactly HOW Bulma-chan and I got together  
is a mystery to be left for the ages. (evil smirk) Next letter! And make sure this one is directed to ME this time, Kakarrot.  
Goku: (grin) K! [grabs a letter and hands it to Veggie] (to audiance) This one is from Maria Cline.  
Vegeta: Who writes: "If Goku *ahem* Kakarot gives you one order and Bulma gives you an opposing order and you have to obey  
only one of those orders, who would you obey?" (thinks) Well, I suppose it would depend on what the order was. I would  
probably say Bulma though because I can gain Kakarrotto's forgiveness MUCH MUCH easier.  
Goku: (pouty-face) That doesn't mean I'm not important, does it little Veggie?  
Vegeta: (pats him on the back) Of course not, Kaka-chan.  
Goku: (happily) YAY! [hugs Veggie & lets go] Heeheehee!  
Vegeta: (to audiance) See? Simple. It is much more complicated to get Bulma to forgive me for ANYTHING. (looks a the letter)  
Here's the other part of Maria Cline's question. "Also, I read up in a different fic that Saiyans have different type of  
'germs'. Like the Kakagerms and the Veggiegerms. Is it possible that my own Saiyan, Tomata (Salid) would have 'germs' or  
'cooties' since she's a girl?" Hmm, since germs don't really specify to just one gender of the saiyajin species, I'd say yes,  
she probably does have some form or another of them. Next!  
Goku: The next question is from Ouji Chan. Look Veggie, another ouji.  
Vegeta: [grabs the letter] (snaps at him) _I_ am the only ouji YOU have to worry about, Kakarrotto!  
Goku: (to Chu) Somebody is a little touchy about his royalness.  
Chuquita: (nods)  
Vegeta: Alright, person number 3 with question number 3 writes...  
Chuquita: Types...they're typing their...questions...  
Vegeta: (glare) WRITES, "if the ouji here loves his Kaka chan so much, why does he always get so nervous and annoyed when  
Goku hugs him? and it can't be because of pride because he's not nearly that egotistical anymore" (angry) WHO SAYS I'M NOT  
STILL EGOTISTICAL!! I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI!!  
Veggy: But you didn't answer the question.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrop) Umm, well I, I don't like Kakarrotto hugging me because...of his Kako-cooties! Yes! I would rather not  
be infected by his nasty Kako-disease. And being hugged is a way to catch it. HA! So there! (to Chu) Next question.  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) Did you know you're avoiding answering any questions that get to personal for you, Veggie?  
Vegeta: (gritting his teeth) (slightly embarassed) JUST...GIVE...ME...THE...NEXT...LETTER!  
Chuquita: The next letter, #4, is from Gaia Faye, who writes, "If there were some horrible event where Bura and Goku were in  
terrible, TERRIBLE danger and there were only enough time to save one- ONLY ONE- of them, who would Vejjie save from the  
clutches of DOOM?!"  
Vegeta: ...uhhhhhh, well, B-chan can't fly or perform any tricks to free herself...but Kakarrotto's already be wished back  
an obsensely amount of times and if we tried he might say no like he did the last two times...would Kakarrotto be completely  
helpless or--  
Chuquita: Vedge just answer the question.  
Vegeta: Umm, puh, probably Bura because Kakarrotto can easily save himself with his whole SSJ3 thing and the teleportation  
trick of his and--  
Goku: (big sad baby-eyes) But what if I WASN'T able to do any of that stuff, little Veggie?  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Uhhh, uhhh, (bites his lip) (quickly) I'd-save-you-because-them-I-could-easily-wish-Bura-back-  
-with-the-dragonballs!!!  
Goku: YAY! (cheers)  
Vegeta: (groans) Question 5, Chu?  
Chuquita: Question number 5 is from Nekoni.  
Vegeta: (slaps himself on the forehead) Oh NO!  
Goku: Heeheehee, Nekoni writes, "When did Goku become Kakay? -and- when did you start blushing when he hugged you? -A  
question for Goku- when was your VERY FIRST buddy-smooch with Veggie- and do you wanna' re-act it for us? *evil smirk*"  
Vegeta: (embarassed) I KNEW she was going to ask something like that! [grabs the letter from Son's hands] "Kakay"...well,  
back in "Til Death Do Us Part" to keep me from being arrested by the intergalatic police we had to pretend Kakarrotto was a  
girl for a couple weeks and when they asked her name I automatically started to say Kakarrotto but caught myself and spat out  
Kakay instead, being Kakarrotto's a male saiyajin name.  
Goku: (confused) They why do you still call me Kakay every once in a while?  
Vegeta: Uhhhhh, no comment.  
Chuquita: (tired after looking through her many diskettes for the answer to the second question) Veggie starts blushing in  
part 3 of Plushie. Techincally Son wasn't hugging him directly, he was hugging Plushie (who was voodoo-ed by Dende) and from  
then on the glowing became a regular thing.  
Vegeta: DARN YOU PLUSH TOY!! [shakes fist in the air]  
Goku: Lookie she gave me a question too! (blinks) The first time I gave Veggie a "buddy-smooch"? (thinks hard) Gee I haven't  
given many of those...I think it was back in the Christmas Special fic when he gave me those fishy slippers and I mistletoe'd  
the lil ouji. (blink) Does she mean re-act or re-enact? Well, Veggie reacted by getting very mad at me, if that's what you're  
asking. But re-enact, you mean do smooch him again right now?  
Vegeta: [rips the paper into pieces] (nervous laugh) Uh, heh-heh-heh. Of course she didn't mean re-enact, Kakarrot. Heh, heh.  
Veggy: Question number 6 is from Luna Inverse who writes, "Veggie, when you shoot ki blast through your hands with your  
gloves on, do your gloves get a hole in them or something?"  
Vegeta: (smiles with relief) Bless you Luna for a non-personal-life question. No I don't get a hole in my gloves because the  
ki is formed above my hands. The energy sort of seeps through the gloves in a way. (to Chu) ALRIGHT! I'm feeling more  
confident now! NUMBER 7!!  
Chuquita: Unknown writes asking, "What exactly did he see in Bulma anyway???"  
Vegeta: (still confident) Well, she's pretty, shares a similar counterpart ego to myself, creates the amazing technology that  
allows me to train and...umm, well there's more but I'd rather not ramble on right now. NUMBER 8!  
Goku: (in same voice) NUMBER 8!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Goku: Our last question is from Lexi Q who asks, "Okay...Veggie, there has to be one bad thing about Bura, what is it?  
And don't say nothing because that's just a pathetic attempt to weasle out of answering the question!"  
Vegeta: Pushy.  
Chuquita: What?  
Vegeta: Bura's a little...pushy. Especially about the, uh, buddyship between Kakarrotto and I. She's always trying to push it  
around at a faster pace than I like to. Bura's also pushy when she wants me to play her little girl-games with her.  
Chuquita: Well, there ya go. All questions have been answered...sorta. (sweatdrops) In Part 3's Corner's we plan to talk  
about how other characters have changed. Mainly Goku, Chi-Chi, and Bura. We'll see you then.  
Goku: (a la tigger) Ta-ta-for-now!  
Veggy: Toodles!  
Vegeta: Whatever.  
Chuquita: Later!...well I thought that went pretty well, don't you?  
Goku: Grapes are made for stomping, suitcases are made for lugging, cherries are made for picking, and Veggies are made for  
hugging!  
Vegeta: (glows bright red and slams his head on the desk)  
Chuquita: Ooh, good one, Son-kun.  
Goku: (grins) Thank you. 


	3. Rumors; Veggie's side of the story; Chi-...

5:21 PM 8/8/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Garfield"  
Irma: Does your little buddy there want to order from the children's menu?  
Jon: ...  
Garfield: ...  
Both: WAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!  
Irma: (sarcasm) And when I TRY to be funny...  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Vegeta: (to Chu) AGAIN with the "little buddy" comments?  
Chuquita: (grins) Yeah, you won't believe the number of different places that term turns up.  
Vegeta: (flatly) Charming.  
Chuquita: OH! I found the first "buddy hugs" incident.  
Goku: (grins) Really?  
Chuquita: Yeah, in part 2 of my second story "Tastes Like Chicken". Did you know that's also the first time the Kaka-germs  
show up? I word I mean, not the germs themselves.  
Goku: Wow, my germies are old.  
Chuquita: Actually, they're called "Kakorot germs" in that one, and Veggie's first reaction to being buddy-hugged is  
"very disgusted and horrified". Son was crying at the time because he couldn't taste anything. Anyways, Part 3's Corners are  
going to dedicated to CHANGES!  
Veggy: (snaps his fingers and a pie appears) I like changes.  
Vegeta: I don't.  
Goku: (squeals) PIE! [grabs half of Veggy's pie and starts to chow down] (happily) I forgot he could do that!  
Veggy: (proudly) Making pastries appear out of thin air is part of my programing. [cringes as pie and spit from Goku's eating  
lands all over his face] Eew. [snaps his fingers and causes a napkin to appear and wipes his pie-stained face]  
Chuquita: Several of the main characters of our stories down here at the Corner have changed since we began back on November  
20th of 2000. Veggie has gone from plotting to torture and kill Goku to plotting to steal him away from Chi-Chi in order to  
make him his "servant-maid to the throne". Goten has gone from being a stupid Ed-like kid (think Ed Edd and Eddy) to acting  
very much in character--  
Vegeta: That's because you didn't KNOW how his character acted back then so you made something up!  
Chuquita: HUSH! (back to audiance) Bura has gone from being a sweet, innocent little girl (yes she was actually like that at  
one time) to being an evil manipulating genius who's trying to get our two saiyajins happy together. Gohan has gone from  
being an intellectual smarty-pants to being almost completely identical to his animé/manga self. Chi-Chi's gone from not  
really caring about Veggie to wanting to choke him, kill him, and let him drown in his own juices.  
Vegeta: HA! No kidding.  
Chuquita: And last but certainly not least Son-san here has gone from...well...he hasn't changed that much...I'd have to say  
Son's definitely gotten more attached to Veggie over the years, but that's about it.  
Goku: (hees) Hee, I am an unmoving rock, Chu-sama.  
Chuquita: So I guess that's about it for the personality changes. Some people have gone out of character, some have gotten  
more in character, and some have just lost their minds and gone of the deep end. (perks up) But that's oh-kay!  
Veggy: (cheerful) And I'm oh-kay!  
Goku: (burps up pie crumbs) (also cheerful) And I'm oh-kay too!  
Vegeta: (Mr. Grumpy-Pants) I'm not oh-kay.  
Goku: Aww, poor lil Veggie. [grabs him and plops the ouji on his lap] You can sit here with me til you're feelin better,  
alright? [hugs him from behind]  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) (nervous laugh) Heh-heh, heh-heh-heh...  
Veggy: Oh dear....(conserned) (to Chu) Is he gonna be alright?  
Chuquita: (flatly) I don't think he was ever alright to begin with. (happily) To Part 3 and BEYOND!  
Goku: Wave to the audiance little Veggie. [moves the glowing, numb Veggie's arm back and forth]  
  
Summary: Underwear. We all wear it; well--most of us. Bulma decides to invite a famous fashion designer to Capsule Corp. But  
what happens when the fashion designer decides Veggie would be perfect for modeling her new line of underwear? Will Veggie  
go through with it? Will he make it down the catwalk without blasting the audiance into oblivion? How will Chi-Chi and Goku  
react to this one? Will Veggie be able to use his new "underwear model" title to his advantage? And what happens when the  
papers suddenly start blasting rumors about his personal life? Find out!  
  
Chuquita: BTW, Today's End Corner will feature quotes from then that would never work now!  
Goku: HOORAY!  
Veggy: (surprised) You know what that means?  
Goku: ... (just as happy) NOPE!  
Veggy: Oh...(grins) Neither do I!  
[both sweatdrop]  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Veh-GEEE, I'm scared! " Goku whined as he stared down at the hundreds of people surrounding the bed.  
" Don't worry Kakarrotto, all they want to do is ask a few questions. " Vegeta nervously slid off the bed-post and  
walked over the middle of the bed. Goku quickly followed him. Vegeta glared down at the crowd, then snatched up one of the  
microphones from a reporter, " ALRIGHT NEWSHOUNDS! YOU LISTEN HERE! I AM NOT GOING TO ANSWER OR REPLY TO ANYTHING YOU SAY!  
AND NEITHER IS KAKARROTTO! "  
" Who's Kakarrotto? " a woman nearly stuck her video-camera in Vegeta's face. The ouji blinked in surprise of the  
camera.  
" THAT'S KAKARROTTO!!! " he angrily pointed to Goku, who swallowed hard. The bigger saiyajin looked visibly  
frightened at the large group of people.  
" Uhh, Veggie? " Goku squeaked out.  
" Not now, Kakarrot! I'm busy! NOW WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE LEAVE US ALONE! I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!!! " he  
yelled at them.  
" Are you related to Ms. La Flu's new model, sir? " a man shoved a microphone infront of Goku.  
" Nuh, nuh nuh no. I'm not. " Goku gulped.  
" IGNORE them Kakarrotto, pretend as if they aren't here at all. " Vegeta closed his eyes and folded his arms.  
" Umm, oh-kay. " Goku shifted uneasily.  
" Why did you come here with Mr.... "  
" Vegeta Oujisama. "  
" KAKARROTTO! DON'T GIVE THEM MY NAME!!! " Vegeta screamed.  
" But you said they weren't here so if they aren't really here than what's the harm in answering their questions!! "  
Goku cried out.  
Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Are you planning to model as well? " another reporter asked Goku.  
" No. I just came here to make sure little Veggie was gonna be oh-kay so far from home. " Goku looked over at the  
smaller saiyajin with consern.  
" Excuse me, "little Veggie" did you say? " the same reporter said while scribbling something down in her notepad.  
" ERR, KAKARROT SHUT UP! " Vegeta slapped his hands over Goku's mouth, " DON'T FEED THEIR SICK MINDS!!! "  
" "Little Veggie", is that a nickname of some sort? " a 4th reporter asked Vegeta.  
" Only in Kakarrotto's mind. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" So, Kakarrotto? " reporter number 1 said.  
" Son Goku. "  
" ...who? "  
" My name's Son Goku. S-O-N G-O-K-U. " he spelled it out for her.  
" Then who's "Kakarrotto". "  
" OH, that's me too. Veggie calls me Kakarrotto, but everybody else I know calls me Son Goku. " Goku shrugged happily  
" Really, that's VERY interesting. " she looked up at him momentarily.  
" That's interesting? Why is that interesting? " Goku exclaimed, " OHHH! Veggie I KNEW we should have listened to  
Bulma! I KNEW it! "  
" You mean Bulma Briefs of the Capsule Corperation? " a random reporter gawked.  
" Yes! She's Veggie's wife! " Goku threw his arms out, frustrated.  
The groups' eyes widened in shock and surprise.  
" Ms. Briefs is MARRIED?! " the same random reporter's jaw hung open.  
" Hai! Bulma and I ALSO happen to have 3 children together! " Vegeta snorted stubbornly, " Mirai, Bura, and Trunks. "  
" *cough*cough* Ji-chan *cough*cough*. " Goku interupted.  
" I will not speak of that "fusion baby", he doesn't count. " the ouji glared at the other saiyajin.  
" *cough* Vejitto can too count *cough* up to 60 I think *cough*cough*. " Goku spat out another couple fake-coughs.  
" Will you keep QUIET! " the smaller saiyajin gritted his teeth in anger.  
" Wow, " reporter #2 murmured as he went through his notes, " So let me get this straight, Ms. La Flu's newest model  
is named Vegeta Oujisama who has been secretly married to Bulma Briefs, Vice President of Capsule Corporation; had 3 children  
with her and... " he trailed off, glancing up at Goku as if waiting for him to say something, " Does. Mrs. Briefs know you're  
here, Son..Goku is it? "  
" Bulma? Nah, I don't think she knows if I'm here or not. Veggie just pulled up in his limo earlier today infront of  
my house and said, "Hey Kakarrotto, wanna come to Paris with me?"...and here I am. I didn't really mean to interupt anything,  
it's just that I have to make sure my little buddy stays out of trouble, you know? " Goku said, feeling guilty.  
" Your "little buddy"? "  
" Yeah, a little buddy is...well it's...it's a complicated role but...well a little buddy is someone who is really  
really special and that person to me happens to be Veggie! " Goku grinned, trying to sum up what would normally take about an  
hour to explain to the media person.  
" Really? How long has Mr. Oujisama been your "little buddy"? "  
" Umm, gee it's been a lot of years to count and... " Goku bit his lip, trying to think back, " Well let's see, 10  
plus 7 would take us back to after we beat Cell, and before that it was 3 and that's when we met Mirai and another year since  
Freezer so...HOLY MACKERAL VEGGIE'S BEEN MY LITTLE BUDDY FOR 21 YEARS NOW!!! " the larger saiyajin gasped in shock. He turned  
to Vegeta with his eyes bulging out of his head and his jaw hanging almost to the floor. Vegeta just waved back to him  
happily.  
" How, how long have you and Mrs. Briefs been married Mr. Oujisama? " the reporter asked Vegeta, still nervous from  
the shocked expression on Goku's face. The bigger saiyajin quickly went back to counting the years again to see if he had  
miscounted somewhere.  
" I'd say 19. At least I think it's 19. Bulma's always making me remember these stupid numbers! I know what day of  
the year it is so why do I need to know the numbers! It's stupid! " Vegeta complained, racking his own brain for the exact  
year, " Now you see with Kakarrot over there it's easy! I'm the prince and he's the peasant! You don't need to know how any  
dates! You're BORN into the royal family!! "  
" Royal family? What's he talking about? " reporter 3 said to reporter 4, who shrugged.  
" I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI YOU MORONS!! I AM SET TO INHERIT THE ENTIRE PLANET OF BEJITO-SEI which  
has so inconviently been blown up for several decades BUT STILL! I, I, I'M HIS RULER!! " he pointed at Goku, who momentarily  
paused his 3rd re-count of having the ouji as his little buddy, " YES, I RULE OVER KAKARROTTO HERE!! " Vegeta grabbed one  
of the reporter's video cameras, " Do you mind if I borrow this real fast I'm on a roll. "  
" Uh, sure. Go ahead. " the reporter scratched her head.  
" DO YOU HEAR THAT ONNA!! " Vegeta shouted into the camera he was holding up infront of him, " RULER OF KAKARROTTO'S  
PEASANT-ISH EXISTANCE!! THAT'S ME!!! "  
  
  
" Oh no... " Bulma groaned as she sat on the couch infront of the TV, " Now he's done it! " she picked up the phone  
and dialed the Son home, " Hello? Gohan? Chi-Chi? "  
" Hello? " a sad, weak voice said on the line.  
" Chi-Chi? " Bulma cocked an eyebrow.  
" He left, Bulma...I scared him off...and now he's off somewhere with that Ouji doing who knows WHAT to my poor  
little Go-chan! "  
" I know what he's doing alright. " Bulma said dryly watching Vegeta bad-mouthing Chi-Chi on national television.  
" You what? " Chi-Chi's voice instantly sounded back in its normal tone.  
" Chi-Chi, pick up the remote and turn on the TV, then turn to channel 54. " Bulma sighed, distressed about what  
terrible embarassing headlines would probably be in the tabloids and newspapers by tommorow morning courtesy of her royal  
husband.  
" Well, alright. " Chi-Chi clicked the remote up a few channels and shrieked to see none-other-than her mortal enemy  
boasting into a camera. Goku was sitting behind him counting his fingers. The duo were in the middle of a large bed,  
surrounded by newspeople and camera crews.  
" GAH! I got 22 this time!!! " Goku yelped as he stared at his hands, " THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! I NEVER KEEP A LITTLE  
BUDDY LONGER THAN 5 YEARS!! Maybe I'm doing the math wrong...Chi-chan what's 10 plus 7 plus 3 plus 1? " he cried into the  
camera.  
" 21, Go-chan. " Chi-Chi replied to the distressed saiyajin on the screen.  
" HEAR THIS ONE, ONNA? I'VE BEEN KAKAY'S LITTLE BUDDY FOR OVER 2 _DECADES_ NOW!! " Vegeta laughed victoriously into  
the camera, grabbing Goku and pulling him shoulder-to-shoulder with the little ouji, " AND YOU CAN COUNT ON ME HOLDING THAT  
TITLE FOR ANOTHER 2 _CENTURIES_ AS WELL!! " he smiled cheerfully at the bigger saiyajin, " In't that right, Kakay? "  
" What are you TALKING about!! Chi-chan don't listen to him!!! " Goku waved his arms in the air, freaking out.  
" See Onna? Kakay's afraid that if you find out how much Kakay deeply cares for me you'll tie him up and lock him in  
that cage you keep in your basement for 6 months and feed him nothing but table scraps and crumbs from the trash can like  
the evil witch you are? " he snickered, grabbing Goku's arm and clinging to it.  
" But Veggie, my house doesn't HAVE a basement!!! " Goku exclaimed.  
" Vegeta you're a dead man. " Bulma shook her head, groaning, " In front of all those people...poor SON-KUN! Poor  
ME!!! "  
" *RING*RING*RING*! "  
" Ahh, right on time. " Vegeta smirked, casually whipping out his cellphone, " Hello? You've reached the saiyajin on  
ouji, ruler of Kakay's little Kaka-world, how may I help you? "  
" OUJI!!! WAIT'LL-I-GET-MY-HANDS-ON-YOU-I'LL-RIP-YOU-LIMB-FROM-LIMB-YOU-DISGUSTING-LITTLE-CREATURE-OOH-HOW-I-HATE-YOU  
-USING-MY-GO-CHAN-LIKE-THIS-HE-NEVER-DID-ANYTHING-TO-YOU-I-SWEAR-I-OUGHTA-- "  
" Heh. " Vegeta placed his hand over the mouth of the phone, temporarily silences Chi-Chi's threatening screams. He  
looked up at the bigger saiyajin, " Hey Kakay, guess who's on the phone? "  
" Who Veggie? " Goku said, a bit pale.  
" It's Onna. And she says she's going to kill you the next time she sees you because she's so mad that you care more  
for me than her smelly Onna-self. " Vegeta mocked.  
" NO! CHI-CHAN WOULD NEVER SAY A THING LIKE THAT ABOUT ME! SHE'D NEVER WANNA HURT ME!! " Goku shrieked, horrified.  
" DON'T YOU LIE TO HIM OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi screamed into the phone.  
" Don't worry Onna, I'll take VERY GOOD "care" of him. What's that? Give me your blessing? How very quaint of you? "  
Vegeta carried on with his own little conversation while Chi-Chi was busy ranting her head off into the phone. He turned to  
the group of people, " By the way you hollywood-obsessed bakayaroes, Kaka-chan and his attempted murderess live at house #423  
in the mountain area. The phone number is 555-KAKA; that's 555-5252 for all you letter-impaired reporters. Onna's private  
line is 555-6789 and Kaka-chan's is 555-1234. His e-mail address is Buddy#1@saiyajins_need_buddies_2.com. "  
" How do you KNOW all this stuff! " Goku whispered loudly to him.  
The ouji just grinned back at him, " I'm very sneaky. "  
" WHERE DID YOU SAY MRS. SON'S HOUSE IS LOCATED? " a reporter in the back of the room shouted.  
" 423 MOUNTAIN AREA!! " Vegeta shouted back.  
" THANKS! " the reporter raised his hand, then instantly rushed out of the room, quickly followed by the rest of the  
news-hungry writers. Goku sighed with relief and fell down onto the bed on his back. La Flu was laying on the floor,  
twitching in pain due to having people stand and run overtop of her.  
" Oww....my spine... " she whinced, still twitching.  
" Little Veggie....are they...gone? " Goku shivered, staring up at the ceiling.  
" Why yes my future servant-maid, I believe they are. " Vegeta smirked, peering down at him.  
" Ohh, good.. " Goku closed his eyes and smiled peacefully. The ouji let out a small giggle, then layed down on his  
back beside him for a good 10 seconds. Goku's eyes suddenly shot open, " OH NO!! MY HOUSE!!! " he shrieked, leaping off the  
bed. Vegeta growled detestfully, then snorted and got off the bed as well. He snapped his fingers in defeat.  
" OH VEGGIE MY HOUSE!! THEY'RE GOING TO MY HOUSE AND THEY'RE GONNA GET THEIR DIRTY LITTLE RUMOR-SPREADING PAWS ALL  
OVER MY STUFF AND--Chi-chan? OH NO CHI-CHAN'S IN TROUBLE AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT FOR COMING BACK HERE! WHAT AM I SAYING! I  
SHOULD HAVE NEVER COME BACK HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE OH VEGGIE WHAT AM I GONNA DO!! " he nervously bit his nails, " HA! I've  
got it! " a cartoon-ish light-bulb appeared over Goku's head, signaling an idea, " I'll teleport back home, then teleport  
Chi-chan AND my home somewhere else! I'M BRILLIANT!! "  
" You mean you're gonna leave your little buddy all alone in this faraway place all by himself with no one to hug? "  
Vegeta fake-sniffled. Goku froze and looked over at the ouji, who now had fake-tears welling up in his eyes.  
" I, I, Veh, Veggie I won't be gone long. Just long enough to save Chi-chan and then I'll, I'll-- "  
" --come back for me? "  
" YEAH! " the larger saiyajin said comfortingly as he patted Vegeta on the head.  
" But, but what if you DON'T come back for me? What if you forget about me forever? I'll end up in a cold dark alley  
someplace with no one to turn to!! " he exclaimed over-dramatically.  
" No one? " Goku's expression saddened.  
" And I'll just starve seeing how little I am and how hard it is to steal food around here from the RATS-- "  
" Little Veggie...STARVE? " Goku's eyes watered as well.  
" That's right, STARVE! And winter is on it's way too-- "  
" --Veggie it's August. "  
" SHADDUP!! " Vegeta snapped at the interuption to his little monologue. He quickly switched back to feeling sorry  
for himself, " And there I'll be cold and alone...without something NICE and BIG and WARM to keep me from freezing in the  
harsh winter air. I'll probably catch pneumonia and end up dying a COLD LONELY death ALONE with no one there to hold me in  
their arms and keep me warm with their body heat. And after I've been stiff for a while the RATS will come and steal some new  
food for their pathetic rodent meals, MY DEAD DECAYING _LONELY_ CARCASS!!! " he cried, falling onto the bed.  
" NO! NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! "  
Goku wailed, grabbing Vegeta and hugging him while sobbing into the prince's shirt, " VEGGIE I'D NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN TO YOU  
YOU KNOW THAT!!! " he sobbed in heavy guilt. An evil smirk worked its way around Vegeta's face and he snickered a couple  
times, " I LOVE MY CUTE LITTLE BUDDY TOO MUCH TO LET HIM CATCH PE-NEMONINA AND DIE AND GET EATEN BY RATS!!! " Goku cried,  
the terrifying images Vegeta had concocted from his story still fresh in Goku's mind.  
" Ahh, so I'm 'cute' now too, eh? " Vegeta cracked his knuckles behind the still sobbing Goku's back.  
" Veggie's always been cute. Veggie knows that. " Goku sniffled, attempting to calm down.  
" Yes, indeed. " Vegeta smirked, " So, will Kakarrotto stay here with his little buddy until he is finished with this  
little underwear gig of his? "  
" Yes Veggie. " Goku set Vegeta back on the ground, " Yes yes yes a thousand times yes! " he rubbed his still teary  
eyes, " But, what am I gonna do about Chi-chan? "  
" Oh she'll manage. Why that Onna's probably beating them off with a stick by now! " he shrugged.  
" Really little Veggie? " Goku smiled.  
" Hmm, no, probably not. If I know Onna she's more likely throwing bombs and blasting them with her bazooka. " Vegeta  
recalled dryly. He grinned, " You know what Kakarrotto, after what just happened here with those papa-razzis I think I can  
pull this underwear thing off and still hold onto my pride! "  
" Hooray! Veggie is confident again! " Goku grinned, back to his normal cheery self.  
" Great! " La Flu said, finally able to stand up again, " Because we're going to need you back out there in a few  
hours for the rest of the show! The evening portion I mean! "  
" There's more? " Vegeta's shoulders dropped, " You mean I haven't even gotten past Contract task number 1!!! " he  
gawked.  
" Nope! Now let's get going and find some proper-sized costumes for you to wear! " she smiled, leaving the room.  
" Undie-shopping for Veggie! Undie-shopping for Veggie! " Goku chanted happily, skipping out of the room after her.  
Vegeta groaned, " I hate this job....again. "  
  
  
  
" I hate that Ouji....again. " Chi-Chi muttered as she hid in her house. All the doors had been locked shut, the  
blinds down, the windows securely locked, " How many times can I say I hate him before something is actually DONE about it! "  
she hissed. The troops of media personel were now crowded around the Son home. Gohan and Goten, who were still unaware of  
the goings-on; along with Videl; were sitting in the living room watching TV.  
" Hey Kaasan why'd you close all the blinds? It's dark in here? " Gohan asked, looking over his shoulder. The trio  
was sitting on the couch.  
Chi-Chi walked past them and peeked out one through the blinds on one of the windows in the living room, then whinced  
and quickly shut it, " OHHHHHH! STUPID OUJI!!! "  
" What'd he do this time? " Gohan groaned, tired.  
" Ugh, the Ouji's become a European Underwear Fashion Model and has dragged Go-chan to Paris with him, bad-mouthed me  
on national television, and told a large group of news-reporters where our house is and they are currently standing around  
our home waiting to "interview" me and take pictures of the "underground basement dungeon" I keep Goku locked up in. "  
Chi-Chi folded her arms.  
" I must be getting used to you people because for some odd reason nothing Vegeta does surprises me anymore. " Videl  
shook her head and groaned.  
" Uncle Veggie can be very weird sometimes! " Goten grinned at her.  
" Tell me about it. " she rolled her eyes.  
" Umm, Kaasan, we don't HAVE an underground basement dungeon. " Gohan cocked an eyebrow.  
" The reporters think we do. You know that evil little Ouji told them everytime Goku mentions his name that I lock  
him up in this little cage in the basement and feed him table scraps! How absurd!! " Chi-Chi said in disgust.  
" Table scraps? " Videl blinked.  
" Vegeta's got a good imagination, so sue me! But that doesn't mean he had to send those people over here! " she  
exclaimed, " And now I have to go out there and EXPLAIN myself to them!!! "  
" You mean the paparazzi? " Videl asked, " Oh that's simple. " she shrugged.  
" SIMPLE!!! HOW IS IT SIMPLE!!! " Chi-Chi shrieked, " I CAN'T TALK TO THEM! THEY ONLY HEAR BITS AN PIECES AND SPREAD  
THEM OUT INTO RUMORS!!! "  
" Exactly! Just do what my Dad does when HE gets bombarded with news reporters about rumors! " Videl smiled, " Talk  
about the other guy. "  
" The, "other guy"? " Chi-Chi looked at her inquizzitively.  
" Yeah, if your, umm, competitor talks bad about you, just talk back about how bad a person HE is and all the  
HORRIBLE things he's done. Heck, you can even make up a few rumors of your own, I guess. "  
" Videl...THAT'S GENIUS!!! " Chi-Chi grinned victoriously, then shook her hand, " I'm proud to have you as my future  
daughter-in-law! " she turned to Gohan, " Good job Gohan! " the older saiyajin sweatdropped. She turned back to Videl, " I  
know he's going to be good hands! Now if you'll both excuse me I'm going to prepare to meet the press! " Chi-Chi said  
victoriously, marching out of the room, " WATCH FOR ME ON CHANNEL 73, KIDS!! "  
Videl groaned, " What have I done... "  
Gohan peered over the couch at her; facefaulted, " More like what have WE done... "  
  
  
" GREETINGS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF THE PRESS!! " Chi-Chi said proudly as she stood on the pedistal CNN had provided  
her with infront of her house, " AS YOU MAY KNOW I AM SON CHI-CHI, SON GOKU; or as that slimy evil little ouji refers to him  
as, Kakay; HOWEVER YOU MAY NOT KNOW THAT A GREAT DEAL OF WHAT THE "EVIL ONE" HAS SAID TO YOU, IS A LIE! A BIG FAT PROTRUDING  
ZIT OF A TALE UPON WHICH I WILL PLUCK WITH THE TWEEZERS OF TRUTH UNTIL IT EXPLODES AND VOMITS BACK IN YOUR FACES---ESPECIALLY  
YOURS--OUJI!! "  
" Is it just me, or is this about to get ugly? " Gohan stared at the TV screen, mortified.  
" It's about to get ugly. " Videl paraphrased him with a similar expression on her face.  
" Look Gohan! Mommy's on TV! " Goten chirped happily.  
" Yes, Goten, yes she is. " he covered his eyes with his hands, then slowly tore them away and forced himself to  
watch, just to make sure Chi-Chi didn't say anything about him.  
" The OUJI says that I keep my Go-chan CAPTIVE in some CAGE in the basement when he merely mentions that creatures  
NAME! That OBVIOUSLY, is a LIE. I have no basement, no cage, and I would never abuse my own husband to save him from that  
Ouji's wicked clutches!!! " she pounded her fist on the podium desk, " You see, *sniffle* I am not the VILLAIN in this  
TWISTED little game called life, HE IS! *sob* You see, when my sweet little Gohan was only a mere 5 years old that MONSTER  
came to Earth from outer space in order to destory our planet! His LACKEY eventually killed several of our friends during the  
invasion, including my baby's own mentor, Piccolo. "  
" Heeheehee, Gohan's a baby. " Goten giggled at the TV, then pointed and laughed at his brother. Gohan moaned and  
held each side of his head.  
" After my husband, SON GOKU; not "Kakay"; arrived he thoroughly pounded that large brute to a plup. When he told  
that Ouji to leave and take the giant with him, instead of leaving he, he KILLED HIM! KILLED HIS OWN PARTNER! " she broke  
into an overdramatic sob.  
" My God! Gohan your Mom's as big a ham on TV as Vegeta is! " Videl gawked.  
Gohan muttered, " I noticed. "  
" And after that evil incarnate and my Go-chan exchanged blows poor Goku made the BIGGEST MISTAKE of his LIFE! He let  
Vegeta LIVE!! He let him GET AWAY! WHY you ask? Because he wanted to FIGHT HIM AGAIN! Of all the STUPID ideas! And then he  
ends up meeting that Ouji in space, apparently from what I've heard the Ouji helped him get better after some battle or  
another and then got KILLED! Now you may think, oh hooray! JOY! RAPTURE! He's finally dead! But NO, if there's one thing I've  
learned after battling that monster for so many years it's that he never TRUELY dies. Like some kind of otherworldy evil that  
cannot rest until he has wooed my Go-chan away from me and into his CLUTCHES!!! It was after Goku got well that he made the  
next two BIGGEST MISTAKES OF HIS LIFE!!! He dubbed the Ouji has his newest "little buddy" and destroyed the tyrant that had  
enslaved the Ouji since he was a child. Of course the stupid little prince had no idea what the title Goku had bestowed upon  
his SMELLY UNWORTHY HEAD meant so he ends up spending his first 6 months as a visitor at Capsule Corp SKIPPING and FROLICKING  
around the premises as if he's the luckiest little Ouji in the land. "  
" Frolicking? HIM?! " Videl glanced over at Gohan for an answer.  
" Vegeta was just plain happy to be alive. He thought Toussan was dead and he was the "strongest in the universe". "  
" Yeah that makes more sense to me, I guess. " she folded her arms.  
" He and Kaasan were actually pretty good friends until he found out Toussan was alive and went out after him. By the  
time he got back he and Kaasan were mortal enemies. " Gohan sighed.  
" I...can't see them as friends. " Videl shook her head.  
" Believe me, you don't want to. It's just plain creepy. It was creepy to watch then and it's creepy to think back  
and remember watching it to begin with. "  
" ...he was gone for a WHOLE YEAR! " Chi-Chi continued on the TV set, " And the next time I saw him he was wearing  
that bright pink golf shirt and those yellow pants and those disgusting bowling shoes and hugging onto my Go-chan for DEAR  
LIFE!! All the while smirking at me; as if plotting something...something EVIL!! Like MURDER!! "  
The crowd gasped.  
" Of course he never DID kill me; obviously; but it took us a good 5 to 6 days to kick him out of the house and send  
the little demon back packing to Capsule Corp. And ever since that dark day I've been battling his EVILNESS!!! If you had any  
idea how OBSSESSED that Ouji is with stealing my Goku! " Chi-Chi started to fake-sob again.  
" Umm, exactly how obsessed are we, uh, talking about? " the first reporter to get a word in edgewise squeaked out,  
still in shock.  
Chi-Chi instantly stopped crying and swiped the microphone out of his hand, " I thought you'd never ask! " she  
grinned, then went back into drama-mode, " Vegeta has an entire closet full of clothes. "  
" ... " crickets chirped in the backround.  
" Wouldja let me finish? " she said flatly.  
" Huh? Oh, yeah yeah yeah, sure. " the crowd agreed, nodding their heads like bobble-head dolls.  
" He has an entire secret closet full of clothes which are perfectly designed to fit my Go-chan once he ENSLAVES him.  
And not just any clothes my friends; may I call you my friends?; I'm talking really peculiar outfits that NORMAL 'saiyajins'  
don't wear on a daily basis. A reliable source has told me that he has outfits for Go-chan in there such as some  
'sassy French maid' uniform, a 'genie' uniform, a 'peasant' (who hasn't seen that one coming) uniform, a 'spa' uniform, and  
several others which I care to not mention infront of any children who may be watching! Not to mention the fact that I've  
seen him performing bizarre alien rituals and trying to cast spells over Goku in order to tear him away from me. AND the Ouji  
has this life-sized stuffed doll of Go-chan that he pretends is the real Go-chan and puts on little Ouji-plays with it and  
dresses it up in the costumes he's keeping for Go-chan and tucks it in bed with him at night!!! "  
" Now she's just making stuff up. " Videl sat back in disgust.  
" I wouldn't be so sure about that. " Gohan mentioned dryly.  
" I know the last one was fake cuz I saw Uncle Veggie stuffing Kaka-chan in that cubby-hole in his ceiling one time  
and Uncle Veggie said that Kaka-chan sleeps in the ceiling cubby-hole to keep him safe from anything dangerous that might  
come into the room while Uncle Veggie is asleep and unable to save his dolly. " Goten explained.  
" He calls the DOLL "Kaka-chan"?! " Gohan sweatdropped.  
" Yup. At least that's what he told me his big dolly's name was. " Goten scratched his head.  
" So as you can see ladies and gentlemen, I am nothing more than a justice-serving wife trying to protect her Go-chan  
from the evil that is Vegeta. *sniff*. " Chi-Chi then perked up, " Now if you'll all follow me back to the Capsule  
Corperation I can show you some real evidence to support my story and make all your little tabloids RICH by tommorow morning,  
K? "  
" RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAA!!! " they cheered. Chi-Chi ran inside.  
" Excuse me Gohan, Mommy's got to get one of Toussan's training gi's to compare sizes with that disgusting ouji-wear  
Vegeta has created for him. " she cheerfully grabbed a gi out of Goku's room and returned outside where she drove off,  
quickly followed by the reporters in their own vehicles.  
" FINALLY some peace and quiet! " Gohan sighed with relief.  
" Yeah. " Videl agreed.  
" So, do you want me to go in the other room so you two can makeout? " Goten asked, a cheesy grin on his face.  
Gohan and Videl instantly blushed with embarassment, the two silent for several seconds.  
" Umm, "  
" Uh.. "  
" Maybe it would be a good idea to go after Kaasan, you know, make sure she's oh-kay. " Gohan said uneasily, getting  
up.  
" Err, yeah. What a great idea! " Videl laughed nervously, following him out the door, " We can use my helicopter to  
get there! " she paused, then looked over her shoulder to see Goten waving goodbye with a big grin on his face. The boy was  
now nestled infront of the TV with a big bag of peanut m-n-m's in his lap. He popped a candy in his mouth.  
" Bye Gohan! Bye Videl! " he waved.  
" OOH! " Videl stomped back inside, grabbed Goten by the arm and dragged him out along with her, " Honestly! Like  
we're gonna leave you alone infront of the tube stuffing your face with sugar! COME ON GOHAN! " she turned towards him and  
shouted, " WE'RE READY! "  
" Yeah, I guess you shouldn't leave me alone by myself. You two are gonna be a really responsible Kaasan and Toussan  
someday-- " Videl sweatdropped at the comment, " --BOY I'm glad you're not MY parents! " Goten grinned. Both Videl and Gohan  
fell the floor animé style.  
" I have a feeling this is going to be a LOOOONG ride. " Videl grumbled.  
  
  
" I hate doing this! I feel like one of Bura's barbie dolls or something!! " Vegeta snarled as he stood outside the  
dressing room, " At least her dolls wore something else OTHER than just their UNDERWEAR!!! "  
" Stop complaining 'Geta you look great! " La Flu complimented him.  
" MY NAME'S NOT 'GETA!! "  
" HIS NAME'S NOT 'GETA!! " both Goku and Vegeta snapped at the same time. La Flu sweatdropped. Goku smiled, instantly  
cheering up, " His name's little Veggie and Vegeta. And you can't spell either one of those without the VEHHHHHHHH. " he  
broke into a grin, " Heehee! "  
" Well excuse me or thinking about it but "little Veggie" just isn't a name you would give an underwear model. " La  
Flu cocked her head.  
" Oh yeah well 'Geta sounds like a dishwashing detergent. You know, like Wisk or Tide or that stuff in the blue  
bottle that Chi-Chi always puts in the washing machine. " Goku said from on his knees, making funny faces.  
" That's because Wisk and Tide ARE washing machine detergents. You use them for CLOTHES. " Vegeta said, annoyed.  
Goku's face paled, " Uh-oh...gee Veggie I wish you had told me that 3 months ago. " he bit his lip, " I was  
wondering why whenever I washed the dishes the spoons would smell kinda funny. "  
" Remind me not to eat over at your house for a while, Kakarrot. " Vegeta cringed.  
" Oh, you won't have to worry about that little Veggie, Chi-chan doesn't want you anywhere near my house anyways! "  
Goku started making funny faces again.  
The ouji cocked an eyebrow suddenly realizing where Goku was. He looked over his shoulder and shrieked, " WHAT THE  
HECK ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE!!! " his face glowed red brighter than a 120 watt light bulb.  
" Making funny faces. " Goku replied innocently, " Look! I can see my reflection in your butt! " he pointed to  
Vegeta's present pair of underwear, which was a metalic silver coloring. The smaller saiyajin sweatdropped.  
" Kakarrotto, that is NOT funny. " he said flatly. Goku pouted, then looked up at him happily.  
" I think it is! "  
" THEN GO FIND A SPARE DRESSING ROOM AND MAKE FACES IN THAT!!! NOT IN THE UNDERWEAR I'M WEARING!!! " Vegeta snapped  
at him, mortified.  
Goku stood up and waddled into the formerly mentioned spare dressing room, " Gosh Veggie you don't have to be so  
grumpy all the time! "  
" I'm not wearing these! I'm not! I didn't like them the first time and now that Kakarrotto's made 'funny faces'  
in them I'm even more sure I will not walk onto that runway in these! " Vegeta snorted, stubbornly folding his arms.  
" Well 'Geta at least you're getting used to this, for one thing. " La Flu chuckled.  
" Really? And HOW can you tell? " the ouji rolled his eyes.  
" You're complaining just like all my other models and you have no more problems with going on the runway. " she  
smirked. The saiyajin paused.  
" What do you know about that. " he murmured as he walked back into the dressing room, then yelped a moment later  
and sent a kick sending Goku flying out of the dressing room, " I SAID A _SPARE_ DRESSING ROOM! AS IN ONE I'M NOT  
USING!!! " he shook his fist in the air, then pointed at La Flu, " AND DON'T CALL ME 'GETA!! " he slammed the door shut  
behind him.  
Goku sat on the ground, smiling up at La Flu, " Is he the BEST little buddy or WHAT! "  
La Flu sweatdropped, " Uh--huh... "  
  
  
" He's been in there trying on stuff for a long time. " Goku pouted as he and La Flu waited outside the dressing  
room, " I WANNA SEE MY LITTLE VEGGIE!! " he waved his arms in the air, then sighed and fell onto his back from sitting  
down. He glanced over at La Flu, " Say lady? How about you let me be in the underwear show with Veggie? " he looked  
up at her with big sparkily eyes.  
" Uh, no. " La Flu said flatly.  
" Buh y not? " the large saiyajin sniffled.  
" You have absolutely no qualifications! "  
" My tushie's cute TOO ya know. " Goku hmmphed.  
" Whether your "tushie" is cute or not has NOTHING to do with modeling!!...well maybe it has a LITTLE to do  
with it, BUT NOT ENOUGH TO GET YOU INTO THE SHOW! "  
" Ohh. " Goku hung his head, " I can still stay backstage and root Veggie on though, right? "  
" Yes Mr. Son. " she sighed.  
" I mean, *giggle* what would you call me anyway, what with YOUR nickname creativity, Oku? Or maybe you'd even  
drop the O too and make it just plan 'ol Ku. Pigeons make that sound you know, coo coo coo. I once saw this one  
pigeon on TV and-- "  
" --TA DA!! " the dressing room door flung open. Vegeta smirked at them, " So! Kaka-chan, whadda think? "  
Goku sat up and blinked at his little buddy, who was now wearing a pair of white briefs with many little stringies  
hanging from it. The ouji was also wearing a pair of white wrist things similar to Goku's blue ones. He had a second pair  
on each of his ankles and had a silver crown sitting at the end of the wider part of his widow's peak. Goku sweatdropped.  
" Wow...little Veggie. You look, uhh, well, umm, " he scratched his head, his mind drawing a blank for the word he  
wanted to put at the end of his sentence. Vegeta whipped out the cell phone he had used earlier and leaned the phone near  
Goku's mouth.  
" Would you care to repeat that into the tape recorder, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta asked, amused.  
" Veggie that is a cell phone. " Goku pointed to it.  
" ...DARNIT! " Vegeta snapped at himself, then glanced up at the larger saiyajin, " So it is, Kakarrotto. So it is. "  
he repeated, then backed up into the dressing room, only to re-emerge several seconds later carrying a small tape-recorder,  
" Now, Kakarrot. Would you care to repeat that into the TAPE RECORDER? "  
" Um, I, I guess little Veggie. " Goku rubbed the back of his head, uneasily. He cleared his throat, " Wow...little  
Veggie. You look, uhh, well, umm... " he trailed off. Vegeta clicked the tape recorder off impatiently.  
" Gorgeous? Pleasing? godly? Absolutely exquisite and beautiful to behold? " the ouji offered.  
" Hmm... " Goku thought for a moment. Vegeta clicked on his tape recorder on again, " Silly! "  
" WAH!!! " the small saiyajin fell to the floor animé style, " "SILLY"!!! " he exclaimed, getting up, " I DIDN'T SAY  
THAT!!! "  
" I know you didn't. I did. "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Is there ANY OTHER WORD such as one of the ones I offered you that you would use to BETTER  
describe your feelings other than 'silly'. " he mocked the last word.  
" Mmm...NOPE! " Goku grinned. The ouji stomped almost toe-to-toe with his peasant and held up the tape recorder.  
" Kakay, could you do me a favor and giggly say into the tape recorder "Oh V-sama, that is the sassiest most  
beautiful pair of underwear I've ever seen on your absolutely perfect body!". "  
" V-sama??? " Goku cocked an eyebrow at him.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" You're kidding...right? "  
" JUST SAY THE LINE I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ONSTAGE IN 3 MINUTES!! " Vegeta yelled at him.  
" Will it make little Veggie happy? " Goku asked.  
" Yes, it will make little Veggie very VERY happy. " Vegeta rubbed his hands together.  
" And you're not gonna use it in some mean 'ol trick against Chi-chan...are you lil Veggie? "  
" ...NAH! Why would I do something "silly" like that! " Vegeta laughed nervously. Goku opened his mouth, only to have  
Vegeta send a death-glare at him, instantly silencing the other saiyajin.  
" ...umm, oh-kay. Gimmie the tape player. " Goku sighed, taking the object from the short prince, " Wait, " he  
stopped himself before pressing the record button, " You want me to giggle too, right? "  
" Yes Kakarrotto. I want you to giggle like you're having the time of your life! As if you're in some kind of  
kaka-utopia for a brief period. " Vegeta explained.  
Goku shrugged, " Ooo-kay little buddy. " he pressed the record button, " Oh V-sama, that is the sassiest most  
beautiful pair of underwear I've ever seen on your absolutely perfect body! " the large saiyajin giggled wildly as he bounced  
around the room. Goku clicked the stop button, then grinned and handed the tape recorder back to Vegeta, " Howsat little  
buddy? "  
" ... " Vegeta held out his shaking, bright red hand and slowly retrieved his tape recorder. He then walked into his  
dressing room, still glowing brightly. La Flu and Goku stood there infront of the dressing room door, staring at it for a  
moment. Suddenly a wild uncontrolable squeal wailed from inside the dressing room, " AHHHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
HEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHhhhhhhhHHhhh... "  
The duo sweatdropped.  
Vegeta emerged from the dressing room in a boastful stride; the bright red glow gone from his face. However his hair  
was looking much more frizzied than when he had entered. He nodded to Goku, " Thank you Kahhhh.. " a small glow returned to  
the ouji's face. Vegeta quickly slapped himself across the face, causing the glow to disappear, " --karrotto. "  
" Aww, do not mention it little Veggie. " Goku smiled, " Now just go out there and show off your lil tushie the big  
crowd of strangers with cameras! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " You sure have an odd way of phrasing things, you know that, Kakarrot? "  
" Mmm, nooooOOOOoooo. " Goku replied, then flashed a big grin at him.  
" Uh-huh. " the ouji said flatly, then headed for the curtains to the runway. He smirked, " Be sure to watch for me,  
Kakarrotto! "  
" I will peek behind the curtains little Veggie 'o mine! " Goku saluted the ouji, following him to backstage. Vegeta  
grabbed ahold of one of the curtains, " Countdown for me, Kaka-chan? "  
" You got it! " the larger saiyajin gave him a thumbs-up, " 3, 2, 1-- "  
Vegeta flung the curtains aside and paraded out onto the runway, this time welcoming the cheers and camera flashes  
of the crowd, " Yes, yes, thank you for recognizing my SUPERIOR body, Earth-people. " he boasted. The crowd only cheered  
louder.  
" Isn't he great! " La Flu clasped her hands together happily, " 'Geta's just PERFECT for this job! "  
" *A-HEM*! " Goku coughed loudly.  
" Alright, "Little Veggie". Whichever you prefer. " she shrugged.  
" 'Geta sounds like a name for someone who looks like Bulma, not someone who looks like Veggie. " Goku commented,  
then lifted his foot only to find something stuck to the bottom of it. He pulled it off his shoe and held it up,  
" 'The Globe', August 12th. Hey! This magazine's from today! " Goku chirped, then folded it to see the cover. When the  
cover-page came into view he took one look at the bold-lettered headline and shrieked. The saiyajin's face turned a  
stark white and a nervous sweat dripped down his face, " Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-- "  
" I'm ba-ack! " Vegeta pushed his hair back in a cocky manner, " Who knew humans had such good taste in saiyajin  
physique! I'm beautiful, they know I'm beautiful, and they know how to show their gratitude for it! " he put his hands  
on his hips, " You know what Kakarrotto, maybe I should start charging them for the pleasure of gazing their unworthy  
eyes upon my heart-throb of a body. "  
" I think somebody already did. " Goku muttered in shock, still staring at the magazine.  
" What's that? What are you looking at?! " Vegeta demanded, trying to reach Goku by jumping up and down, his  
arms waving in the air to grab the magazine. Instead Goku nervously flipped the magazine around and shoved the  
cover-image in Vegeta's face.  
" Read. " Goku said in a frightened, yet dead-pan voice.  
Vegeta blinked, staring at the magazine. He read the headline outloud, " Secret Capsule Corp Supermodel Hubby  
Lusts after Mountain Mistress. " he scratched his head, " So? "  
Goku shoved Vegeta's head down a little further so his eyes had a clear view of the picture below the headline.  
The ouji's eyes widened as big as saucer-pans as the information of what he was looking at reached his brain. He  
took one look up at Goku and screamed in horror, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
10:22 PM 8/12/2002  
END OF PART 3!  
Chuquita: (sighs happily) Ahh, if there's one thing I love about fanfiction, it's a good 'ol fashioned cliffhanger.  
Vegeta: (narrowing his eyes) You always worry me when you use these.  
Veggy: (curious) I'm not worried.  
Vegeta: (angrily) THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT IN THIS STORY!!!  
Veggy: (snorts) That's no reason to get huffy with me "Mr. Obsessive". [folds his arms]  
Vegeta: (opens his mouth to speak)  
Veggy: (smirks) And don't tell me you're not obsessed with Son-kun because I while I have nothing in my memory banks about  
any obsession with him I can tell clearly by what my C drive says about your personality that that is probably what is going  
on in your mind right now.  
Vegeta: ...  
Veggy: (happily) Peep anyone? [holds up a marshmellow peep]  
Goku: YAY! [snatches a peep and eats it] MMmmmMMMmmmm...marshmellow-yy.  
Chuquita: Cool! Got any yellow ones?  
Veggy: [snaps his fingers, causing the peep to appear] Why yes, as a matter of fact I do! [hands the peep to her]  
Chuquita: (eats peep) (with her mouth full) Mmm! You make me proud to have created you, Veggy.  
Veggy: (cheerfully) Don't talk with your mouth full! Wouldn't wanna get peep juice all over the nice clean table, would you?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrop) (swallows) (flatly) I'd like to withdraw my previous statement.  
Veggy: Anyone else for a peep?  
Vegeta: (snorts) No.  
Veggy: (hears a sniffing sound behind him and glances to his right to see the camera-man)  
Camera-man: [from behind his camera] Umm, hi, uhh [staring at the peep, then at the happy people enjoying them, then back  
at the peep] May I have a--a--  
Veggy: [whips the camera off the cameraman's shoulder] (happily) MIRAI! (grins & leaps to his feet) Just as dirty as ever  
I see! [pulls out his duster]  
Mirai: [backs up] (paranoid/suspicous/nervous) STAY AWAY FROM ME, 'ANDROID'! I HAVE MY SWORD! [taps the object on his back]  
Veggy: (smiles) Which you probably haven't cleaned since the last time I saw you, have you Mirai?  
Mirai: ...uh... [flicks a bug off his sword case]  
Veggy: (cheerfully) That's alright! Have a peep! [hands him a peep]  
Mirai: (cheers) WOO-HOO! [shoves said peep in his mouth] MMMM, peepy.  
Veggy: Care for some more? [holds LARGE plate full of peeps over his head, which happens to be just at Mirai's neck]  
Mirai: YEAH! [reaches to grab some]  
Veggy: Nuh-uh-uh! What do we say?  
Mirai: (grits his teeth) Yes, PLEASE.  
Veggy: Alrighty! There ya go! [hands the plate to Mirai, who sits on the floor and starts gobbling them up in a saiyajin-like  
fashion] He's such a nice boy.  
[Chu & Co. sweatdrop]  
Chuquita: Uh, yeah, nice.... [turns to audiance] OH! Before we get to the Quotes thingy I just want to say that to anyone  
else who wants to ask Veggie a question you're gonna have to wait till another time if we ever do that again. All questions  
for Veggie that were in the reviews at the time we did that mini-segment got answered. Sorry to anyone who missed the  
dead-line. We're done answering Veggie-questions. However we might do an Ask Goku mini-segment somewhere in the future.  
Goku: (grins) But not now.  
Vegeta: (curious) (to Chu) If someone wishes to anonymously send a letter to Kakarrotto-chan but does not desire for  
Kakay to know his true identity may he do so without his peasant and future servant-maid finding out?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Uhh, yeah, sure he may, Vedge.  
Vegeta: (grins) YAY!  
Chuquita: (to audiance) And now for our feature End Corner special-mini-segment called "Quotes from Then that would Never  
Work Now!"  
Vegeta: (confused)  
Chuquita: (happily) [points to Veggie] You should be! This mini-segment will showcase some quotes from stories written  
"back in the day" that would be downright laughable if I were to use them now. This first one's from Veggie from the  
first part to my first story.  
Q.F.T.T.W.N.W.N: "Alright Kakorot! I gave you a warning last night, and if you think you're going to devour all my  
family's nurishment then I have no choise but to final flash your @$$ to the next dimention!"  
Vegeta: (curious) (to Chu) DID I ever get to final fl--  
Chuquita: (bluntly) --no, no you didn't. (to audiance) There are several things wrong with this quote other than my  
poor grammer. Veggie's obvious rage against Son-San, the use of the symbol-created curse word (I rarely ever use  
that language in my fics) and the fact that I actually used "to the next dimension" (feeling embarassed) I can't believe I  
actually used that old Funi-phrase.  
Vegeta: But I didn't get to final fl--  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I said no already, Vedge. Would you do it now if I gave you permission?  
Vegeta: (glances over at Goku)  
Goku: (tiny smile)  
Vegeta: (murmurs) Not even if you paid me.  
Goku: AWWW, VEGGIE LOVES ME!  
Vegeta: (shrieks) I NEVER SAID THAT!!  
Chuquita: Next quote!  
Q.F.T.T.W.N.W.N: "I really can't believe that man sometimes. " Bulma groaned, " He takes such delight in seeing Goku  
in pain".  
[all stare at Veggie]  
Vegeta: (innocently) Who? ME?!  
Goku: (blinks) (laughs it off) NAW! Little Veggie loves me to much to wanna hurt me!  
Vegeta: (smirks) It all depends on the meaning of the word 'hurt'. (sneaky little giggle)  
Chuquita: (sweatdrop) Umm, I'll just ignore that little comment and move on. This oldie's from chibi Goten.  
Q.F.T.T.W.N.W.N: "5, 6, 7, 8, uh, Bra, what comes after 8?"  
Goku: (raises his hand) I KNOW! I KNOW! It's 9!  
Chuquita: That and I no longer call her Bra, which is the shortened version of Bura's name. During one summary of my  
7 official fanfic (which never made it to the end of part one and thus is not on fanfiction.net) I had Veggie accidentally  
getting turned into a toddler, which at the time wasn't nearly as widely used a plotline as it is now, almost 2 years into  
the future. Bura supposedly was trying to play mommy to baby-Veggie and after the summary ended up with the weird phrase  
"maternal Bra", I sweatdropped at the odd double-meaning and have been calling her Bura ever since. Not to mention Goten  
has gotten MUCH smarter since this story was written. Speaking of Bura, here's Quote #4.  
Q.F.T.T.W.N.W.N: "Does Freezer scare you Toussan? "  
" He killed me B-chan. "  
" ...oh. " Bura blinked, then grinned, " Don't worry Toussan, this guy isn't like  
Freezer, not at all. He's a dictator. "  
" You mean director. "  
" Same thing. " Bura said, not understanding."  
Vegeta: Another person who's intellegence has risen higher over time.  
Chuquita: Yeah, a lot of Bura's past cute, naive, sweetness and ability to melt Veggie's heart has gradually shifted into  
Son over the years while Bura herself has become a maniacal, more manipulative person when it comes to trying to gain  
Veggie's affection. She also balances out Veggie and Goku's relationship. Where Chi-Chi is trying to keep them as far apart  
as possible, Bura attempts to do the exact opposite. Veggie, who detests being ordered around, seemingly shifts his own  
personality a little to the person's opposite desires when they're trying to rock his and Son's buddyship just to egg them  
on because he enjoys being a delinquent. Notice he tries to get closer to Son when Chi-Chi's around and yet freely lets  
loose his anger and annoyance with Son's naive-ness when Bura's nearby.  
Vegeta: Am I still young enough to considered a delinquent.  
Chuquita: ... (blinks) You are now! The third to last quote is (compared to the others) Much newer. In fact I just wrote  
it last September. This one's Gohan complaining to Chi-Chi about how Veggie is trying to outdo him in the superhero  
business by pulling his "Masked Avenger" thing.  
Q.F.T.T.W.N.W.N: "I don't know how Dad could stand him! I know he thought it was funny or cute or  
something to have him trying to imitate and defeat him, but to me...it's just ANNOYING! "  
" He's not doing anything wrong though, is he? " Chi-Chi asked.  
" Well... " Gohan shifted uncomfortably, " ...no. "  
" Then there's nothing you can do to stop him. " Chi-Chi shrugged, " I think it's nice  
that he's decided to do something to help others instead of feed that ego of his."  
Chuquita: The fact that Chi-Chi is saying Vegeta is doing something she thinks is "nice" pretty much sums up the whole  
little paragraph.  
Vegeta: (evil smirk) I know something we BOTH think is nice--  
Chuquita: (Miss Interupt) DON'T.  
Vegeta: Hmmph! (pouts)  
Chuquita: This one's by Gohan, who's vocabulary at that point in time was too high to even measure it.  
Q.F.T.T.W.N.W.N: " Quite. " Gohan grumbled, then turned to Vegeta, " And just what brings you here to our  
quaint little abode? From my recent deduction I assume you will be wanting to spar with Father. "  
he said, then glanced at Goku, who was now sitting indian style playing with the footies on his  
PJ's, " If my hypothosis is correct, you will have to detain from this for approximately 5   
minutes to allow father to get himself properly dressed and nurished."  
Vegeta: (wide-eyed) That paragraph blew my mind and _I'M_ the smart one.  
Goku: (shocked-drooling-state) Duhhhhhhh...  
Vegeta: (smacks him) SNAP OUT OF IT, KAKARROTTO!  
Goku: Wha-huh? (shakes his head) Gohan sounded so smart just reading what he was saying ruptured a blood-vessel in my brain!  
[Chu & Veggie stare at him; conserned]  
Chuquita: Really?  
Goku: (giggles) NAH! Not really. I was just playing!  
Vegeta: *WHEW*! [whips the sweat from his brow]  
Chuquita: Here's one last quote. This one's a back-n-forth between Son & Veggie from "Mamamia!"  
Q.F.T.T.W.N.W.N: "Vegeta fell out of the straightjacket huffing and puffing heavily, he stood up, a furious  
spark in his eyes, " KAKOROT!!! " he screamed at Goku, who just stood there, " I'LL KILL YOU!! "  
" Aww Vegeta, no ya won't! " Goku joshed, " You always say that but you never mean it. "  
he said as Vegeta folded his arms.  
" OF COURSE I MEAN IT!! " Vegeta screamed as Ms. Bejito grabbed her stomach, a pang of   
pain appearing.  
" No you don't. If you killed me, then you wouldn't have anyone to compete against now   
would you? Plus, I think you WANNA be my friend. " Goku grinned sneakily.  
" WHAT?! " Vegeta yelped, " HAVE YOU GONE MAD KAKOROT! "  
" Nope. I just think you're jealous of Krillin & Gohan & Yamcha & all the others cuz   
we're all friends and you're not. " Goku mocked as Vegeta stared at him in disbelief.  
" YOU BAKA! " Vegeta screamed, " WHAT IN BLAZES IS WRONG WITH YOU! I DO NOT NEED YOU OR  
YOUR WEAK FRIENDS!"  
Vegeta: (to Chu) I don't see anything wrong with this quote.  
Chuquita: Well, this paragraph was written mere pages before both "Veggie" and "little buddy" were formally introduced to  
Goku's vocabulary, Veggie is still calling him "Kakorot" and won't call him Kakarrot/Kakarrotto for another 6 months.  
And after several more stories Son-kun will never call Veggie by the term 'friend' instead of 'buddy' ever again.  
I'm also using the manga spelling of Krillin (Kuririn) now and this was written at a time when Veggie had no double-motives  
about how he feels about "Kakarrotto" so when he's yelping and staring in disbelief up there he's ACTUALLY yelping and  
staring in disbelief. Veggie is still at this point disgusted with even the mere thought of being 'friends' with Son.  
Goku: (happily) But not anymore!  
Chuquita: Hey, did you notice our Veggie's kind of evolved in a similar way over time as the 'real' Veggie has?  
Goku: (thinks about it) ...HEY! Chu-sama's RIGHT! Little Veggie used to be a meanie, but now's he's my sweet lil buddy!  
Vegeta: (angry) I AM NOT "SWEET"!!  
Goku: (lil smile) And in denial about his true self along with his inner sweetness!  
Vegeta: This IS my TRUE SELF! (folds his arms, embarassed) AND I HAVE NO "INNER SWEETNESS"!!  
Chuquita: Whatever you say Veggie. Btw, if anyone has any interesting tabloid headlines about our saiyajin friends in the  
story, be sure to put them in your review and it MAY end up in the story itself!  
Goku: Hey Veggie, which came first, the scrambled egg or the sunny-side-up one?  
Vegeta: I don't know Kakarrotto, which one.  
Goku: Sunny-side-up! Because everyone knows you can't scramble an egg in the dark, silly!  
Vegeta: (flatly) ...Kakarrotto you truely amaze me.  
Goku: (giggle) Why THANK YOU little buddy Veggie 'o mine!  
Chuquita: See you in Part 4 everybody!  
Goku: BYE! 


	4. Veggie EXPOSED?!; Photo shoot; Inky, Bli...

9:19 PM 8/13/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from dbz ep 170 "Son Goku Survived - All of the Z Warriors Resurrected!!"  
{Mrs Briefs:} Welcome, this is Bulma's boyfriend? He's so handsome. Very trendy.  
*Vegeta once again stares wide-eyed*  
{Vegeta:} Trendy??  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) You can pretty much guess the reason for this Quote of the Week.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Where do you FIND this stuff!  
Chuquita: Eh, places. (shrugs; grinning)  
Goku: (happily) I happen to agree with Mrs. Briefs. Veggie is indeed "very trendy".  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Heh-heh-heh...you really think so Kakay?  
Goku: Yup! (nods)  
Vegeta: (proudly) Am I *a-hem*, handsome, also, Kakarrotto-chan?  
Goku: Hmm... [rubs his chin thoughtfully] (smiles) Lil Veggie's more on the cute scale for me!  
Vegeta: (demanding) HOW cute?  
Goku: (taken aback) Well, uhh..you mean on a scale from 1 to 10?  
Vegeta: Hai! (nods)  
Goku: Gosh little Veggie, I can't exactly just place you a number. [scratches his head] HA! (grins) I know! Little Veggie is  
cuter than a chocolate-covered marshmellow sitting in a whipped cream wonderland on a shelf in a pastry shop with a little  
crown of sugar-sprinkles on top! (embarassed giggles) Heeheehee!  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: Veggie?  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: Veggie?  
Vegeta: (glowing) (w/a big doofy grin) I don't know what you said....but the WAY you said it! WOW....  
Goku: (spins his chair around to across the desk from Veggie) (cheerfully) So little buddy, how cute am I?  
Chuquita: (snickers) Son! Don't ask him questions while he's off in La-La Land.  
Goku: (pouts)  
Chuquita: ...eh, alright. Go ahead, ask away.  
Goku: (to the dazed ouji) Little Veggie am I cute?  
Vegeta: (murmuring, still in a daze) Cute as an angel sent from the heavens to fulfill my every need and desire...  
Goku: (eagerly) Even the secret ones?  
Vegeta: (still dazed) ESPECIALLY the secret ones.  
Goku: (loud-enough-for-ya?) WOO-HOO!!!!  
Vegeta: Wha-huh? (looks around, confused) Wha happened?  
Goku: (innocently) Nothin little Veggie.  
Vegeta: ..oh.  
Chuquita: You embarassed yourself while your brain was in Veggie-fantasy-Land again.  
Vegeta: I WHAT!!! (freezes, then glares at the figure to his far left)  
Goku: (giggles and waves at him)  
Vegeta: (points at Chu) THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT!  
Chuquita: WHAT?!  
Vegeta: YOU ALLOWED KAKARROTTO TO ASK ME PERSONAL QUESTIONS WHILE MY MIND WAS ONLY HALF HERE!! THEREFORE ANYTHING I SAY OR  
DO WHILE GLOWING SHALL BE RENDERED AN INVALID AND FALSE!  
Goku: (sadly) Veggie thinks I'm ugly?  
Vegeta: GAH!! (sweatdrops) NO! No you're not ugly at all, you're, uhh, you're beautiful.  
Goku: AWWW, [sits back in his chair] Veggie thinks I'm bee-yoo-tee-full!  
Vegeta: (nervous laughter) Uh, heh heh heh heh. Chu?  
Chuquita: Hmm? OH! (to audiance) Seeing as we've nearly encompassed everything else that's changed in our stories over the  
past 2 years, we've decided to dedicate Part 4's Corner to, well, the Corner; along with everything else that happens to be  
at the beginning and end of each story such as the Quotes of the Week, etc. Back in the beginning the layout for this little  
section was Start Time; author's e-mail; author's name (grins; points to herself) that's me!; Title of story, Summary, and  
the Corner, which at first didn't even have a name. After each chapter of a story there'd be little questions of what's going  
to happen next or more personal notes and stuff. The first Corner was in the second chapter of Veggienapped, but a far cry  
from what's going on here now. [glances over at Son]  
Goku: HEEE! [flashes a big happy grin at Veggie, who snorts and embarassingly turns his back to Son] Little Veggie is shy.  
Vegeta: I AM NOT!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrop) We also had a brief stint doing disclaimers, (dbz doesn't belong to me, yadda yadda) but that quickly  
dropped when I pretty much realized "hey, there's so many pieces of fanfiction out there there's no way Funi or Toei's going  
to single out one person and sue them for writing stories based on their characters". That, and basically I forgot to do it  
after so many stories. The first "Quote of the Week" appeared in place of the disclaimer. (Part 2 of Mamamia) [looks at  
document] (sweatdrops) And guess who happened to be the first person to be the quoted in the Quote of the Week. [narrows her  
eyes and glances to her right]  
Vegeta: (with a big 'ol satisfied grin on his face) (innocently) Who? MEEEEEE?  
Chuquita: I don't know how ya done it but I know ya done it. (sighs) The first quote of the week is by the dubbed Veggie.  
"This is easier than coloring inside the lines!" from the Freezer season/saga.  
Goku: (looks down at his coloring book) I agree with little Veggie. Coloring can be difficult at times.  
Vegeta: (dryly) Thanks for the support Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (sweetly) You're welcome Veggie!  
Vegeta: (glows bright red) ...  
Chuquita: I like to use the Corner as a little mini-break from writing the actual story. It gives me a chance to cool off and  
sometimes our Corners have their own entirely different storylines. It also keeps me from attempting any self-insertions  
which I think are kinda egotistic. But that's just me.  
Goku: Corners also have a lot of plotholes in them.  
Chuquita: (to Son) Like you for example.  
Goku: Huh?  
Chuquita: When I did the first Corner in Dum-Dums I had invited Veggie to "temporarily" co-host. By the time part 2 of that  
fic came around Son-San had appeared out of nowhere along with the ouji.  
Goku: (grins) And has been here ever since.  
Chuquita: With the exception of the two Tenchi fics I wrote where Sasami was the co-co-host and the other where Ayeka was the  
co-co-host. (to Son) You know that really IS a weird title. "Co-co-host".  
Goku: What do you want me to call it? Co-host squared?  
Chuquita: (flinches) Ech. Nah, that doesn't sound right. Let's just keep it at co-co-host.  
Vegeta: (off in Veggie lala Land) Heh-heh, ka-ka-host.  
Chuquita: You know I've seen doujinshi covers that write Kaka as Ca 2.  
Goku: Ca two?  
Chuquita: No, Ca squared. For some reason notepad doesn't let me use super-script. [shrugs] Don't know why. (to Son) I don't  
like seeing your name written as Cacarrotto through. I prefer the manga spelling better. Same reason I don't like  
spelling our little ouji's name as Vejita. Just don't like how it looks. Anyway, on with Part 4!  
Goku: The final chapter of Veggie-wear!  
Chuquita: What I THINK might be the final chapter of Veggie-wear.  
Goku: (cheerfully) Well we'll find out now, won't we!  
  
Summary: Underwear. We all wear it; well--most of us. Bulma decides to invite a famous fashion designer to Capsule Corp. But  
what happens when the fashion designer decides Veggie would be perfect for modeling her new line of underwear? Will Veggie  
go through with it? Will he make it down the catwalk without blasting the audiance into oblivion? How will Chi-Chi and Goku  
react to this one? Will Veggie be able to use his new "underwear model" title to his advantage? And what happens when the  
papers suddenly start blasting rumors about his personal life? Find out!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Luh--Little Veggie...what are we looking at? " Goku said as they both stared at the magazine cover, his voice  
trembling.  
" Something that, that seems to have somehow escaped from the firey pits of the underworld, Kakarrot. " Vegeta  
murmured, his voice also shaking.  
" Close! " La Flu said cheerfully, swiping the magazine from them, " This, my friends, is a Tabloid. A magazine with  
an advertisement-like paper that uses powerful, blatant, rumorous headlines in order to get people to buy it. Most tabloids  
target people in the media, such as yourself, who have become wealthy and or incrediously famous! People love hearing about  
hollywood scandels and let me tell you the tabloids are just as good at digging them up, or if necessary, fabricating their  
own, thereby tarnishing the reputations of many a star. " she explained while flipping through the magazine.  
" But, but if it's all made up...wha, the, PICTURE!!! " Goku exclaimed, pointing at the photo on the cover, blushing  
with embarassment, " I KNOW I NEVER DID WHAT THAT ME IS DOING IN THAT PICTURE RIGHT NOW!!! " he shrieked, then glanced over  
at Vegeta and shivered, sickened.  
" WHAT! " Vegeta snapped at him, " DON'T LOOK AT ME! IF THAT HAD HAPPENED I WOULD HAVE REMEMBERED DOING IT!!! "  
Goku shivered again.  
" Calm down boys! " La Flu patted Goku on the shoulder, " With the technology today photographers can easily splatch  
pictures together by using computers to turn what might be 3 or 4 different photographs look like one big fake image. It's  
like those pictures of "ufo sightings" or "bigfoot". It's all fake. "  
" Buh, buh, but some people are going to BELIEVE IT!!! " Vegeta yelled in horror, " WE HAVE TO DESTORY IT NOW!! "  
" Ugh, 'Geta, there are MILLIONS of copies of this very newspaper all over the world! How do think they stay in  
business! " La Flu shook her head. Vegeta's face turned a pale white. He fell to his knees in shock.  
" I'll never be able to show my face to Kakarrotto and his bakayaro friends ever again! " Vegeta whimpered,  
frightened.  
Goku grabbed the magazine and looked over the picture carefully, " I, I suppose it IS possible..but, I would NEVER..  
I just COULDN'T do that to...and what about Chi-chan!... "  
" Face it Kakarrotto! It's FAKE! " Vegeta shouted, " La Flu is right. It was just some of those sick reporters out  
to, to darken our names. "  
" Then how did they know WHAT YOUR BEDROOM LOOKS LIKE!! "  
" What? " the ouji cocked an eyebrow.  
" YOU'RE BEDROOM! VEGGIE THAT'S YOUR BEDROOM IN THIS PICTURE!! YOU'RE _REAL_ BEDROOM! " Goku jumped up and down  
nervously.  
" Nonsense Kakarrotto, it only looks SIMILAR to my bedroom. " Vegeta brushed it off.  
" SIMILAR?! Veggie that's Pookee sitting up there on the bookcase in the backround!! " he pointed to the small, brown  
stuffed bear in the picture.  
" ... " Vegeta's eyes widened, " Holy mother of cow that IS Pookee. And that IS my bookcase! Then that means-- "  
" --that IS your room Veggie!!! " Goku finished the sentence.  
" But when were they in my room! " Vegeta said angrily.  
" And how did they know what my butt looks like!! " Goku gawked in shock.  
" ...that's uh...that's what your...your, umm, your tush really looks like...eh, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta shifted  
uneasily.  
" I KNOW what my own butt looks like Veggie! " Goku said stubbornly, " And that picture just doesn't do it justice at  
all. "  
" Easy for you to say--nudist. " Vegeta muttered.  
" Really, that's it in the photo! Look! " Goku reached for the bottom of his gi and bent over, ready to drop his  
pants.  
" WHY I NEVER!! " La Flu stared at him in disgust as the saiyajin let his pants fall, then reached for his boxers.  
" AHH! KAKARROTTO STOP IT!!! " Vegeta grabbed Goku's drawers at the waist to stop the larger saiyajin from pushing  
them down, " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!! "  
" *SNAP!* "  
The duo froze in place. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Tell me that wasn't a camera flash going off somewhere in the backround. " he said flatly, looking out the corner  
of his eye.  
" Veggie there!! " Goku pointed to the open window off to the side of the room. Vegeta pushed Goku away and ran over  
to the window just intime to see a young woman in an overcoat sliding down a ladder with a camera around her neck and dashing  
down the street.  
" HEY YOU! COME BACK HERE SO I CAN RIP YOU APART!!! " Vegeta screamed in rage, " Darn you STUPID humans for having  
such low ki! Sometimes I wish you were even twice as more powerful in general just so I could TELL WHERE THE HECK YOU ARE  
WHEN YOU'RE SPYING ON ME!!! " he let his shoulders slump and groaned.  
" Well there's another picture that's headed for the headlines tommorow. " La Flu said with sarcasm. Vegeta pouted.  
" I can't even get anywhere NEAR Kakarrotto without some bakayaro popping their head in and snapping pictures  
whenever what we're doing looks the SLIGHTEST bit suggestive!!!" Vegeta groaned, " IT'S NOT FAIR!! WHY MUST THEY DO THIS TO  
ME AND MY PEASANT!!! "  
" Honestly, 'Geta-- " La Flu began.  
" AND YOU! " he snapped at her, " YOU'RE ANOTHER ONE!! EITHER GET MY NAME RIGHT OR DON'T REFER TO ME BY IT AT ALL! "  
" I know what your "name" is, 'Geta. It's just that using a nickname is a good way to get noticed. Vegeta sounds like  
a vegetable's name. "  
" AND "GETA" SOUNDS LIKE A GIRLY NAME!! " the ouji yelled, " KAKARROT IS BETTER AT NICKNAMEING ME! HE'S MY PEASANT!  
HE HAS THE RIGHT TO MAKE UP KAKA-NAMES FOR ME! YOU _DON'T_!!! "  
" Hmm, I do see a striking resemblence. "  
Vegeta and La Flu turned around to see Goku looking over his shoulder at him bottom and comparing it to the one on  
the cover of the magazine; the saiyajin now buck-naked from the waist down.  
" I don't know how they did it but WOW that is definately my behind in the picture. " Goku nodded proudly.  
Vegeta whinced and instantly covered his eyes with his hands, chanting something incoherently over-and-over again.  
" Ugh, " La Flu walked over to Goku, " Listen, Mr--Mr-- " she paused, suddenly realizing she had never asked the  
saiyajin's name, " Mr... " she now said as if coaxing him to finish the sentence, " Kakarrotto? "  
" Son Goku. " he responded.  
She looked at him, surprised, " Son Go--but all this time 'Geta's been calling you... "  
" Kakarrotto is his birth name. "Son Goku" is merely Kaka-chan's nickname given to him by his adoptive grandfather. "  
Vegeta explained.  
" Veggie know my birth name's last name? " Goku asked innocently. La Flu elbowed Goku and motioned him to cover his  
privates with the magazine in his hands. Goku did so, letting the other two people in the room let out a sigh of relief.  
" Hmm... " Vegeta thought back, " YOUR last name...well it's obviously the same as the rest of your family members...  
and I DO remember Raditsu telling me the family's last name at one point... " he rubbed his chin, then stopped as if the  
answer had just slapped him across the face. A big evil smirk engulfed it, " What an ironic twist of fate. " he muttered to  
himself.  
Goku leaned forth anxiously, " Well? "  
" Koi. It's a word that translates into "love". " the ouji let out a little chuckle, " I remember how embarassed  
your older brother was when he, Nappa, and I landed on a planet to destory it and we each announced our names. He completely  
dropped his last name after we demolished the planet of giggly elf children. They teased him so badly that after he blew it  
up he responded to anything you said to him with an enraged roar for the next 3 weeks. Nappa and I had a gas making fun of  
him. " Vegeta recalled fondly.  
" That's not very nice Veggie. " Goku pouted.  
" Neither is what that woman who just took that snapshot is going to do with it. " Vegeta said shortly.  
Goku frowned, " Sorry Veggie. " he said, then perked up, " You know, that's really not a bad name, Kakarrotto Koi.  
It's got the same consonants at the beginning of each word. Like Chuckie Cheese. Or Porky Pig, or Donald Duck. "  
" Baka! If you think half the pranks I've pulled on Raditsu are mean-spirited think what would happen if those "media  
personel" knew your saiyajin last name...HA! They would praise the heavens that you merely exist for them to sink their  
rumor-hungry jaws into! "  
" 'Geta it's 6:30. We have to get going. " La Flu said, glancing down at her watch.  
" Going?! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH THOSE, "PEOPLE" OUT THERE! " Vegeta shouted.  
" But we have an important date to get to. And after this you only have one more modeling job on your contract and  
then I can let you go. " she looked pressed for time.  
Vegeta smiled, " Really? One more after this, eh? " he grabbed a blanket off the bed and heaved it overtop of himself  
and flattening his hair in the process. The ouji grinned beneath the pink sheet, then punched to holes with his fingers for  
him to see out of, " HA! Alright, I'm ready! " he said proudly.  
" ... " La Flu looked at him like just sprouted a third eye.  
" What? They can take my picture all they want in this gettup. There's nothing juicy about a stranger covered in a  
bed-sheet. "  
La Flu smiled, " That's pure genius, 'Geta! "  
" VEgeta. " he narrowed his eyes at her.  
" Very well, let's get going. " she said cheerfully, leading him out of the room. Goku followed them, only to have  
La Flu turn and glare at him, " And, Son Goku? "  
" Yes? "  
" Put your pants back on! " La Flu said, clearly annoyed.  
Goku looked down, " Oh yeah! Be right back! " he ran off, then returned seconds later, fully clothed, " Better? " he  
chirped.  
" Better. Now follow me. " she made her way down the stairs.  
Goku cheered, " YAY! "  
  
  
" Heeheehee. "  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes in frustration at the all-to-familiar little giggle beside him. He groaned, " I know I'll  
regret even asking this....*sigh*, what is so funny Kakarrotto? " he glanced over at the larger saiyajin sitting beside him  
in the limo. La Flu was sitting farther up near the front of the car and driver, leaving the two flustered saiyajins in the  
back.  
" You look just like one of those ghosts on the Pac-Man games. " Goku giggled, " You know, Inky, Blinky, Pinky and  
Clyde? "  
" "Clyde", Kakarrot? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.  
Goku just nodded happily.  
" "Clyde". " he repeated dryly.  
" Well, actually you look more like Pinky cuz Pinky was-- "  
" --let me guess, pink? "  
" YEAH! " Goku clasped his hands together, " Gosh I didn't know you played arcade games too little Veggie! We should  
play TOGETHER sometime! "  
The ouji started to glow bright red underneath his seat, setting it on fire. Goku yelped and backed away.  
" VEGGIE! YOUR SHEET!!! "  
" Huh wah wah? " the dazed ouji looked upward, then shrieked and lept onto the floor.  
" REMEMBER VEGGIE! STOP DROP AND ROLL! STOP DROP AND ROLL! " Goku cried as Vegeta did so, quickly putting out the  
fire. He snarled at Goku, took his now burnt sheet off his body and handed it to him. Goku smiled at the sheet and held it up  
, then poked his head through the large burnt out hole and stuffed it downward. He eagerly tapped on Vegeta's shoulder, " Hey  
Veggie, like my new skirt? "  
Vegeta looked over at the grinning peasant, who was now wearing Vegeta's sheet as a skirt. He sweatdropped, " It's  
lovely, Kakarrotto. " he sarcastically remarked.  
" AWWWWWW you really think I'm loverly little Veggie? " Goku blushed lightly.  
" ... " Vegeta paused for a moment at the reaction, then looked up at the roof of the car, " Whoever did this--thank  
you. " he grinned, then smirked evilly at the other saiyajin, " Why yes Kakay, I happen to think it looks wonderful on you. "  
he patted Goku on the shoulder and shooched closer to the large saiyajin, " Do you enjoy it when I compliment you Kaka-chan?"  
" Mmm-hmm. " Goku nodded happily.  
" And, just for curiousity's sake, why is that? " he rubbed his hands together menacingly.  
" Well-- " Goku started, then yelped suddenly as a loud car horn beeped from Goku's side of the rode. Vegeta growled  
at the horrible timing and climbed over his companion to open the window to the limo only to have several bright lights flash  
in his face.  
" AAHH!! " Vegeta covered his eyes as he wailed in pain. Goku sweatdropped as he watched the speeding car holding  
several people with cameras fly off into the distance.  
" Uh-oh Veggie I think they got you again. " Goku said in a sing-song voice.  
" Rule number 1 of riding in a limo. Never open the windows for ANYBODY. " La Flu nodded wisely.  
Vegeta groaned as he lay tumbled about over the bigger saiyajin, " Kakarrotto, PLEASE close the window. "  
" You got it little Veggie! " Goku chirped, doing so.  
" Ugh! " the ouji groaned in disgust, " I don't know how much more of this I can take. " Vegeta put his hand on his  
forehead.  
" Aww, poor sweet baby. " Goku rubbed his hand through the ouji's hair. Vegeta froze, realizing he was still draped  
across the larger saiyajin. He quickly got up and zipped over to the other side of the limo, whistling a nervous little  
tune.  
" So? Where are we going? " Vegeta asked La Flu, desperately in need to change the subject.  
" Photo shoot. " she responded.  
Vegeta nearly choked, " Wha--WHAT?! "  
" A photo shoot. You know, when we take pictures of you and put them in ads and such. " La Flu explained.  
" Ads..ads as in MAGAZINES!! " he glared at Goku and swiped the magazine out of the saiyajin's hands.  
" Hey! Veggie that was a very interesting fake story the newsperson wrote about us. " Goku pouted.  
Vegeta hissed at him.  
" No, not in THOSE magazines. REGULAR magazines, 'Geta. " she sighed.  
" Well, I suppose I could do that...as long as we keep Kakarrotto as far away from the cameras as possible. He'll  
need to wait in the car. "  
" 'wait in the car'?? " Goku sniffled, looking deeply hurt.  
Vegeta looked over at Goku, who's eyes were now filled to the brim with tears.  
" But, but little Veh-GEEE... " he stared at Vegeta with wobbily big sparkily eyes.  
" Ehhhh... " Vegeta reered back, his face glowing bright red, " Ca--calm down Kakay, it's not that I don't WANT you  
to be there, I just want to keep you safe from any roaming tabloid photographers. I can't have you around anymore if they  
think you're my---my-- "  
" --VEGGIE HATES ME!!!! " Goku wailed at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
Vegeta panicked, " NO! No I don't hate you Kakay really I don't!! " he shouted as the car came to a stop.  
" YES YOU DO YOU HATE ME!!! " the bigger saiyajin sobbed wildly as he burst out of the car and onto a red carpet,  
crying and rubbing his eyes.  
" NO! Oh Kakay I don't hate you at all! " Vegeta begged, trying to coax Goku back into the car, " Kakay I luh-- "  
Vegeta froze as every person and TV/radio/photographic camera turned his way. Vegeta got out of the car and pulled Goku down  
to his height, then whispered the rest of the sentence in his ear. A large smile instantly covered Goku's face.  
" ... " his eyes widened with excitement, " VEGGIE LOVES ME!!!! " Goku squealed at the top of his lungs. Vegeta's  
face turning a hot red as Goku picked up the ouji and hugged him. He then set the dreamily dazed ouji back on his feet.  
Vegeta let out a small giggle, then glared at the people around him.  
" SCAM WILL YA!! "  
The group quickly zipped away. Vegeta snorted.  
" Those must have been the REGULAR news reporters. " Goku said in surprise.  
Vegeta muttered, " No kidding. Now move along, I don't have all day! "  
" Yes little Veggie. Whatever you say! " Goku said cheerfully as he pranced into the building.  
" "whatever you say". I like that phrase. " Vegeta rubbed his chin, smirking, " I like it a lot. "Whatever you say,  
V-sama; O-ruler of my very existance, conqueror of my sweet Kaka-soul"...heh-heh, yeah. Good phrase, Kakarrotto. VERY good. "  
  
  
" Wow, look at all the people. " Vegeta muttered in surprise as they entered the building. He smiled, " All here for  
ME. "  
" OOH! OH VEGGIE LOOK AT ALL THE PRETTY COSTUMES!! " Goku squealed as he zipped around a large rack of outfits, " You  
think they'd let me have one? "  
" I'm sure they will Kakarrotto. " Vegeta replied, then smirked, " And if they don't then I'll MAKE them give it to  
you. "  
" Aww, that is very sweet of you little Veggie! " the larger saiyajin grinned, " You know I was thinking of maybe  
getting a nightie or some pajamas or somethin like that. "  
" A NIGHTIE!? Kakarrotto WHO is going to see you at NIGHT! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" Chi-chan will. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Now that's STUPID! What's Onna going to care! " the ouji waved his arms in the air, aggrivated.  
" But I love Chi-chan, little Veggie. " Goku pouted.  
" Yes, you still do, don't you. " Vegeta felt the hairs on his tail stand on end and the tail itself trying to  
unhinge itself from around Vegeta's waist, " Hn... " he rubbed his chin, then smirked and got an idea, " Well howabout you  
and I have a sleepover sometime. That way Bulma and Mirai and Bura and Trunks and of course MYSELF can all see your soon-to-  
-be chosen brand new sleepwear? "  
" YAY! SLEEPOVERS WITH VEGGIE! " Goku chanted happily, then paused as Vegeta started to walk away, " Veggie where're  
ya going? " he stuck his bottom lip out in a pouty way.  
" To get my picture taken, Kakarrotto. I can't risk having you within 'shooting range' if you know what I mean. "  
the ouji sighed.  
Goku cocked his head, confused, " Huh? "  
" Just in case one of those "rumor mill" photographers happen to show up I want you to stay over here so we don't end  
up in any more, *ahem*, "pictures" together. "  
" You got it little Veggie! " Goku saluted him as he watched the ouji wander off. He let out a small, saddened sigh,  
" I hope my little buddy's alright over there. Every inch feels like a mile when Veggie leaves. " he folded his arms, then  
felt a tap on his shoulder. The saiyajin looked over to his right to see a familiar girl in a reporter's hat and trenchcoat.  
he grinned, " Oh! Hi! I remember you, you're the same person who snapped me-n-Veggie's picture through the hotel window  
earlier. How ya doin! "  
  
  
" Now 'Geta, I want you to try these jeans on for the first shot, oh-kay? " La Flu smiled, handing the pants to the  
ouji.  
" *A-HEM*! " he narrowed his eyes up at her.  
" I'm sorry, VEgeta. " she said flatly, correcting herself.  
" Better. " Vegeta nodded proudly, standing there in only his briefs and his 'fuzzy belt' wrapped around his waist,  
" Jeans shouldn't be too hard. " he smirked, then paused, a blank expression on his face, " Waitaminute. This is the first  
item of clothing I've gotten from you through this whole ordeal that actually covers a half-decent area of my body...what's  
the catch? "  
" No catch, just go over infront of the camera and let Veronica take your picture. " she pointed to a spot infront of  
a blank white wall. Vegeta stood there and put the pants on.  
" There. How's that? " Vegeta called out to the camera-woman.  
" PERFECT! " she gave him a thumbs-up sign.  
" Now take them back off again! " La Flu added.  
" WAH!! " Vegeta sweatdropped and nearly fell over, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAKE THEM BACK OFF AGAIN!! " he yelled.  
" Ugh! That's the point! To show off the underwear! Now take the pants back off again, but not completely off, just  
enough for us to see the name-brand on your tushie. And give us one of those sassy 'bad-boy' smiles for the camera. "  
Vegeta snarled at her, " BAD! I'LL SHOW YOU BAD-- "  
" *SNAP*! "  
" --YEOW! " he covered his eyes, which screamed with agony from the flashes of light. Vegeta stumbled backwards and  
tripped over his now-fallen jeans and onto the ground.  
" Oh my goodness! 'Geta are you oh-kay! " La Flu gasped, running over to him.  
Vegeta's arm twitched in pain, " NO...MORE....PANTS... " he angrily gritted his teeth.  
" No more pants. Got it. " La Flu wrote it down in a notebook, " What about shorts? "  
" Do I have to...pull those down...too? "  
" Umm, no. Not really. "  
He raised his arm in the air, " I'll DO IT!! "  
  
  
" And then Veggie told me he's gonna invite me to a sleepover at Capsule Corp and we're all gonna play games and sing  
songs and it's gonna be FUN! " Goku grinned.  
" Really? " the reporter said as she quickly wrote down something in the small pad she was holding, " What kind of  
games? "  
" Umm, you know, Veggie games. " the large saiyajin scratched his head.  
" How close are you and Vegeta, Son Goku? " she asked.  
" How close? " Goku blinked, " Well we are buddies. And he is my Ouji and fusion partner and we're both connected  
through the portara earrings....hey did you know that if I tug on my left ear Veggie can feel the same tug on his right? "  
" Soul mates...INTRESTING... " she scribbled.  
The saiyajin's cheeks turned a hot pink, " Wha--WHAT!? I, I didn't say..uhh, what I-- " Goku's eyes widened when they  
caught sight of the newspaper the girl was holding underneath her arm, " WAAAHHH!! " he shrieked, backing up, " YOU'RE A  
REPORTER!! "  
" Why yes I am. Small world. " she smirked, shaking his hand, " My name's Nekoni and I'm a writer for a well known  
magazine, Saiyajin Secrets. Your a saiyajin, do you have any secrets you wish to share with the world? "  
" Veh--Veggie told me not to talk to any reporters. " Goku said nervously, " He says he doesn't want any more bad  
things being printed about him that aren't true. And I always listen to Veggie. "  
" I'll give you a candy bar. " she grinned, holding up a piece of chocolate.  
" CANDY! " Goku squealed, grabbing the food out of her hands and stuffing his face, " So? What do you wanna know? "  
  
  
" Can I keep these? " Vegeta grinned at the swim-shorts he was wearing.  
" You can keep anything you want, we'll just take it out of your salary. " La Flu sighed.  
" GREAT! " the ouji said happily, " I don't swim much but these would be PERFECT for training in the gravity room. It  
gets obsencely HOT in there after a while. " he tugged at the pant-leg.  
" Uh-huh... " La Flu sweatdropped. She handed him a ouji-sized surfboard, " Now I want you to hold this over your  
head as if you're getting ready to run down to the ocean and surf a BIG WAVE! "  
" Works for me. " he smirked, then paused as he sized up the surfboard, " This seems a little shorter than the  
"surf-boards" I've seen on TV... "  
" That's because it is! " La Flu smiled, " You see, we had one specialized to your specific height. "  
" You mean you made one 'easier' for me. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
" Well, yes. You see 'Geta you're really not that tal-- "  
" --YOU GIVE ME THE SAME SIZE YOU'D GIVE ANYBODY ELSE!! HEAR ME!!! " the ouji threw a temper tantrum AND the  
surf-board to the floor.  
" You mean a standard size surf-board?! 'Geta I think a normal sized surf-board is a little too big for you to  
handle-- " La Flu sputtered.  
" --I CAN HANDLE KAKARROTTO AND HE'S ALMOST 2 FEET TALLER THAN I AM SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN'T HANDLE A  
"STANDARD" SIZED SURF-BOARD!!! " Vegeta screamed angrily.  
" Well, alright. But you asked for it. " she shrugged, " HEY JOE! THROW ONE OF THE REGULAR SURF-BOARDS OVER HERE FOR  
'GETA!! " La Flu called off-screen as a surfboard 3 times the size of the one Vegeta had been holding landed infront of them.  
The ouji gawked at the object, " Holy beef that thing's HUGE! " he murmured.  
" There you go champ. " La Flu said sarcastically as she walked back off the photo area Vegeta was standing before.  
The wall was now decorated like a beach. The prince blinked at the; to him; gigantic surf-board. The small saiyajin picked up  
the surfboard and held it uneasily over his head. The weight wasn't a problem, it was trying to get a grip on either side of  
the wide board. Vegeta grumbled uncomfortably.  
" Me and my big mouth. " he glared at the board, " This thing's even bigget than Kakarrotto! " Vegeta looked the  
surf-board over, then smirked as an idea popped into his head. Vegeta turned so his side was facing the camera, then bent  
over slightly and let the board drop onto his back, but held onto it to keep it from sliding onto the floor. He turned his  
head to the camera and smirked at it, " Smile for the camera you big chunk of plastic. " the ouji snickered.  
" *FLASH*! "  
  
  
" So! Whadda ya think? " La Flu asked Vegeta, who looked down at the umpteenth costume he'd worn since they'd gotten  
there.  
The ouji rubbed the sleeve of the silk robe he was now wearing, " What color is this again? " Vegeta squinted his  
eyes at it.  
" Lilac. It's a cross between purple, red, and pink. " she responded.  
" Why don't you just call it Puredink. It's easier to just smash the words together. " Vegeta said dryly, " That's  
what Vejitto did. " he muttered.  
" Puredink? " La Flu cocked an eyebrow, " Now that just sounds stupid. " she laughed.  
" So does "Geta". "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Don't sass me, I've got you under contract! "  
" Yeah yeah. " Vegeta brushed her off. A little spot in the upper front pocket of the robe caught his eye, " G? " he  
tapped La Flu on the shoulder, " Why does this say "G" on it? " he narrowed his eyes at the cursive letter.  
" G, you know, for 'Geta. " she shrugged.  
" No. You see, "G" is for that baka Earth name everyone calls Kakarrotto. " Vegeta folded his arms.  
" Son Goku? "  
" Yes, that's the one. " he flinched in slight disgust, " K is for Kakarrotto and V is for-- "  
" ... "  
" Go ahead, finish it for me. "  
" Vegeta. " she said blandly.  
" That's right! " Vegeta grinned, " You wouldn't happen to have one of these with a V on it, would you? "  
" Just go sit on the bed so you can get your picture taken. " La Flu said, slightly annoyed as she pointed to the  
make-shift bed on the set.  
" No. "  
" WHAT?! "  
" I am not laying down until this robe says V instead of G. Besides, "Geta" is a female saiyajin name. I am a male.  
That is one of the many reasons I detest you refering to me by it!! " Vegeta snorted.  
" Saiya-what? " she blinked, confused. Vegeta froze.  
" Uhhh, nevermind. " he nervously twiddled his fingers, " Umm, well, URG.. " he bit his lip, his prime defense now  
thrown out the window because the ouji obviously couldn't let on that he was an space alien, " Kakarrotto will agree with me!  
Yes! He will whole-heartedly agree with me that my name is not to be prounounced "Geta" and that you are to get me a new robe  
for the photo with a V printed on it for my name...which is Vegeta...with a VE!! "  
" Uh-huh. " La Flu sweatdropped.  
" HEY! KAKARROTTO!!! " Vegeta called as he ran over to find Goku.  
" ...but I think I've only buddy-smooched Veggie 2 or 3 times. " Goku said as he layed down on what looked like a  
psychiatrist patient's chair. The reporter sat in the psychiatrist's chair.  
" Well let's just say 3 for the record. " Nekoni scribbled it down.  
" KAKARROTTO!!! " Goku cocked his head to the left slightly to see Vegeta standing there, panting tiredly.  
" Oh! Hi Veggie! Just the lil ouji I was lookin for! " he grinned. Vegeta perked up, staring curiously, " Say Veggie,  
Nekoni-san here wants to know if you'd let me smooch you for a photo she's taking. "  
" Smoo--who--pho-- " Vegeta sputtered, confused. He looked up at the reporter, who waved cheerfully at him. Vegeta  
sweatdropped, " Kakarrotto. What did I tell you about not talking to any reporters? " he said flatly.  
Goku unwrapped another piece of candy and tossed it in his mouth, then dropped the wrapper into a huge pile of them  
beside the psychiatrist patient's chair, " Not to? "  
" That's right, Kakarrot. Good for you. " Vegeta said calmly, then screamed in his face, " THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING  
EXACTLY WHAT I TOLD YOU NOT TO!!!! "  
Goku pouted, " Umm, well, Veggie I,...she gave me candy! " he grinned, holding up a bag of M-n-M's, " Want some? We  
got regular, peanut, or crisp-yyy. " he said in a sing-song voice.  
Vegeta glared at the reporter, " OUT!! GET OUT!! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!!! " he roared, powering up. The  
ouji yelped suddenly as Goku grabbed him and plunked him on his lap.  
" Little Veggie say cheese! " Goku said sweetly. Vegeta smiled weakly, having an awkward feeling. Nekoni snapped the  
picture and ran off.  
" BYE GOKU-SAN!! "  
" BYE-BYE REPORTER LADY!!! " Goku waved happily. He looked down at a very grumpy Vegeta, " Wow Veggie, you were so  
wrong about reporters. She was very nice to me. Asked some funny questions, but still nice. "  
" KAKA...RROTTO... " Vegeta gritted through his teeth; furious.  
" Ooh, by the way nice robe. Makes it a pleasure to hug ya little Veggie. " Goku said, feeling the material.  
" Really?... " Vegeta squeaked out, now glowing bright red.  
" You know Veggie, as much as I could sit here hugging you the rest of the day you gotta go finish getting your  
pictures taken. " Goku whispered to him, " Wouldn't want you to get off-schedule like that. "  
" Off-schedule...right... "  
" Veggie-- "  
" Kakarrotto....I can't...feel my legs... " Vegeta mumbled, still glowing in shock and slightly embarassed.  
" Oh! I can solve that for ya. " Goku said happily as he lifted the ouji up and carried him over to where the set  
was. Goku plopped Vegeta onto the make-shift bed, saluted the light and camera crew, and walked back to his spot on the  
psychiatrist patient's chair, " There we go! Pretty as a picture! "  
  
  
" Ahh, it feels good to know I've caused that stupid Ouji so much humiliation. " Chi-Chi (thought I forgot about her  
didn't you) said happily as she sat infront of the TV. Gohan came through the front door with a fairly large stack of  
magazines in his hands.  
" Uhh, Kaasan? "  
" Yes Gohan-chan? " she said sweetly, " And how's my brilliant GENIUS of a child today? "  
" Kaasan, about the whole media thing-- "  
" --I'm AMAZING aren't I. Oh Gohan you should have seen me! I practically chewed that Ouji up and spit him back out  
again infront of those reporters. HAHA! It was so much FUN! " she grinned.  
" Yeah, well, apparently they thought so to. They had a field day! " he dropped the magazines next to Chi-Chi, who  
glanced down at them and shrieked--it was the same tabloid magazine Goku had stepped on earlier.  
" Secret Capsule Corp Supermodel Hubby Lusts after Mountain Mistress. " Gohan read dryly, peering over Chi-Chi's  
shoulder. Her jaw was now hanging wide open.  
" Ah.....ah.... " Chi-Chi desperately tried to produce any type of sound but was still in shock.  
" And that's not all. " Gohan pulled out several other magazines, " "Killer Alien Marries Capsule Diva", "Alien  
Vegetables Take Over Capsule Corp!", "Gorgeous Model in Love with Giggly Country Boy", oh, and here's one about you,  
"Wrath of the Scorned Housewife". " he sarcastically held up a tabloid with an angry-looking Chi-Chi on the front cover. Her  
eyes were now red along with two little horns a computer literate photographer had placed on her head, " Personally I don't  
think this picture does you justice Kaasan. Hahaha! " Gohan laughed lightly, then yelped as Chi-Chi grabbed the magazine.  
" THEY ALL THINK I'M CRAZY!!! " she gawked as she read though the article.  
" Yeah well according to this one here Trunks is a pod person and Bulma is trying to keep Vegeta a secret from the  
public because she's supposedly helping him aid an army of invading aliens to take over the world! " Gohan exclaimed, then  
did a double take at another magazine, "Supermodel Vegeta Oujisama has Fusion Love Child with Peasant Slave". " he looked at  
the utterly confused and startled picture of Vejitto beneath the headline, " How did they get a picture of Vejitto anyway?! I  
thought he was playing security guard duty down in H.F.I.L!? "  
" "Obsessed Alien Model Wishes To Abduct Man From The Mountains!" HA! He already has. " Chi-Chi threw the magazine to  
the floor, " Oh Gohan!! Those evil people are trying to make it look like my sweet little Go-chan has the hots for that  
EVIL MANIPULATING OUJI!! " Chi-Chi sobbed, " Not to mention that they're trying to make me look like the bad guy! "  
" Girl. "  
" WHATEVER!!! " Chi-Chi wailed, " Oh Go-CHAAAAHAAHAAAAN!! "  
Gohan patted her on the shoulder, " I'm sorry Kaasan. I didn't mean to get you upset like that. It's just that I  
thought, well, you should know--before someone else tells you, I mean. "  
" That's oh-kay, Gohan. It's alright. " she sniffled, then gawked at a lone magazine on the floor below her. Chi-Chi  
grabbed it and held it up.  
" "France: A State of Affairs". " Gohan read outloud, then glanced down at the picture taken just hours ago of Vegeta  
trying to keep Goku from pulling down his underpants, " State of aff--OH, now I get it. They're in a state, it looks like its  
an affai--right...interesting twist of words. Completely untrue though. "  
" HE'S TRYING TO PULL MY BABY'S UNDERWEAR OFF HIS BOTTOM!! " Chi-Chi gasped, then snarled, " I'LL KILL YOU OUJI!!! "  
" Naw, if anything Vegeta's trying to keep them on. He's looking at the camera like he didn't know it was there. And  
if anything it's Toussan who's trying to pull them off for some reason. " Gohan said logically.  
" NO HE'S NOT! HE'S TRYING TO GET HIMSELF SOME SICK OUJI-FUN DOING AWFUL THINGS TO GO-CHAN WHILE I'M NOT THERE TO  
STOP HIM!!! " Chi-Chi protested, " I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO TOUCH HIS BUTT, DO YOU HEAR ME OUJI!!!! "  
" Ohhh... " Gohan sweatdropped, " "Boxers or Briefs, that's what this reporter would like to know...". " he read the  
opening sentence, " Boxers or--ahh, more word play. Toussan's wearing boxers. Vegeta's part of the Briefs family. Good with  
words I can tell you that much. "  
" OOH!! " Chi-Chi snarled, " WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IS WHO TIPS THESE PEOPLE OFF ANYWAY!!!! "  
  
  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Bura snickered from inside her room, sitting in a big detective's chair. She patted her phone, " I  
just LOVE my new Ouji-tips Hotline. " she grinned.  
  
  
" I really like that last snapshot of you Veggie. " Goku said cheerfully as he got into the limo and closed the door.  
Vegeta was sitting beside him, still in a grumpy mood. La Flu was back upfront in the limo, " Lookit you! " he giggled,  
holding the photo of Vegeta; still glowing bright red and with one shoulder of his robe slipping off the shoulder and staring  
blankly into the camera; infront of the ouji, " You're so cute! "  
" Errrr... " Vegeta growled, now back in his regular training outfit, " I swear those stupid outfits got skimpier as  
the shoot went on! AND WHY'D YOU HAVE TO LET THEM SNAP THE PICTURE WITH ME LIKE THAT!! "  
" Well like I said I think you looked especially cute-n-huggable in this one! " Goku hugged the copy of the photo,  
" And who cares if you were still glowing. It came out great and so did the others. "  
" You're just trying to cheer me up. " Vegeta said bluntly, glancing away from Goku, who just teleported across the  
seat.  
" Aww Veggie no I'm not! I really like how you take pictures! " Goku pouted.  
" Do you? " Vegeta smirked sarcastically, " How would you like me to take a few SNAP shots at you, Kakarrotto? " he  
made a fist and held it before the bigger saiyajin, who just giggled in reply.  
" Veggie you wouldn't dare. " Goku laughed and sat back in his seat.  
" What makes you think THAT? "  
" Think? " Goku looked at him, confused. He smiled, " Aww little buddy, there is no think. I KNOW. "  
" Hnn. " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, then snorted and sat back also. He scratched his head, deep in thought,  
" *A-hem*! " he got up and walked over to La Flu, then tapped her on the shoulder, " Can I ask you a question? "  
" Sure, 'Geta. What do you want to know? " La Flu smiled.  
" I don't know if it was just me, but for some odd reason the further we went into that photo shoot the more the  
costumes seemed to show...I mean...they revealed more and more "flesh" as we went on. There a REASON for that? " he narrowed  
his eyes, " You wouldn't happen to be PREPARING me for something, would you? "  
She smirked, " You're very perceptive, 'Geta. I give you credit for that. " La Flu nodded, " If you must know I've  
been working on a brand new style of underwear that's going to blow all my competitors out of the water and I want YOU to  
model it for me at the exhibit this Saturday! "  
" Underwear?! I did the stupid underwear thing the last time! What makes you think I couldn't do it again?! " Vegeta  
exclaimed, slightly offended.  
" Well, it's new. VERY new. And you seem alright with modeling the clothes in general but I still think you'd be a  
little uneasy if we rush into this. But it's pure genius 'Geta I promise! " La Flu said, " And after you model them on  
Saturday for me you and your large friend can go back to living your normal lives! "  
" NORMAL lives? " Vegeta chuckled a bit, " Lady, I don't think my life was EVER "normal"... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
6:02 PM 8/18/2002  
END OF PART 4!  
Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Heh-heh-heh. (to Son) You know all throughout these Corners we've been talking about firsts?  
Goku: Yeah?  
Chuquita: Well I think we're going to be witnessing yet another. This story's gonna have to move into a 5th chapter.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You're kidding.  
Chuquita: Nope. I really wanted to wrap it up in four chapters but there's too much left just to smash it at the end here.  
That and from what I've read that ff.net gets a little crazy if your chapter is more than 60KB. But I promise there will be  
only ONE MORE chapter. And after that we're going to start story idea #2 and THE poll.  
Goku: (cocks an eyebrow) "THE poll"???  
Vegeta: (now wearing a number 1 t-shirt) [holding up a "vote Veggie" flag] (smirks) Heh-heh. Vote for me!  
Chuquita: (to Son) Next fic we're going to have the "ultimate poll" on whether I should write story number 5 or not. The one  
where Veggie finally wins--but wins in the future, and, well you're going to have to look for the summary at the End Corner  
in Stupified if you don't know which plotline I'm talking about.  
Vegeta: (to Chu) I notice you gave a cameo in this chapter.  
Chuquita: Yeah, well, Nekoni gave me a cameo in her Minari story so I just repaid the favor. Miss Sheba also gave me a cameo  
in her fic "Icky Piccy". I might give Miss Sheba a cameo in the next Piccy fic I write where Piccolo tries to take over the  
world by song.  
Goku: Song?  
Chuquita: It's a long explanation. The third Piccy fic is still in the planning stages though.  
[Veggy runs by the desk screaming in terror]  
Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) Speaking of explanations.  
Veggy: CHU! GOKU! HIDE ME!! [ducks down behind them]  
Goku: What happened to you?  
Veggy: (nervously peeks his head above the desk) I told him not to eat more than he could handle! "Put them in a bowl" I  
said! "That way you'll be able to limit the amount of peeps you eat" I said! But did he listen? NO! He went back to his messy  
habits and ate 100 POUNDS of them!!  
Vegeta: Who?  
Veggy: (squeaks out) Mirai!  
Chuquita: (glances at the now un-manned camera) I was wondering what happened to him.  
Mirai: [from off-screen] (roars) ANDROID!!!!  
Veggy: (yelps) AHH! [hids behind Son]  
Goku: (to Veggy) What are you doing back there?  
Veggy: You're big! I'm using you as a blockade! Nothing personal.  
Goku: (sweatdrops) BLOCKADE?!  
Veggy: Yes, I, I want you to stop him, but I don't want you to hurt him. You see I'm not a big fan of violence.  
Goku: WELL HOW CAN I STOP HIM WITHOUT--  
Veggy: --REASON! Reason with him! Mirai will listen to you! You're his Sensei's father!  
Goku: Ohhh, (bites his lip) well, I'll try.  
Mirai: YOU'RE A GONER THIS TIME ANDROID!! YOU WAIT TILL I GET THROUGH WITH YOU YOU'LL BE NOTHING MORE THAN A PILE OF NUTS AND  
BOLTS!!!  
Chuquita: (to Veggy) He sounds unusually OOC-istically angry.  
Mirai: AARG!!! [appears infront of them; now 300 pounds fatter]  
All: (jaws drop to ground)  
Goku: HOLY-- [Veggy slaps his hand over Son's mouth]  
Vegeta: --MOTHER OF CLAM DIP! HE'S HUGE!!!  
Chuquita: (frightened) Mirai what happened?!  
Mirai: HIM! [points to Veggy] HE'S WHAT HAPPENED! "Here Mirai, have a peep. Here have another. " AND ANOTHER AND ANOTHER AND-  
--AND--(wails) LOOK AT MEEEEEEE!!!!  
[Chu, Son, and Veggie glare at Veggy; who laughs nervously]  
Chuquita: Calm down Mirai, I've got a solution. [pulls out her Big Book of Author Spells] (grins) Ta-Da!  
Mirai: (stares blankly)  
Veggy: I'M SAVED!  
Mirai: (glares at him)  
Veggy: [hides back behind Son] (nervously) Heh-heh...  
Chuquita: [flips through the pages] Hmm...A-HA! Here we go! Page 485. Entitled, "Weight Watchers". [zaps Mirai; who is now  
seemingly back to normal]  
Mirai: [looks himself over] WOO-HOO! (cheers) HA! Take that ANDROID! For that I shall SPARE YOU!  
Vegeta: (sarcasm) Yes, spare us, PLEASE.  
Mirai: (annoyed) Toussan! He made me FAT!!  
Vegeta: You made yourself fat. Come on! You're a ouji too! Don't you have any resistance!  
Chuquita: Look who's talking about resisting!  
Vegeta: And what is THAT supposed to mean?  
Goku: Heeheehee. Little Veggie cannot resist my charm.  
Vegeta: (glows bright red) I CAN TOO!!  
Mirai: (shakes Chu's hand) Well, thanks for helping me out anyway. [freezes as something hands out from under his shirt]  
[nervously pulls it up to reveal a beer belly] AHHH!!! WHAT'S THIS!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You know there's really no REAL shortcut to losing weight.  
Mirai: (growls at Veggy) OOOHHH!! (calm) Chu do you think you could zap me up a treadmill?  
Chuquita: [gawking at his beer-belly] Umm, sure. [snaps her fingers] [treadmill appears behind Mirai's camera]  
Mirai: Again, thank you. [to Veggy] And YOU!  
Veggy: (gulps)  
Mirai: I'll deal with you AFTER I lose this, THING. [pokes his belly, which jiggles] (disgustedly walks back over to the  
treadmill and starts it up]  
Goku: (happily) Well, I'd say that went well.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Kakarrotto...  
Chuquita: See you in Part 5 (wow that sounds weird) everybody! Umm, I don't know what we're gonna do for the last chapter's  
Corners. I was thinking either talk about episode 286 (which I finally downloaded after FOUR consecutive tries; YAY!) or  
check the first 3 fics to see which reviewers have been with us from the start and make a little list of them. BTW if you  
have but just weren't that fond of actually reviewing, e-mail or, well, review and tell us. Until then! Cya everybody! Part 5  
should be out at the end of this week. (today is Sunday; at least where I am) I hope.  
Vegeta: Later readers.  
Goku: May your grapes always blossom on the vine of happiness!  
Vegeta: Interesting nugget of wisdom, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (grins) Why thank you little Veggie!  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Heh-heh. Heh... 


	5. The little white box; body practicing; C...

12:31 PM 8/19/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "The Brak Show"  
Brak: Sorry Mr. Thundercleese, but I gotta go or else I'm gonna miss the best show ever to be shown on the show shower!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (happily) Hello and welcome to Part 5! (to Son) Wow that feels weird.  
Goku: I don't think we've ever had a part 5 before.  
Chuquita: Oh, we had ONE part 5 way back in Veggienapped (which had 6 chapters) but this is definitely the first time we've  
had a Corner that's spilled into a 5th chapter.  
Vegeta: (shrugs) Doesn't feel any different to me.  
Mirai: (laughs mockingly) [while running on his treadmill] HA! Well _I_ feel different. [lifts up his shirt to reveal his  
belly is now back to normal]  
Chuquita: (makes an OK sign) Lookin good, Mirai!  
Mirai: Heh! (grin)  
Veggy: (to Mirai) Well if you hadn't eaten so many peeps in the first place you wouldn't be on that treadmill right now.  
Mirai: (annoyed) If you hadn't come here I wouldn't have HAD any peeps to eat!  
Veggy: Tsk tsk, so touchy. (to Veggie) Kind of like you.  
Vegeta: WHO ARE YOU CALLIN 'TOUCHY'!!!  
Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee, Veggie is actually pretty fun to touch. [pokes Veggie in the arm] See? It's a got a warm, soft,  
fleshy feel to it.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I'm not warm and I'm NOT soft, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: But you ARE fleshy. [pokes again]  
Vegeta: CUT THAT OUT!! [shakes his fist in the air]  
Chuquita: Today in the Corner we're going to talk about the new subbed episode I downloaded yesterday evening--  
Vegeta: --since we've practically ran out of anything else relating to "firsts" to talk about.  
Chuquita: (glares at him) (turns back to audiance) Anyways, we're going to talk about episode 286 called, "Son Goku is the  
strongest after all; Buu is finally defeated" or something like that.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You don't even remember the episode TITLE?!  
Chuquita: Hey, I remembered the first half. The second half is a little fuzzy. It's Buu is destroyed or defeated or something  
like that. [scratches her head]  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Of course she WOULD remember the part about Kakarrotto being the "strongest".  
Goku: (pouty) Veggie doesn't think I'm the strongest.  
Vegeta: I, well, of COURSE NOT! _I_ am the strong--  
[everyone stares at him skeptically]  
Vegeta: --aww shaddap! (snorts and folds his arms)  
Chuquita: (chuckles at Veggie) May I begin now?  
Vegeta: (Mr. Grumpy Pants) Yes, fine. Begin. I don't care.  
Goku: (giggles at Veggie) Little Veggie is lying again. [grabs Veggie & hugs him] Of course he cares! He's just being a  
modest lil ouji.  
Vegeta: (turns bright red) Uhhh...heh-heh...  
Chuquita: (to audiance) As I was saying, ep. 286 is the one where Buu is finally beaten and more than worth waiting 4 tries  
to download. While Son-kun is the one who throws the genki-dama and fries Buu to a crisp Veggie more than makes up for his  
lack of strength with his ingenius plots and plans.  
Vegeta: (still being hugged) Wha-huh?  
Chuquita: Pay attention, Vedge, I'm complimenting you.  
Vegeta: (confused) You are?  
Chuquita: It was Veggie's idea to use a genki-dama AND his idea to use the last wish to restore Son-san's health therby  
giving him the boost he needed to shove that big energy ball in Buu's face. While it's not the most humor-oriented episode  
it's got a couple buddy-moments that can make you go "aww" for up to about 10 seconds at a time.  
Goku: (gives Veggie an extra squeeze) "AWWWWWWW"!!!  
Vegeta: (melts into a gooey red putty)  
Goku: [looks down at Veggie] Oops.  
Chuquita: There's 3 buddy-clips in this episode. The first comes early on when Son here can't bear to throw the genki-dama  
at Buu while Veggie's lying there on the ground nearby unable to move. Veggie of course says what must be the umpteenth  
"don't worry about me" line since they started battling on Kaio-shin-kai or whatever the name is for that planet.  
Mirai: It's Kaio-something.  
Chuquita: Eh, that's oh-kay. Not all that important. (back to audiance) Buu realizes Son is afraid to throw the big ki ball  
at him because his little buddy's several feet away from Buu so the pink monster walks over to Veggie and steps on his back  
while grinning mockingly up at Son-kun. Buu then proceeds to blast red balls of ki at Son, who can't do anything cuz he's  
holding the 'whole world in his hands'.  
Goku: (opens his mouth about to break into song)  
Vegeta: [snaps to fingers over Son's lips] (gritting his teeth) Don't...even...dare...  
Chuquita: Eventually Son decides to throw the blast at Veggie and squints his eyes tight shut to keep from seeing Veggie  
helplessly blown to bits until Fat Buu and Hercule come to the rescue.  
Veggy: Them? You're kidding, right?  
Chuquita: Nope.  
Vegeta: (grumbling) Nope.  
Chuquita: Fat Buu keeps the little Buu distracted (he fights him) while Hercule grabs Veggie, chucks the ouji over his  
shoulder and runs away while signalling to Son that Veggie's safe. Son-kun grins happily states that Hercule "just might be  
the world's savior" and blasts Buu.  
Vegeta: (grinning up at Son) (blushing) Am I REAAALLLLY your "world", Kaka-chan?  
Goku: Veggie I think the episode me was talking literally--you know--about the Earth--not just you.  
Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) YOU SEE THAT CHU! NOW YOU MADE ME MAKE A FOOL OUT OF MYSELF INFRONT OF KAKARROTTO!!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Hoo-boy...the last "aww" moment is the thumbs-up near the end of the show. Veggie's laying there on  
his stomach (this is right after they beat Buu) and Son floats downward and gives Veggie a thumbs-up and smiles. Veggie gives  
his own thumbs up and smiles; not smirks; back up at him. (to Son) You know the funny thing about the thumbs-up is, like all  
the other tag-team stuff you and Veggie had done after unfusing; Son uses his left hand to give Veggie the thumbs-up while  
Veggie gives Son his thumbs-up with his right hand.  
Vegeta: (groans) Here we go with the creepy 'portara fusion' thing again!  
Chuquita: Eh, it just adds to my list of funny Goku=left side, Veggie=right side moments.  
Goku: HEE, Veggie and I are connected through our bodies and SOULS. (eyes temporarily widen) Heeheehee!  
Chuquita: The episode also had a preview for the next episode where apparently Son-kun moons the whole gang while in SSJ2.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (sarcasm) Lovely.  
Goku: (grins) That I am! (ribs Veggie) At least _I_ got in the tub nakee, Veggie didn't wanna come splashing with  
me-n-Goten-n-Trunks.  
Chuquita: (flatly) Who coincidentally were also in the nude. (perks up) I think it would have been funny though if Veggie had  
joined them.  
Vegeta: Heated tub--minus clothes--with Kakarrotto...no thanks.  
Chuquita: I bet Chi-Chi wouldn't have let you in that tub if you'd tried. I'd like to know exactly what's going on in that  
episode before I decide to download it though.  
Goku: Why is Veggie so insecure about his bottom anyway! I've seen his bottom it's a regular ordinary bottom! Nothing to be  
ashamed of!!  
Chuquita: Btw that episode is on this Friday.  
Goku: Ooh, really?  
Chuquita: Yeah, 'cept Funi decided Veggie's bottom and tail were not good things for you to be having visions of so they  
chopped his tail out and covered his bottom in really ugly blue paint.  
Goku: (pouts) Ohh, no wonder Veggie is ashamed. The Funi people made him think his bottom isn't good enough for daytime  
television.  
Vegeta: THAT IS NOT THE REASON!!!  
Veggy: (happily) On with Part 5!  
  
  
Summary: Underwear. We all wear it; well--most of us. Bulma decides to invite a famous fashion designer to Capsule Corp. But  
what happens when the fashion designer decides Veggie would be perfect for modeling her new line of underwear? Will Veggie  
go through with it? Will he make it down the catwalk without blasting the audiance into oblivion? How will Chi-Chi and Goku  
react to this one? Will Veggie be able to use his new "underwear model" title to his advantage? And what happens when the  
papers suddenly start blasting rumors about his personal life? Find out!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Behold, gentlemen! The little box which holds the key to our future fame and glory! " La Flu smiled victoriously as  
she held up a small white box; the trio were now back in the hotel room.  
" Wow, it's awfully small. " Goku observed, peering down at the box.  
" That's what I'm afraid of. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Oh nonsense! There's nothing to be afraid of! " La Flu laughed.  
" If there's nothing for me to "fear" then how about you let me take a look inside. You know, just so I know what  
little scrap of clothing you're going to make me wear to this thing on Saturday anyway? " Vegeta grabbed the lid to the box  
and tried to lift it open.  
" ACK! NO WAY!! " La Flu pulled the box away from him and backed up, " It's a top-secret project and I don't want  
anyone to get wind of it before the three of us do! " she nodded calmly.  
" ERRR... " Vegeta growled, " You'd think you'd want me to know, being _I'M_ the one who has to prance around in it!"  
he huffed.  
" Aww, don't worry little Veggie! I'm sure whatever the undies look like they'll look very beautiful on you! " the  
larger saiyajin smiled, patting Vegeta on the back.  
The ouji just glared up at him, " Not if they're anything like the ones my imagination can conceive they won't. "  
" Can I see Veggie's pretty panties? " Goku asked La Flu eagerly.  
" Well I suppose...it's not like YOU'RE going to turn on us. " she rubbed her chin.  
" I would never turn on my little Veggie, Ms. Flu. " Goku stared at her innocently.  
" Hmm. " La Flu looked at her box, " Sure. But only a peek. And you are NOT to tell ANYONE what is inside. GOT IT? "  
she narrowed her eyes at Goku.  
" You got it Ms. Lafluflu! " Goku grinned, giving her a thumbs-up. La Flu sweatdropped.  
" Here. " she popped the box open and Goku peered inside. His eyes widened until they filled up half his head, " Oh  
my goodness---it's, it's, ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!!!! " he squealed at the top of his lungs. La Flu shut the box, " You ARE a  
genius!!! "  
La Flu smiled boastfully, " Well I don't like to brag, but it IS, I believe, some of my BEST work! "  
Vegeta scratched his head, then poked Goku in the side, " Psst, Kakarrotto. Hey! " he whispered loudly, " How about  
telling me what's in that-- "  
" --oh little Veggie it's beautiful just BEAUTIFUL! " he grabbed the smaller saiyajin and squeezed him tightly,  
" It's going to look so PRETTY on you! "  
" You...think so? " Vegeta squeaked out, glowing bright red.  
" Mmm-hmm! " Goku hugged tighter.  
" *SNAP*SNAP*SNAP*!!! " the duo froze.  
" NOT AGAIN!!! " Goku yelped, letting go of Vegeta, who instantly whipped towards the window-full of photographers  
and sent several ki blasts at them; frying the small group to a crisp. The photographers moaned, then wobbled backward and  
fell off their ladder and onto the ground.  
" HA! Serves them right! " Vegeta smirked.  
" Way to go little Veggie! " Goku cheered him on.  
" Heh, there's NOTHING the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI cannot accomplish!! " Vegeta laughed proudly.  
" That's good to know, because "the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji" is going to have to do a little body  
practicing for my line's debut. " La Flu rubbed her hands together.  
" "body practicing"? " Vegeta looked over at her, a little leery, " And just WHAT do you mean by "body practicing"? "  
  
  
" OH NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO! NEVER!! NOT EVEN IF YOU PAID ME NO! " Vegeta gawked at La Flu. He backed up, looking  
about ready to puke, " THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO STRIP DOWN TO THAT "MYSTERY UNDERWEAR" YOU'RE KEEPING HIDDEN IN THAT  
STUPID LITTLE BOX OF YOURS!!! NOT INFRONT OF ALL THOSE PEOPLE I DON'T EVEN KNOW!! AND NOT INFRONT OF-- " he glanced over at  
Goku, who waved happily at him. Vegeta retched, " --Kakarrot. "  
" Heeheehee. " Goku giggled at the way the ouji prounounced his name.  
" That's right, GIGGLE, Kakarrotto. You won't be GIGGLING for long when I'm through with you!! " the aggrivated ouji  
shook his fist in the air.  
" He's just playing silly. " Goku whispered to La Flu, " Veggie's a little sweet-heart on the inside, he just wants  
us to think he's a meanie. "  
" Oh. " La Flu blinked, confused. She turned her attention back to Vegeta, " 'Geta it isn't "stripping", it's just  
slowly removing your outer clothing until you reveal the "mystery underwear" that you so refer to it as and make us FAMOUS! "  
" Oh yeah well you can't do this! " Vegeta snapped, then turned to Goku, " Kakarrotto tell her she can't do this! "  
Goku sweatdropped, " Veggie, it's really not that hard. I mean it's not like you'll be nakee when you're done. You'll  
still have on your pretty panties. "  
" "My pretty panties", neh! " Vegeta mocked him, " KAKARROTTO I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE! IT COULD BE SOME  
NASTY DISGUSTING SEE-THROUGH JOB! OR SOMETHING THAT BARELY COVERS MY BEHIND! " he shivered.  
" Aww, Veggie it's not see-through o-- " Goku quickly covered his mouth with his hands. Vegeta's eyes widened with  
a spark of curiousity.  
" OR???? " he persuaded him.  
" Is a paddle you row a boat with, yeah. Heh-heh-heh. " Goku laughed nervously, " You know the song, "row row row  
your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a...a dream..yeah..heh-heh. "  
" Ugh! " La Flu groaned and slapped herself on the forehead.  
" So you're saying that it's NOT see-through? " Vegeta smirked.  
" For the most part. " Goku said, then squeaked and covered his mouth again, " Oops--again. I promised though Veggie  
I won't tell you any more than that! "  
" Even if it is UN-see-throughable I REFUSE to undress myself infront of millions of nationwide viewers! " Vegeta  
snorted.  
" 'Geta, it's really not that bad. " La Flu pleaded with him.  
" Yeah little Veggie. I can nakee-tize myself anywhere and still feel oh-kay. " Goku nodded.  
" That's because you're a nudist and you have no pride! " Vegeta snapped.  
" That's not true Veggie. I DO wear clothes and I DO have some pride. " Goku pouted, then perked up, " All you have  
to do is start out simple, you know, like-- " he kicked one of his boots off, sending the object flying against the wall,  
" --this. And then you get the other shoe like this-- "  
" --Mr. Son! " La Flu stopped him.  
" Yes? "  
" Do you seriously think dropping down to your boxers is going to help 'Geta feel better about doing this? "  
" ...sure it will! " Goku grinned, " With little Veggie it's always "Anything Kakarrotto can do I can do better". So  
if I do it he'll want to try even harder! "  
She glanced back at Vegeta, then back at Goku. La Flu grinned, " Carry on then! " she walked over to a chair and sat  
down to watch. Vegeta wandered over to the bed and nervously sat down there.  
" Now the next thing you probably wanna get rid of is your t-shirt, or in my case my gi top! " Goku grinned, tossing  
the orange top covering the blue one underneath to the side, " I think you should try throwing that one into the audiance  
unless you really need it. " the large saiyajin nodded. Vegeta briefly glanced down at the orange shirt, then back at Goku,  
" Now comes a lil trick Chi-chan taught me... "  
  
  
" YAH! "  
" OOF! "  
" YAH YAH YAH!! "  
" Uhh, Kaasan? " Gohan spoke up.  
" What is it Gohan? "  
" I think they're already dead...or unconsious...I can't really tell. " he looked down at the three fried reporters.  
" Well--I taught them a lesson anyway so there! " Chi-Chi nodded, then grabbed one of the reporters light-brown  
trench coat jackets and put it on. She grabbed his hat and placed it on her head, " Quick Gohan-chan! Take that one's jacket  
over there. It'll disguise us. " Chi-Chi walked over to the TALL ladder placed against the side of the hotel.  
" You know Kaasan, with what happened to these guys; whatever happened to these guys; do you really think it's a wise  
idea to climb up there? And at this time of day? " Gohan looked around; the sun was already beginning to set, " And who told  
you Vegeta and Toussan were in here anyway? "  
" I'm not sure. Some nice boy who called me up on the telephone though. "  
  
  
Mirai now sat in Bura's detective chair. The now-peeved little girl was laying on the floor tied and gagged. She  
growled at Mirai.  
" Hahaha, so much for the Ouji-tips Hotline. " he smirked, twirling the phone-line around his finger.  
  
  
Chi-Chi laughed determinedly, " Alright Gohan, we're going to attack that evil little ouji from HEAD-ON--you go  
first. "  
" WAH!! " Gohan fell to the floor animé style, " KAA-SAAN!! "  
" Don't sass your mother, Gohan! Now get your hands and feet on that ladder on the double! NOW! " Chi-Chi shouted.  
Gohan groaned and began to climb the ladder; Chi-Chi close behind him, " I feel so used. "  
" HURRY!! WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT OUJI COULD BE DOING TO MY SWEET GO-CHAN!! " she sobbed overdramatically, " NOW MOVE IT  
OR LOSE IT!! "  
" Yes Kaasan.... "  
  
  
" La la la la LA la la... "  
" You know, if he weren't so clumsy and amazingly too large to fit modeling standards I would hire your large friend  
at a moment's notice. " La Flu watched Goku; who was now down to his blue shirt and boxer shorts; bounce around the room  
wafting the blue piece of cloth he used for a belt around the air. The bigger saiyajin looked graceful at the moment, but had  
also been the same one that moments ago after whipping his 'belt' off from around his pants had caused them to fall to the  
ground and Goku to trip and fall down with them. She blushed lightly at the saiyajin, then paused when she caught sight of  
a furry object around his waist, " Hey, is that a-- " she quickly turned back to Vegeta, who was still sitting on the bed.  
His face glowing bright red along with his own furry waist item, " Strange...they match...in fact they look almost like...  
tails?? " La Flu blinked, " NAHHH!!! "  
" I don't think Kakay's very clumsy at all. " Vegeta squeaked out, then went to put his hands on his cheeks, only to  
scream and quickly pull his palms way, which now showed signs of toaster-burns, " I think Kakay's quite graceful. "  
Goku paused from where he was in his little dance and looked over at Vegeta, who froze. A big happy grin covered  
Goku's face and the large saiyajin slid over to where the ouji was sitting. He whipped around and flung his belt around the  
ouji's back and grabbed the free end of his belt with the other hand, then pulled Vegeta up out of his seat.  
" Why thank you little Veggie. " Goku giggled.  
The glowing ouji felt whatever it was he kept in his boots instantly turn into a pudding-like mixture, causing him to  
nearly lose what balance he had left, " Uhhhhhhh.... "  
" ...hmm? " Goku blinked, confused.  
" A-HA! " Goku turned towards the source of the a-ha, which happened to be the open window, " I'VE GOT YOU NOW YOU  
EVIL MANIPULATING LITTLE OUJI!! "  
" Chi-chan? " Goku blinked at the figure trying desperately to climb over the window-ledge. Gohan was embarassingly  
floating behind her in view.  
" Hi Toussan. " Gohan waved, then did a double take at the scene before him. La Flu sitting on a chair, Goku standing  
infront of the bed in his t-shirt and boxers, and Vegeta behind held back from falling onto the bed by the belt that was hung  
like a slingshot around his back with each tip held by Goku's either hand. The redness disappeared from Vegeta's face only to  
be replaced by that evil, conniving, 'I've got an evil plot circling around in my head' expression.  
" Hi Gohan! " Goku said cheerfully as if the situation was quite normal.  
" Greetings Kaka-spawn. " Vegeta smirked, " You and Onna just happened to interupt Kakay's BRILLIANT little exotic  
stripping dance that he was doing JUST FOR ME. "  
" What?! WHAT IS HE DOING? GOHAN BOOST ME UP SO I CAN SEE WHAT'S GOING ON AND YELL AT THAT OUJI FOR IT!! " Chi-Chi  
screamed.  
" Alright, Kaasan. " Gohan sighed, knowing what kind of angry ranting he would hear once Chi-Chi got a load of this  
scenery.  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta snickered, " Kakay, would you mind pulling me a little closer? " he whispered.  
" What? Why? " Goku blinked, then gasped, " Oh Veggie you're going to try and get Chi-chan mad at you again! No I  
will not! " he turned his head the other way.  
" ...I'll give you a candy bar. "  
" My love for my Chi-chan is worth MUCH MORE than a dumb 'ol candy bar! " Goku pouted.  
" ...I'll give you THREE candy bars. "  
" OH-KAY! " Goku grinned, then temporarily narrowed his eyes, " But if she starts getting mad I'm gonna let go of you  
so fast your little Veggie tush'll hurt for WEEKS. "  
" Heh...heh.. " Vegeta laughed nervously, " Now why would she get "mad", Kakay? " he smirked, " Just do it. "  
" K! " Goku nodded, then did so, nearly whumping the ouji right into him. The smaller saiyajin shook the newest red  
glow away from his face in order to clear his head just as Gohan helped Chi-Chi up to see through the window.  
" ALRIGHT OUJI! HERE I COME! " Chi-Chi pulled her left arm up over the window. Vegeta snickered, then kicked his foot  
out from under him, tripping Goku can causing him to fall down onto the bed and nearly crush Vegeta at the same time, " I'M  
GONNA RIP YOUR SCREWY LITTLE HEAD CLEAR OFF ITS SHOULDERS AND--and-- " she froze at the sight.  
" Why hello Onna, what a SURPRISE to see YOU here. Kakay and I thought you were MILES away by now. " Vegeta grinned  
evilly.  
Goku froze, staring at Chi-Chi like a deer caught in headlights. He desperately tried to pull himself up off the ouji  
, " Oh Chi-chan I swear I didn't...Veggie, he....it's not what it looks like PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! " Goku cringed,  
squinting his eyes. After not hearing any screams of fury and rage the large saiyajin decided to open one eye only to find  
Chi-Chi was still staring head, frozen. Her head bobbed back and she fell downward, " AHH! CHI-CHAN!! " Goku pushed Vegeta  
out from under him and dashed over to the window. Gohan flew downward in a wild attempt to catch her before she hit the  
ground....no such luck.  
" *THUMP*! "  
Vegeta grinned in delight at the sound of the thump, " HAHAHAHAHAHA!! "  
" Ohhhhh, my head... " Chi-Chi groaned, then fell back, unconsious. Gohan nervously picked her up, then floated up to  
the window.  
He growled, " Vegeta I SWEAR-- "  
" --You shouldn't, it's not very nice. " Vegeta smirked, " By the way, make sure you and Onna set your TVs on  
Saturday, I hear there's going to be a WONDERFUL show on. "  
" ERRR, that's really SICK, you know that Vegeta! " Gohan yelled angrily, " You don't need a peasant! You need a  
shrink! " he snorted, then flew off, an unconsious Chi-Chi in arms.  
Vegeta watched him leave, amused. He turned to Goku, " Care to analyze me, Kakarrot? "  
" Hmm. " Goku rubbed his chin, then looked the ouji up and down, " Lookin' good, little Veggie! " he grinned widely.  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh, why thank you for revealing your good taste, Kakarrotto-chan! " Vegeta smiled.  
" You are welcome, little buddy 'o mine! " Goku gave him a thumbs-up, " By the way, Veggie? What "wonderful show"  
were you talking about anyway? "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Shuddup while you still sound partially intelligent, Kakarrot. " he groaned.  
" No, really, " Goku asked, " What show were you-- "  
" Oh SHUDDUP, Kakarrotto! Just SHUDDUP!! "  
  
  
" So you've decided to wear my "mystery product" anyways? " La Flu grinned excitedly.  
" That I have. " Vegeta smirked proudly. Goku was busy off in the backround putting his clothes back on, " Now that I  
know Onna will be watching I'm going to give her the-shock-of-her-life performance! "  
" Way to go little Veggie! " Goku cheered him on.  
" Heh-heh, and the best part is I just might LASSO someone onto the stage myself. " he smirked at the larger saiyajin  
" Well I'm glad to hear you're eager to go through with this 'Geta. " La Flu nodded, then pulled out her cellphone,  
" Now all we have to do is make the arrangements to get you all nice and cleaned up and ready to show! "  
The ouji paused, " HEY! " he shouted, " YOU WAIT JUST A MINUTE THERE! IF YOU THINK I'M LETTING A BUNCH OF STRANGERS  
FOOF ME UP YOU'RE CRAZY!!! "  
" Well we can't have you going out on the runway looking anything LESS than perfect, can we? " she asked him.  
Vegeta smirked, " Lady, I like the way you think! " he folded his arms, " Very well than. Make your "arrangements"  
however my hair is to be left untouched. My servant-maid is to see that it is properly washed and dried. " he shook her hand.  
" Agreed. "  
Goku tapped Vegeta on the shoulder, " "Servant-maid"? Veggie when did YOU get a servant-mai---oh. " he paused to see  
Vegeta grinning widely up at him, " --boy. "  
  
  
" Oooh! Veggie I can't believe you're making me do this! " Goku pouted.  
" Aww, Kakay it's not that bad. I'm actually enjoying myself. " Vegeta grinned, putting his arms behind his head and  
leaning back. The ouji was sitting in the bathroom in a tub full of bubbles and water while a slightly annoyed Goku washed  
the ouji's hair. Vegeta contently splashed his fingers about in the water, then smirked and flicked some of it at the larger  
saiyajin's face, then frowned at the fact that Goku still looked a little angry at him, " You're not still mad at me for  
calling you my servant-maid, are you Kaka-chan? "  
" Yes. " Goku answered bluntly.  
" I promise I'll never call you that again if you take off those gloves. " Vegeta teased. Goku looked down at the  
rubber gloves La Flu had given him to protect his hands.  
" Veggie I'm not supposed to take those off while I'm scrubbin your hair. " the bigger saiyajin cocked his head,  
confused.  
" You do find them uncomfortable, don't you? "  
" Well, yeah, but I don't wanna catch any Veggie-diseases by taking them off and doing this with my bare hands. "  
Goku nodded.  
" I have no diseases!! " Vegeta snapped, then huffed, " You should know that by now. "  
" Umm...I GUESS I could take the rubber gloves off...they ARE getting kinda itchy... " Goku said uneasily, then  
stopped rubbing the suds into the ouji's hair to look at his glove-covered hands.  
" Yes, that's it, go ahead, take them off. " the smaller saiyajin urged him. Goku shrugged and did so, " There, NOW  
how do your hands feel? "  
Goku grinned, " FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEheehee. " he let out a sigh of relief, " Veggie I don't know HOW you can wear gloves  
all day, don't your hands get all sweaty inside? "  
" Yes but they certainly keep them safe from any wandering kaka-germs. " Vegeta muttered under his breath, " Now get  
back to work! You missed a spot up front. " he pointed to his widows peak.  
" Oh, sorry little Veggie! " Goku smiled and rubbed some shampoo in the spot.  
" Heh-heh, heh-heh-heh... " Vegeta felt his face beginning to glow bright red again, " If only Onna could see me now,  
the look on her sorry face would be PRICELESS!! " he hooted, thrusting his arms up into the air and nearly punching Goku in  
the head during the process. Goku ducked the ouji's arms.  
" Veggie watch where you're punching!! " Goku exclaimed, cringing at the thought of what would have happened to him  
had he not moved away.  
" Hmm? Oh, sorry Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said, the glow now exiting from his face. He glanced up at Goku, then did a  
double-take, " GAH!? "  
" Huh? " Goku stared down blankly.  
" When did you get THAT??? " he pointed up to the tiny widow's peak on Goku's forehead which, if not for his bangs,  
was completely concealed.  
" Hmm....OH! My lil Veggie-peak. " Goku grinned widely.  
" YES YOUR "LIL VEGGIE-PEAK"!!! " Vegeta snapped back at him.  
" I've had that ever since we defused back in Buu. I don't know HOW I got it. Chi-chan'd go ballistic if she saw it  
through. " he giggled, " I think it's probably from some spare Veggie-DNA that got leftover in my body after the portara  
fusion. 'course, you don't have any bangs like mine so maybe I've always had a tiny Veggie-peak and never known about it. "  
Goku shrugged.  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " Kakarrotto, if you had any "leftover" genetical strands from my body that would make you  
saiyajin royalty as well. " he said flatly.  
" ReallllllllLLLlly? " Goku mused, w/big sparkily eyes, " ME, ROYALTY? " he held a bucket of water above Vegeta's  
head to rinse the soap off.  
" But, you're not. "  
" Ohh. " Goku pouted, disappointed, dropping the bucket and causing it to land smack-dab onto the ouji's head, then  
spill out all over Vegeta, drenching him.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
Vegeta silently glared at Goku while taking the bucket off his own head. Goku laughed nervously.  
" You probably always had some small widow's peak and I probably just never noticed. " Vegeta shrugged the idea off,  
" Oh. And Kakarrot? "  
" Yes Veggie? "  
" DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!! " he threw the bucket at Goku, who dodged for the second time.  
Goku laughed victoriously, " Heeheehee! I'm 2 for 2 little Veggie! "  
" 'Geta! " La Flu poked her head into the room, " Everything's ready to go for you downstairs now. "  
" Great. " Vegeta said with relief as prepared to leap out of the tub, then froze and turned his head towards Goku,  
who was grinning stupidly and waving the fingers on his hand at him. Vegeta sweatdropped and sat back down, " Kakarrotto do  
you mind getting me a towel? "  
" HERE YA GO LITTLE VEGGIE! " Goku shoved a large towel in his face. Vegeta stared at the towel in shock.  
" Wait, how did you, but there wasn't any towels around here, if, wha, who-- " he fumbled in surprise, then glared at  
Goku, who just let out a little giggle in reply, " You frighten me sometimes, Kakarrot. You know that? "  
" I do what I am good at little Veggie. " Goku nodded.  
" Uh-huh.. " Vegeta scratched his head, " Well you're good at turning around, so how about you do that for me? "  
" ...why? " Goku looked at him, baffled.  
" SO I CAN COVER MY SOPPING-WET, NON-CLOTHED BODY WITHOUT BEING WATCHED YOU IDIOT!!! " Vegeta yelled.  
Goku turned his back to the ouji, " Sheesh Veggie, you don't have to be so sensitive. It's just your body. "  
" THAT'S WHY IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU KEEP YOUR BACK TURNED TO ME!! BECAUSE IT IS _MY_ BODY!!! " the smaller saiyajin  
quickly wrapped the towel around his waist. La Flu uncovered her eyes to see again, " Hmmph! " Vegeta walked past Goku and  
towards the door, then paused and looked down at his feet, which were not visible. He cocked an eyebrow, " Kakarrotto where  
did get a towel this big? " Vegeta groaned, then added, " Dare I even ask? "  
" Oh, that's mine from home. "  
" ...when were you home? "  
" ... " Goku just shrugged.  
" Nevermind. I probably wouldn't believe it anyway. " Vegeta felt a headache coming on and left the room. La Flu   
poked her head back in the doorway.  
" Come on, Son-san. You don't have to stay here, we have maids to do that for us. " she said. Goku stood up and  
proudly walked out after them.  
" HEAR THAT VEGGIE! MAIDS! THEY HAVE _HIRED HELP_ HERE TO CLEAN UP AFTER PEOPLE! THEY DON'T JUST GRAB THE CLOSEST  
RANDOM PERSON AND DECIDE TO FORCE _THEM_ TO WASH _THEIR_ HAIR!! WHADDA YA THINK OF THAT! HUH! HUH! "  
  
  
" *sniffle* I miss my Veggie, Ms. Falaffal. " Goku said with big sad teary eyes as they sat outside on a bench in the  
hallway next to a large door.  
" It's "La Flu". "  
" I miss my Veggie, Ms. Lalapalooza. "  
La Flu sweatdropped, " Oh nevermind. " she looked at her watch, " He's been in there for over 2 hours. He should be  
done by now. "  
" 2 hours feels like 2 YEARS when you don't have a little buddy to hug. " Goku rubbed his eyes, " You understand,  
don't you Ms. Krakatoa? "  
La Flu cocked an eyebrow, " Krakato--where did you even GET that one? "  
" *BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BOOP*BEEP*BEEEEEP*!!! " the duo turned towards the large door which had now opened, " *BOOP*BOOP*  
*BEEP*BEEP*BOOOBOOOOOOOP*!!! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
Vegeta glanced at each one of them, then chucked the trumpet over his shoulder and into the room. He made a couple  
attention-getting coughs, " A-HEM! "  
La Flu got up, " 'Geta you look GREAT! "  
Goku lept to his feet and glanced past her, " Little Veggie? "  
The ouji waved at him, " Hello Kakarrotto. "  
" LITTLE VEGGIE!!! " Goku squealed, rushing past La Flu and tackling the smaller saiyajin, " OH LITTLE VEGGIE I  
MISSED YOU SO MUCH I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN AND--wow you smell just like my backyard! "  
" If you don't get off me within the next 5 seconds I'm going to begin to smell like YOU. " the ouji cringed.  
" OH! Sorry little buddy! " Goku said, helping him up. Vegeta dusted himself off, " You look very nice Veggie! "  
Vegeta frowned, " Nice? THAT'S all you have to say about it?! "NICE"!!! " he yelled with a look of anger and a touch  
of hurt on his face.  
" Umm, actually what I said was "very nice" but...yeah. " Goku responded.  
" Urg.. " Vegeta sweatdropped. The ouji was now wearing the robe from the last chapter this time along with a pair of  
red satin slacks and matching slippers. He had been able to force the wardrobe people to ingraving the proper first letter of  
his name on the blank right side of his robe, " See Kakarrotto! Now this jacket sports the TRUE beginning initial of the  
GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! "  
" Ooh. Geh-viv. " Goku read outloud.  
" Geh---what? " Vegeta glanced up to see Goku was reading the prince's robe in the mirror, " No. You see, the V is  
on the right side as a reminder that in my name V comes BEFORE-- " he glared at La Flu, " --G. "  
Goku pulled out a magic marker and scribbled an eg after the V and an ie after the G. He giggled, " There! Now it  
says "VEGGIE"!!! "  
Vegeta looked back down at the robe and slapped himself on the forehead, " Kakarrotto you ARE a mental case. " he  
grumbled.  
" Aww, Veggie that's so sweet! " Goku smiled, then lightly elbowed La Flu, " What's a mental case? "  
" You are. " she responded flatly, folding her arms.  
Goku looked at her, confused. He shrugged and put his magic marker away in his side pocket, " OH! " he said suddenly  
as Vegeta walked by him.  
" Yes Kakarrotto? " the ouji smirked.  
" Does little Veggie have his "magic undies" on yet? " Goku grinned eagerly.  
The smirk dropped from Vegeta's face, " Uhhh, yeah, actually..umm, I do. " he forced a weak smile.  
" Way to go, champ! " La Flu gave him a thumbs-up.  
" Can I see how they look! " Goku asked, anxious.  
" NO! " Vegeta shrieked. The bigger saiyajin stopped.  
" Wuh, why not? " his bottom lip wobbled.  
" Kakarrotto it's just--I can't--my privacy you know and--can you just turn away and I'll ask the manager here what  
she thinks? " Vegeta looked away, embarassed.  
" Why do _I_ always gotta look away! Veggie mooned me first WAY before I mooned him! It doesn't make sense! He has no  
secret to hide! " Goku complained as he did so. Vegeta waited until he was sure Goku had his back to him, then un-did the  
sash around his robe and pulled down his pants to show La Flu the underwear.  
" Is it...SUPPOSED to look this way? " he shifted uneasily.  
" Oh it looks PERFECT, 'Geta! " La Flu clasped her hands together, " I _KNEW_ IT! You have the perfect figure for  
this! "  
" But...you can see my--"cheeks". " he turned around so his rear end was showing. The ouji felt his cheeks glow with  
embarassment.  
" It's SUPPOSED to be that way! And besides you have a little string inbetween them. That's good, right? " she urged  
him.  
" I feel like I've just been given a wedgie by Shenlong himself! " Vegeta muttered.  
" Who? " she blinked, confused.  
" The dragon! " Goku grinned.  
" Kakarrotto--SHUSH! " Vegeta snapped. He turned back to La Flu, " I really think it's a little TOO showy if you know  
what I mean. Especially if Kakarrotto's going to be back there watching me. "  
Goku glanced over his shoulder at the ouji. Vegeta shrieked, pulling up his pants in a desperate attempt to cover up  
his underwear, " AHH! DON'T LOOK AT ME! DON'T LOOK AT ME!!! "  
Goku quickly turned back to facing the wall.  
The ouji let out a sigh of relief, " That was a close one. "  
" There's nothing wrong with them, I think I did an excellent job designing those! " La Flu said, offended.  
" I'd just, rather NOT get Kakarrotto's reaction to what I look like dressed up in a pair of fancy, sparkily, red,  
skimpy, stretchy, butt-cheek-showing underwear. " Vegeta rubbed the back of his head, his face flushing bright red.  
" Oh come on! What's he going to say! He's got the vocabulary of a fourth-grader! " La Flu exclaimed. Vegeta grabbed  
her by the collar and pulled her down to his height while snarling in her face.  
" DON'T YOU _DARE_ MAKE FUN OF MY PEASANT OR I SHALL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB UNTIL YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A BUNCH  
OF HUMAN-PUZZLE-PIECES!! " he screamed with rage. The ouji's tail had sprong from around his waist and was sticking outward  
and twitching angrily. The tail's hair stood on end.  
" Uh, Veggie? " Goku pointed to the ouji's tail.  
" NOT NOW KAKARROTTO CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO DEFEND YOUR HONOR! " Vegeta yelled.  
" But Veggie-- "  
" NOT..NOW..KAKARROTTO!!! "  
Goku bit his lip, then whispered in Vegeta's ear, " Veggie your tail in showing! "  
Vegeta froze and glanced down to see the brown, furry object was no longer around his waist. He yelped and sent it  
flying back in place as a 'belt', then set La Flu down and patted his tail.  
" Honestly!! " La Flu grumbled as she dusted herself off, " You need to control that temper of yours, 'Geta! " she  
said, then looked at her watch and gasped, " OH NO! WE SPENT SO MUCH TIME HERE WE ONLY HAVE AN 5 MIN. UNTIL YOU'RE ON!! " La  
Flu bit her lip, " Ohhh! " she peeked out the window, " And with all the traffic out there we'll never make it in time! "  
" Lady, the stupid runway's only 2 levels up. " Vegeta said flatly, still annoyed at her.  
" It's not in THIS building. IT'S IN ONE ACROSS THE STREET!! FIVE BLOCKS DOWN THE STREET!!! "  
" Don't worry about that! " Goku grinned as he picked up Vegeta and held him under his left arm, then grabbed La Flu  
under his right, " I will get us there in no time! " he said, then teleported off.  
  
  
" TA-DA! " Goku announced in a sing-song voice as he threw his arms outward to each side, causing Vegeta and La Flu  
to fall down onto the floor.  
" Where? How? What did you-- " La Flu gawked, looking around to confusedly find they were now backstage of the  
correct building the show was to be in.  
" Don't ask, he's Kakarrotto, there IS no explanation for him. " Vegeta groaned, then yelped as Goku stood him up.  
" Little Veggie it is time for you to go out there and do your thing! " Goku grinned at him, " And remember, I will  
be back here cheering your little self on! " he gave the ouji a hug.  
Vegeta gulped, " I can't. "  
" What? " Goku blinked.  
" WHAT?! " La Flu shrieked.  
" I can't do this Kakarrotto, I can't do this infront of all those complete strangers! I can't do this infront of  
YOU!! " he squinted his eyes shut.  
" But little Veggie you were oh-kay when you were on the runway the last time. And you were oh-kay with getting your  
pictures taken. " Goku said, confused.  
" I WON'T go out there Kakay! It's too embarassing! " Vegeta whispered, " Please understand. "  
The larger saiyajin hugged tighter, " Aww, of course I understand little Veggie. I won't force you to do it. " he  
sniffled.  
" I WILL! " La Flu grabbed the ouji by the collar and yanked him out of the hug, " NOW GET OUT THERE!!! "  
" I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET MYSELF BE BOSSED AROUND BY SOME MERE HUMAN! YOU LET GO OF ME!! " Vegeta screamed, then almost  
fell as she gave him a violent push forward. He stood up straight, " AND ANOTHER THING-- " Vegeta paused to see he was now on  
the beginning of the runway with thousands of people watching him and another couple million watching from the safety of  
their television sets.  
" Uhhhh... " Vegeta trailed off, stiffening up from pure fear, " I hate this. " he said quietly to himself. He looked  
over his shoulder to see La Flu grinning happily and giving him a thumbs-up. Goku was staring back at the smaller saiyajin  
with an "I'm sorry" look. Vegeta gulped again and popped one of his slippers off, then froze as the cameras instantly started  
to flash. He nervously pulled the other slipper off as well, sending another barrage of camera flashes to go off in his face.  
" OHHH! My poor little Veggie. " Goku watched him sadly, then perked up as and idea appeared in his head. The large  
saiyajin grinned and got to work behind La Flu, who was still busy trying to critique her model's performance.  
Vegeta was now down to his robe, the brief briefs covered by the long jacket. He snarled at a few reporters on the  
sidelines and backed up until he was at the beginning of the runway. The ouji nervously reached for his belt, fiddling with  
it for a couple seconds. He tossed the belt off to the sidelines and grabbed either side of his robe to pull it away just as  
something hit him from the side, knocking him off the runway and into the crowd.  
" TA-DAH!! "  
" Uh-- " Vegeta blinked, regaining his footing. The ouji gawked to Goku standing there on the runway in his boxers,  
grinning, " Ka--kaka-- "  
" HI LITTLE VEGGIE! " Goku saluted him, " I couldn't just let you reveal your jibblets to the world like that when  
you didn't want to. "  
" Heh-heh..heh.. " Vegeta smiled weakly, then fainted.  
" YOU!! WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU!! " La Flu screamed at Goku, enraged. She ran at him. The large saiyajin  
grinned at her and spun around to the edge of the other side, causing her to rush right past him and off the runway, also  
falling into the crowd.  
" HI GOHAN! HI GOTEN! HI CHI-CHAN LOOK AT ME!! " Goku waved to the audiance.  
Gohan sat infront of the TV, shocked, " Ta--Toussan?! "  
" Daddy's on TV! " Goten said happily, " I wanna be on TV someday too Mommy! " he grinned up at Chi-Chi, who was  
busy laughing at what had just happened on the screen.  
" HAHAHA! Oh Gohan did you see that! He practically CHUCKED that ouji offstage! " Chi-Chi laughed, " THAT'S MY  
GO-CHAN!! " she rooted for him, then watched as Vegeta tried to pull himself back onto the runway, " STEP ON HIS FEET GOKU!  
STEP ON THEM HARD!! "  
" Ugh, Kakarrotto what do you think you're DOING! " Vegeta said, getting up. His tail violently swooshing around in  
the air behind him.  
" Just saving a little smidgen of your pride, little buddy! " Goku grinned, taking a bow. The audiance gawked at the  
fuzzy brown object sticking out of the ouji's behind, " Well, as long as they know about Veggie's tail, there's no reason for  
me to keep mine all to myself like that. " Goku said happily as he unwrapped his tail and let it fling about, lose, " DON'T  
BE SCARED EVERYBODY! MY TAIL LIKES GETTING HIS PICTURE TAKEN TOO! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Come on, take a bow little buddy. " Goku cheerfully elbowed Vegeta.  
" Eh. " Vegeta hmmphed, then did so. Goku took another bow also.  
" OUT!! "  
" Huh? " they both said at once.  
La Flu pulled herself up over the runway, " OUT! BOTH OF YOU! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU, YOU TAILED FREAKS!!! " she  
screamed in anger.  
" *A-HEM*! We are NOT "tailed freaks" we are saiyajins! " Goku folded his arms, " And darn proud of it! " he turned  
to Vegeta, " Right little Veggie? "  
" Heh. " Vegeta smirked back at him.  
" OUT!! " La Flu now had several guards approaching the stage.  
" Uh-oh. " Goku said in a sing-song voice, " What'll we do now, Veggie? "  
" Simple answer, Kakarrot. " Vegeta nodded, " RUN! " he lept off the stage, quickly followed by Goku. The duo dashed  
out of the building and down the street.  
" OOOOOOOOH! AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK!!! "  
" DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT! " Vegeta yelled back, " WE WON'T WANT TO!!  
  
  
The Next Day...  
" Hey Veggie, look at this. " Goku said as he came back in from outside, a newspaper in his hands.  
" Please, I don't want to see another one of those things as long as I live. " Vegeta grumbled, sitting at the Sons  
kitchen table along with Gohan and Goten. Chi-Chi walked in the room.  
" What are you doing in my house!! " she yelled at Vegeta.  
Vegeta ignored her.  
" No, look Veggie. " Goku unfolded the paper so the gang could see.  
" "Boxers are Back", " Gohan read off the paper, " "Ingenious Fashion Designer Celine La Flu recalls back to what  
Underwear is really about--covering our backsides and keeping us comfortable through the day.". "  
Goten glanced at the small, angry picture of La Flu. He giggled, " She doesn't look like a very happy lady. "  
Vegeta snickered, " You got that right. "  
" Get out of my chair! " Chi-Chi complained, pushing the ouji off and sitting down. She glared at him. Vegeta  
responded by blowing a raspberry at her.  
" Personally, I like the photo they took of you, Toussan. " Gohan snickered. There was a big picture in the middle of  
the page of Goku grinning on the runway in his boxers.  
" Weren't you wearing those last week? " Chi-Chi scratched her head.  
" I'm wearing them now. " Goku said cheerfully.  
" ... " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Why do I bother? "  
" Unbelievable. " Gohan shook his head, " Dad revolutionized the underwear industry with just a pair of week-old  
boxer-shorts. "  
" That I did! " Goku said proudly. He turned to Vegeta, who was now standing and silently exchanging death-glares  
with Chi-Chi, " So Veggie, what did you do with your fancy panties anyway? "  
" Hmm? Oh, I put them away. " Vegeta shrugged.  
" "Put them away"? I would've thought you'd have burned, slashed, or shredded them by now!! " Goku gawked.  
" Actually I'm saving them along with the robe for a "special occasion". " he smirked evilly at Chi-Chi, who took one  
look at Vegeta, got up and grabbed him by the neck. She tackled him to the floor and started screaming angrily at Vegeta  
repeatedly smacking the back of his head against the floor.  
" YOU EVIL *SMACK* LITTLE OUJI I *SMACK* OUTTA RIP THAT *SMACK* SICK HEAD OF YOURS OFF YOUR SHOULDERS AND *SMACK*  
THROW THAT IN THE FOOD PROCESSOR AND SEE HOW YOU *SMACK* LIKE THAT SPECIAL OCCASION, HUH!!! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
" Ahh, everything is how it should be, once more. " Goku smiled serenely, then perked up, " Come on guys! Let's go do  
some FISHIN! " he said as he happily marched out the door.  
" YAY! " Goten cheered, then followed him.  
Gohan walked by as he watched his mother continue to beat Vegeta's head into the floor. He shook his own head and  
groaned, " If I didn't know better, I'd think I was adopted. "  
" HURRY UP GOHAN! THE FISH AREN'T GONNA CATCH THEMSELVES! " Goku called from outside.  
" COMING DAD!! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
1:40 PM 8/22/2002  
THE END!  
Chuquita: (cheers) WOO-HOO! I finished it! (to Son) I was sure I wasn't going to get this done in time.  
Goku: (confused) Eh?  
Chuquita: Oh, earlier this morning I read an e-mail Miss Sheba sent me that ff.net is moving stuff to a new server over  
Friday and Saturday. I thought I had a whole nother day to finish this story up and since I didn't want to make the readers  
wait an extra couple days for the last chapter of this story that's practically finished so I just spent the last couple  
hours wrapping this up.  
Vegeta: (smirks) You sounded kind of panicky.  
Chuquita: (narrows her eyes) Oh hushup! Everything I wrote today started from about the same time where La Flu started to  
panic about not getting you there on time.  
Goku: That's a good two pages.  
Chuquita: (happily) Yup! Oh! Before I do anything else I want to mention a cameo I forgot. Well, not so much my cameo as some  
of the stories cameos. In Maria Cline's "Tests of Love" some of my fics make cameos!  
Goku: (confused) How does a whole story make a cameo?  
Chuquita: It doesn't. You see in her story Chi-Chi gets kidnapped by the Amazons and they force Goku to take various tests  
in order to get her back. There's one where he has to clean this entire warehouse by hand without using his powers while  
wearing a cleaning-lady's outfit, and one where he has to keep quiet and let one of the Amazons drag him around all day like  
a pet, and then there's one where he's forced to, well, watch snipits of our stories.  
Goku: How is that bad?  
Chuquita: Her Goku is MUCH MORE IN CHARACTER than you are.  
Goku: (slightly embarassed) Ohhhhhh. I get it. Poor in-character me. (feels sorry for him)  
Chuquita: Don't worry. I know the other you will save Chi-Chi anyway! (smiles)  
Vegeta: (flatly) It's another one of those G/CC stories isn't it.  
Chuquita: (glares at him) HEY! Cut it out Veggie, they ARE my favorite couple. (smirks) Why else do you think I always let  
Chi-Chi beat you anway? Figuratively speaking I mean.  
Goku: (giggles) Chi-chan was literally beating Veggie at the end of this story.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Yes, I know.  
Chuquita: (cheerfully) Besides, it's one of my unoffical rules of fanfiction. Veggie doesn't win no matter what!  
Vegeta: (mockingly) Veggie doesn't win no matter what. Neh!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Hoo-boy. (to audiance) One of the reviewers for the last chapter suggested we talk about episode 253  
in the next Corner. Which we probably will get to during one of the next story's parts seeing as I have both the English and  
Japanese of this episode on my computer. (grins) And he/she's right about that scene, Veggie does speak as if he's almost  
ready to cry cuz Son-kun hid his SSJ3 from him.  
Vegeta: (embarassingly turns the other way)  
Chuquita: Actually, I really liked how Funi's Veggie did this scene, but I liked how the Japanese Goku responded better so  
I'll talk about them both. The orignal number for 253 was actually 268.  
Veggy: (pouts) I suppose it's time for me to go, isn't it?  
Chuquita: (sad) Yeah, we'll miss you Veggy! [gives him a hug]  
Vegeta: (to Chu) Hey! How come you never hug me!  
Chuquita: (glares at him) Veggy's my first original-created character, give me a break here! [lets go of Veggy]  
Veggy: [snaps his fingers; causing a pie to appear on the desk] Pie for the road?  
Goku: WHOO-HOO! [grabs a chunk of pie and shoves it in his mouth] (muffled) We'll ALL miss you Veggy!  
Vegeta: I won't.  
Mirai: TAKE THAT, ANDROID!! [sends his sword at Veggy like a spear]  
Veggy: [snaps his fingers, causing the sword to now be made of marshmellow]  
Goku: Candy! [swallows the sword whole] Mmmm...  
Mirai: (gawks) My--my sword! (to Veggy) HOW COULD YOU!!  
Veggy: [walks up to him] Oh look! [pulls something out of Mirai's ear] (happily) It was in your ear the whole time! (grins)  
Goku: (laughs and claps)  
Vegeta: (lets out a snicker)  
Mirai: [grabs his sword from Veggy] But how did you--it's impossible for--(snorts) Androids... [shoves his sword back in its  
case]  
Veggy: I guess I'll be seeing ya!  
Goku: Veggy's comin back?  
Chuquita: Eh, maybe I'll ask him to come back when we hit fic number 100. Who knows. [waves goodbye to Veggy]  
Vegeta: IF we hit number 100.  
Chuquita: (optimisticly) Of COURSE we will Veggie! The possiblities are endless! AND there's a whole nother season of new dbz  
episodes this fall to spark ideas for new stories!  
Goku: (grins) I agree with Chu-sama.  
Chuquita: Before we go I'd like to give the summary for the story! (grins) It's based on a comic strip I wrote.  
Goku: (happily) Just like "Kaka-germs"!  
Chuquita: Exactly! Here it is: After Bulma suggests the prince take a vacation, Veggie decides to do just that--and purchases  
a huge oceanliner. While saying his two-week temporary goodbyes, a devastated Son Goku sneaks onto the ship, fearing for what  
could possibly happen to his little buddy if left alone without protection. When Chi-Chi finds out she decides to take action  
and with the help of Gohan and Piccolo, track down the oceanliner to "save" Son. How will they find one person on this  
'little chunk of Bejito-sei? Does he WANT to be found? Does Veggie even know Goku is there? Find out!  
Vegeta: (muses) Ahh, a cruise. I've always wanted to go on a cruise.  
Goku: Boat-time with Veggie! (grins)  
Chuquita: Also, the next yet-to-be-named story's Corner is going to be one of the most important ones EVER! It is the Corner  
where we have "THE POLL".  
Vegeta: (cheers) WOOO!  
Goku: (confused) "The poll"??  
Chuquita: Remember story #5 I talked about a while ago where Veggie actually "wins" in the future? Well this will be a poll  
asking SHOULD it happen. Should Veggie win? Should this story get past my brain and onto a notepad file? We'll be having the  
"Should Veggie WIN?" poll in the first chapter of the next story. You can either put your response in a review on Part 1,  
e-mail me with your choice, or go to http://www.geocities.com/son_nekoni/shrine-chuey.html where Nekoni has set up a lil  
polling station there. I'll go over the details of the whole story #5 situation during the next Corner which will be, for the  
majority, set up for the poll. On the page you should see a little Goku hugging Veggie doodle in the upper left hand corner  
which Nekoni drew, but there's also some links on the page to a couple drawings I did myself just for the poll!  
Vegeta: (calmly) Remember readers, it's not whether you win or lose--it's that _I_ WIN! [points to Goku, who looks around,  
confused]  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Oh brother. You're not gonna pull that whole egotistical-thing of yours through the whole next fics  
Corners, are ya Vedge?  
Vegeta: [now wearing a "Vote for Me" t-shirt] (proudly) YOU BET I AM!  
Chuquita: (groans) Ehhh, something tells me I'm going to feel a headache coming on.  
Goku: (grins; holding out something) Aspirin? 


End file.
